Stranger Than Fiction
by DsirinWsdm
Summary: Konoha is abuzz with word of the new hit novel, The Kyu Ninja Chronicles, and its mystery writer simply known as 9T. Secrets abound as the truth hidden within the fiction stands to change everything as they know it.
1. Truth Within Fiction

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto is the property of said creator, his publisher and their distributors. No infringement is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made.

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Prologue: Truth Within Fiction **

**I guess I should start from the beginning… It'll help make what's to come easier to understand or maybe it won't. Either way… what I'm about to say, you need to hear and accept as fact…**

**Demons are real and they walk amongst us… it is a simple yet terrifying truth. Since before the dawn of man these beings have walked the earth, their exact origin or purpose to this day remain a mystery.**

**But, as with all things there comes an end to the way things were and a beginning to the way things are… that time, that moment was the Dawn of the Ninja.**

**Now, when I say the word Ninja you probably already have a preconceived notion of what one is and it most likely includes images of someone dressed entirely in black, creeping through the shadows, while disposing of their targets with a single blow before vanishing as if they where never there.**

**And, that would be correct for the most part… killing a mere man with a single attack is child's play when compared to killing a demon…**

**And, in that statement lays the true purpose, the origin, of the Ninja. There was a time in which demons walked the earth in numbers equal if not surpassing that of man. These beings of enormous power preyed upon man, attacking villages, laying waste to crops, and taking men, women, even children captive to meet their unknown, supposedly twisted needs.**

**So, it is in response to this ongoing onslaught that the Ninja came to be. Powerful, ruthless, and cunning, the ninja where beings of, until then, unheard of skill whose sole purpose was to rid the world of these evil monstrosities; these men and women banded together under this single ideal.**

**It came to be that the Ninja were seemingly successful in their crusade. As, sightings of the demon menace slowly became something of the past, and with it came an era of peace and prosperity.**

**Now, with ninja numbering in the thousands a place for them to live and train while ensuring the continuance of their way of life and ideals was needed. These refuges came to be in the form of the Hidden Villages.**

**Soon, these villages where sprouting up all across the land, a lasting refuge to an old way of life in an increasingly modernizing world. With the demon menace slowly being a thing of the past, a new purpose was needed, a new way of life, and thus the nindo of today came to be.**

**Alas, as with all things time changes everything and soon the truth about demons and ninjas became lost and forgotten. It became the things of myths and legends, a part of our dreams and nightmares.**

**Yet, as I stated before there comes an end to the way things were and a beginning to the way things are… that moment came during the Great Shinobi Wars when the demon menace emerged once more… this time in the form of the Great Beasts.**

**Years had passed since the demons apparent decimation and with it a lost of the fear they had instilled in man. So, with the war raging on with seemingly no end in sight, the need for a trump card became painfully clear.**

**That card came in the form of a legend about the leaders of the demons, nine beasts from nine ruling clans, who possessed a power so enormous that whoever could harness it would clearly be the victor of these seemingly endless battles.**

**It's said that it was the leader of one of the Hidden Villages who found the legend and it was under his command that the harnessing of this power was attempted. To say the least, their attempt proved futile as the village was wiped from the face of the earth. And, in its wake it left the menacing visage of the nine Great Beasts awakened and set loose upon the world.**

**It's quite simple to imagine how with the appearance of an even more dire threat the war came to an end, as each village scrambled to plan a defense against the horrifying beasts.**

**The problem was every village had sustained heavy losses already and even at full strength, they probably would have been no match for the angry beings.**

**But, alas, a plan was made, a way to attack and defend against if not defeat the great beings was discovered. This plan took the form of one's who became know as… vessels.**

**One's who are man and demon, sinner and saint, one destined to be hated and feared, yet is one needing love and acceptance. One who was created to serve a purpose of immense importance, to bear an unspeakable burden, a power of unfathomable origin, and destined to be remembered as a hero for doing so.**

**Or, at least, that's how it was supposed to be… a vessel is one who is damned. Cursed to live a life beyond their control… a life of hatred for something they did not do…**

**It was thanks to these beings, these people… that peace returned once again to the world. For when the strongest of the Great Beast, the leader of the greatest demon clan, was sealed within one… the remaining Beasts fled. Some escaped, others where sealed as well. It was these moments that lead to the world we know today… and they where accomplished through the sacrifices of great men and women, both alive and deceased, who all put our future, our happiness before their own.**

**Now, you maybe be wondering how is it I know such things… well, it's quite simple really. My name is Kyu, I'm a Ninja, but more importantly… I'm a vessel and this is my story.**

- Excerpt taken from The Kyu Ninja Chronicles written by 9-T

**To Be Continued…**


	2. KNC

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter One: KNC**

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden amongst the Leaves, or Konoha for short, located within the Land of Fire is the main stage for our story. It is here within the Hidden Leaf Village that our story found its genesis and it is here that it will find its end.

High above the village the stone faces of leaders gone by look down upon their village, Hokages, one and all, they were the founders and protectors of this place over the 60 odd years since its inception.

One after another great men stepped forth to accept the title of Hokage and do everything within their power to protect and lead the people to the best of their ability. From the Shodaime (First) who founded the village to the Yondaime (Fourth) quite possibly the greatest ninja the village ever produced they all gave of themselves selflessly for the betterment of their home.

And, today is no exception as the current Hokage, the Godaime (Fifth), does the same. But, there is one difference between the current and its predecessors, as one can quickly attain by glancing up upon the Hokage Monument resting high above the village, this being its gender.

Being the first female Hokage, Tsunade represents the epitome of what it is to be a kunoichi (female ninja), beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and deadly. She is what every young girl in the academy should strive to be. But, as with all great leaders, there are moments where one is reminded of just how like everybody else they truly are…

"Tsunade… Tsunade… Tsunade-SAMA!"

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, shoots straight up right having just been stirred awake by her assistant and apprentice Shizune. Having fallen asleep at her desk while filling out some of the endless paperwork that has become the bane of her existence since accepting the role of Hokage; she's more than a little surprised to find a smiling Shizune and a smirking Anko Mitarashi standing before her.

"Wha… What is it?" she asks sounding half asleep.

"Um, Tsunade-sama… your face." Shizune says, shaking her head.

Reaching up, Tsunade pulls off the small memo stuck to her cheek and wipes away the traces of drool from both.

"Sorry to interrupt your nap… but, I got something for ya." Anko states, a jovial smile slapped upon her lips as her tone gives away her amusement at the sight of the most powerful woman in Konoha drooling on herself.

Scowling slightly, Tsunade is shocked when Anko drops a huge package on her desk. Looking to the Tokubetsu Jounin for an explanation, she receives a cocky smile in return.

"A fellow Konoha-nin asked me to deliver this. I ran into him while returning from my mission never seen him before but he was more than convincing…" Anko explains her voice dripping with innuendo.

Tsunade looks up while shaking her head at Anko's antics with a smile, "Okay… well, I take your mission was a success. So, go home, take a shower, and have a good nights rest… you've earned it."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I'll do just that." Anko replies, bowing slightly before turning to leave. Reaching the door, she stops and looks back saying, "Tsunade, don't put that package to the side… I'd recommend you open it, ASAP."

Both Tsunade and Shizune look to Anko for further explanation but she's already gone. Shizune looks to the package sitting on the desk, asking, "So, are you going to open it?"

Tsunade looks the thing over and sighs, "Might as well, it'll beat doing more paperwork…" Seeing the look of annoyance on Shizune's face, Tsunade quickly recants, saying, "I mean… it must be something of great importance. Sadly, the paperwork will have to wait."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be outside… don't forget I need those papers signed in the morning."

"Of course not, have I ever…" Tsunade stops short as Shizune looks at her with a gaze that screams 'I'm serious!' to which she nods as her assistant exits the room.

Eyeing the package suspiciously, she picks it up, carefully opening it. Shifting its contents onto her desk, Tsunade's surprised when a tightly bound manuscript and an envelope fall out.

The envelope is bare except for her name written neatly across its front. Opening it, she begins reading the neatly written correspondence held within.

**Hokage-sama,**

**You don't know me, as I am nothing but yet another faceless Shinobi in your service. I am currently on extended assignment outside the village and am in need of a bit of your time and possibly your assistance.**

**Before you rests the fruits of a year and a half of toil and is something I'm quite proud of. I humbly request that you read it and if you deem it enjoyable and of significant quality that you find a publisher in Konoha to release it for all to read.**

**I seek no monetary gain, only for my words to reach the masses, but if such a thing is offered, please put it aside for me until such a time that I am able to collect it.**

**Of course, I want you to have a share as you are the one I hope will assist me in this endeavor. By now, you're probably wondering who I am and as much as I'd love to reveal that piece of information, I unfortunately can not.**

**Please forgive me on that point. And, since I can't possibly leave you without something to call me, you may refer to me as 9-T.**

**Humbly, 9-T **

Looking to the large manuscript before her, she reads the cover page and smiles… **Untitled by 9-T**

Opening to the first page she begins to read…

**I guess I should start from the beginning… It'll help make what's to come easier to understand or maybe it won't either way… What I'm about to say, you need to hear and accept as fact…**

**Demons are real and they walk amongst us…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**And, as I lay here and my life's essence pouring out of me I look to the heavens, the sky dark and mournful, as the rain washes away any regret I may contain… at least almost.**

**I had made a promise, a promise I intend to keep, yet with my vision blurring and my body becoming numb. I know that it may not be possible and a part of me accepts that…**

**But, another part, a selfish part, cries out in anguish for I will never return to them. Me, a mere mortal, a tainted vessel, has been blessed to walk with those who are gods and goddesses amongst men, lucky to have fought and fellowshipped with angels and demons, and fortunate enough to have loved. **

**And, loved them I did, each and every one of them, for they are my blood, my skulk, my family - my precious people.**

**So, with my breath stilling and my vision gone. My thoughts turn to the ones who hold a special place in my heart. One larger than they'll ever know…**

**My brothers are many but at this moment three in particular come to mind. Three who are most like me, three who I will miss the most… **

**The Mirror, one who is like me in so many ways, one who I promised never to leave alone again… **

**The Gemini, one who sought purpose in the acceptance of others as I did, one by whose example I promised to live by… **

**The Avenger, one who knows the pain of loneliness as I do, one who I promised to accept for who he is not what, and one who I forgive…**

**My sisters are many but I use that term under direst. Fearing what my true feelings may incur, fearing both rejection and acceptance, for one as I such feelings can be hazardous to both parties. **

**And, yet, three individuals emerge to the forefront of my thoughts. Seeing them in my mind's eye brings me peace in what maybe my final moments… **

**My Cherry Blossom… the one I promised to never fail, to always protect, and always love…**

**My Himes… the ones who brought light into my darkened existence, whether they were aware of it or not, the ones I promised to love, even though I was beneath them, two so alike yet so different… I love you both…**

**Forgive me, my mothers and fathers, my brothers and sisters, my loved ones, my precious people, for I have failed…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reading the last line of the story again, Tsunade can't help but weep as the sorrow, the regret, contained within those final passages are unlike any pain she's ever felt.

"My God, Naruto, is this really how you see the world…?"

Composing herself, she puts the tome aside and rises from her seat. Turning around, she looks out the window upon her village and is shocked to see the rising sun peaking out from the horizon.

_How long have I been… that boy… even when he's gone… giving me headaches…?_

Sighing softly, she reads the cover page and smiles sadly…

_9-T… nine tails, huh… as good an alias, I guess…? I'll get this thing published, all right. They all need to hear your story… embrace your tale… they need to see you the way you see them… as someone who is precious…_

Returning to her spot behind her desk, she begins formulating a course of action. Her goal is to get as many people to read this story as humanly possible.

Five minutes turn to ten, ten to twenty, twenty to thirty, thirty to an hour… it's then that Shizune makes her presence known. Fog horn in hand, she's more than surprised to find an alert and pensive Hokage glaring at her with raised eyebrow.

Following her line of sight, Shizune hides the horn behind her back and smiles sheepishly until Tsunade looks back to the bundle on her desk. Shizune's surprised to see a fire in her eyes unlike anything she's seen since before Naruto left with Jiraiya, despite how she continues to gaze impassively upon the object of her scrutiny.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Shizune, I want you to get the publisher and editor of 'Icha Icha (Make Out) Paradise' in here, now."

"I know you hate Jiraiya-sama's work but that's not enough of a reason to ban it…" Shizune states reluctantly.

"Huh… what? No, I want them to publish something for me… what?" Tsunade asks, in response to Shizune's incredulous stare.

"Did you say publish… for you?"

"Yeah, for me, so what…?"

"No offense, but the last time you showed me some of your writing it left… um, quite the distinct impression."

"What are you trying to say…?" Tsunade asks the slightest hint of amusement or is that annoyance in her tone.

"I don't think the world's ready for a yaoi edition of Icha yet."

"Hmm… well, first, I think you're wrong and, second, it's not my writings it's his…" she replies, handing her apprentice the letter.

"9-T… who's that…?"

"Someone… we don't know nearly as well as we thought…"

Shizune can sense the sadness in her words, but before she could ask for an explanation, Tsunade continues, "I want you to read a specific passage but first contact those Icha people."

"All right, I'm on it."

Watching Shizune vanish from the room, Tsunade reads over that final line once more…

**Forgive me, my mothers and fathers, my brothers and sisters, my loved ones, my precious people, for I have failed…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**We had searched for hours without success, only to stumble upon them in pure happenstance. Two women, two angels, sat across from us but that was most definitely not my first impression.**

**The mistress was beautiful beyond description. She processed an air about her that one could not ignore; even if she was stink-faced drunk. Strong, confident, and deadly… she was all this and more. Not that I cared or really noticed at that moment.**

**The attendant was the antithesis to her mistress. Plain and unassuming, yet one could not help to see the beauty she processed. Her beauty was a natural one that her master could only hope to attain. Yet, it was hidden under a meek disposition that frankly I didn't buy for a second. Not that I saw through it at that moment either. **

**They were a sight to behold, two women, two angels, who would come to hold a special place in my heart... They are my Okaasan and Neechan…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shizune could only blink her eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to spring forth. Never in her life had anyone managed to make her feel so loved, so special, that she had no idea how to respond. She looks to her mistress, who simply smiles and nods.

"He wrote this… how… when… why…?"

She was truly at a lost for words, Shizune always knew there was more to her otouto than he let on but this was simply too much.

"I don't know why, but as the letter said he wrote it over the past year and a half, as for how… I'd figure with a pen."

Shizune stares with amused eyes at Tsunade's lame excuse for humor. Seeing her look, Tsunade shrugs, laughs, and says, "Hey, it's early… I'm tired."

That causes Shizune to laugh out loud, as there's a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama, the members of ROD publishing have arrived."

"Fine, send them in…" Tsunade replies, turning to Shizune, she whispers, "Stick around, I don't want to be left alone with these perv…"

She freezes mid-sentence as two women enter the room, one a tall, boyish young woman maybe eighteen to twenty years of age, the other a bespectacled woman of average height and above average assets appearing to be in her late twenties-early thirties. To say that the two women already present are shocked would be an understatement.

"You-you're from ROD publishing…?" The Hokage asks, sounding as shocked as she looks.

"Correct, my name is Yumiko and this is my partner Maggie… um, it's an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama." the glasses wearing woman answers, bowing respectfully despite her obvious nervousness.

"Hi…" Maggie says blushing as everyone's gaze settles upon her. She fidgets slightly in place something that reminds Tsunade of a certain Hyuga.

"Um, fine… well, ladies, I called you here for an important reason…" Tsunade begins to explain before being cut off but a nervous Yumiko, "I'm sorry if Ero-chan has offended you but please don't shut us down or Icha… We…"

"Ero-chan…?" Tsunade and Shizune ask simultaneously.

"Oh, that's what we call Jiraiya around the office… it's kind of his codename." Yumiko explains, blushing slightly at the endearing yet perverse name.

"Anyway, that's not why you're here. What if I told you I had the next Icha sitting on my desk?" Tsunade asks sounding quiet pleased.

"Um, I'd say that a Yaoi version of…" Yumiko tries to explain before being cut of by the boisterous voice of the Hokage, "YOU'RE WRONG… Um, excuse me, I mean the next big hit that everyone can enjoy, men and women, young and old, a blockbuster of Icha proportions."

"I'd say I think you're correct." Yumiko nodding enthusiastically states.

"Uh huh, this is good… rough but good." agrees Maggie.

"Hey, when did…" Tsunade asks, shocked to notice that the duo is sitting on her couch huddled together reading 9-T's manuscript. Shaking her head she smiles, saying, "Well, take your time and tell me what you…" Before she can say any further she's cutoff by Yumiko, who mumbles, "Yeah, sure, talk later… reading."

Tsunade and Shizune smile at this, they take it as a good sign that they're that engrossed by the story. Little do they know that they were in the presence of two world class bibliomaniacs, who will only acknowledge to the quality or lack there of something until having read something cover to cover; meaning they'll be engrossed by just about anything.

"Kyu… I like him…?" Maggie states to no one in particular.

Tsunade smiles at them, as she waves Shizune out mouthing to her, "It'll be awhile."

Shizune nods and heads to leave glancing back at the odd women, smiling, she thinks, _Naruto-kun, I think you've gained your first fans…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A vessel…**

**One who was created to serve a purpose of immense importance, to bear an unspeakable burden, a power of unfathomable origin, and destined to be remembered as a hero for doing so. **

**Or, at least, that's how it was supposed to be… a vessel is really a damnation, a horrible mistake, a tainted shell, a monster, a demon… locked within the vessel is something that will forever haunt them until the day they die… alone, hated, and feared…**

**But, that will not be my fate… No, I shall rise above this tragic fate. I will shape my own destiny, as fate is only something we blame for our lot in life… and I won't do that and can't do that.**

**I wasn't always this strong, this mature, but once I came to understand the way of things I put a plan into action…**

**I would become a ninja of great strength, my village's greatest warrior, earning the respect of those who hate and fear me. I would become a man worthy of trust, of friendship, of loyalty, of love…**

**And, so I adopted a mask… a mask of joy, of innocence, of ignorance. No one would fear a fool and everyone loves a clown…or so I thought. But, I was soon proved wrong as the mask only seemed to add to my scorn… **

**I'm all those things by nature, but they're not all I am… no one could see 'underneath the underneath'… at least, not until those days. The days where I met them… the moments that would change the course of my existence… **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade hears sobbing and looks up from her paperwork to see Yumiko consoling a tear-streaked Maggie, "Its okay… I'm sure Kyu's gonna be fine in the end… those sisters and their father seem to be nice…"

"I-I know but his dreams are so sad…" Maggie replies, saying the most Tsunade has heard from the tall woman all day.

_So they've reached the nightmare… Naruto…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I've had the same dream ever since I was little… well; I guess dream isn't the correct term…**

**I'm surrounded by shadowy figures that all look upon me with such disdain. They're faceless yet I know the look they're giving me all too well. I run crying… something I've sworn never to do again yet the tears stream down my face without end and suddenly they're faceless no more. **

**It's them, all of them, the villagers, ninja and civilian alike, they begin to close in around me their stones and rotten fruit at the ready, some have clubs, others torches… **

**I scream for help. Then, there's a flash of light and I'm alone again but only for a moment as they appear… one by one, men and women, boys and girls, gods and goddess, all… my friends, my family, my precious people… they were once faceless as well before I had such things, but now so many friendly faces.**

**I start running to them and in the middle I see them… My Blossom, my Brothers, my Himes… I'm just about to reach them when I freeze; their smiling, loving faces contort into ones of absolute terror.**

**I reach out to them, to ask what's wrong and then I hear it, the screams and shouts…**

**Stay back, you… vessel…**

**You're tainted…**

**You're evil…**

**A monster…**

**A demon…**

**Just go…**

**Just go and die…**

**And, then it happens… I lose it… the rejection… the hate… the looks of utter fear and disgust…it's all too much… not them… anyone but them.**

**And, then I'm numb… moving so quickly, so efficiently… there's no pain… there's no guilt… there's no loneliness… that'll come later, it always does.**

**I stand there my body disfigured… broken… the vessel has shattered and I've done a horrible thing… the blood… so much blood.**

**They're dead, every last one of my precious people…. I'm covered in their blood and shredded flesh, so I scream as they come at last… the pain, the guilt, the loneliness, and then I hear them weakly calling out my name.**

**I yell out franticly searching threw the piles of bodies when finally I find them… they're breathing heavily and I begin to weep… they appear unharmed… when suddenly the youngest voices a question,**

"**Why…?"**

**I look to her, wordless, trying to speak to her yet I have no answer but it matters not for they're all right. I ask them to look at me, so that I may gaze into those milky white pools of lavender that sooth my soul so.**

**They do as I ask and I scream as my blood red orbs look into the nothingness of their hollowed, bleeding eye sockets.**

"**How could you do this… why?" the oldest girl asks.**

**Again, I have no answer… no answer I could speak aloud and so I continue to scream my howls turning to sobs… for in truth I have an answer… for its quiet simple…**

"**I am a vessel… a monster… a demon."**

**I always awaken after those words as tears leave my eyes and I cry… something I've sworn never to do again… yet, I do almost constantly but only when I'm alone - which is always.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yumiko and Maggie are both weeping as they read the final passage before putting the manuscript aside. Silence fills the room as they finally get their emotions in check, while they all reflect upon the overwhelming emotions contained within those pages.

"How much…" it's Yumiko who finally breaks the silence, capturing everyone's attention.

"How much what…?" asks Tsunade.

"How much for the rights to this book… the village… no, the world… must read it. They must experience it… we'll do anything…" Yumiko declares rising to her feet and pointing out the window in dramatic fashion.

"Yeah, anything…" Maggie adds.

Tsunade laughs happily before firmly stating, "It's free… now, lets begin talking about our next step… I want it polished and released as soon as possible."

"Um, okay, but it doesn't have a title?" Yumiko replies, her shock as to how quickly this is all happening clearly displayed upon her features.

"Don't worry… I already have one in mind." Tsunade states, a playful smirk on her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Having stopped at a small village to gather supplies, Naruto is surprised when Jiraiya suddenly stops short as their exiting a small trade shop.

"Hey, Ero-sennin… what's the hold up?" Naruto shouts, trying to get the attention of his perverted sensei, after bumping into him.

"How… how could they… those traitors." Jiraiya mumbles to himself holding something in his hands.

Looking over Jiraiya's shoulder, Naruto is shocked by what he sees. Snatching it out of his hands, Naruto looks the object over with immense fascination.

Jiraiya snaps out of his rut at his student's odd behavior, shrugging it off, he walks off leaving an unaware Naruto gawking at the item in his hands. Reading the cover, he smiles as an immense sense of pride swells over him.

_From the people who brought you Icha Icha Paradise… 3million copies sold… with foreword by The Godaime Hokage… 6 weeks atop the Konoha Bestsellers list… The Kyu Ninja Chronicles._

Naruto runs his hands over the cover once more as a content smile graces his lips. Opening the book, he goes to read the foreword when an angry sounding voice rings out in the distance.

"Naruto, get you're ass over here before I kill this fucking pervert!"

Looking over his shoulder at where his traveling companions are struggling to console a weeping Jiraiya, Naruto smiles sheepishly as he runs over to join them.

"Sorry… what's his problem anyway?"

"I have no idea… he keeps hollering about traitors and upstart novelists challenging the king… or some shit like that."

Naruto can only laugh, as he tightens his grip around the novel in his hands. Letting himself slip to the back of the group, as they start off again, he looks the cover over again before placing the book in his pack.

Running to catch up with his friends, he lets his thoughts wander to a certain angel and smiles deeply, thinking, _Thank you, Baa-chan._

Looking his students over, Jiraiya can only smile as the two boys and one girl exchange playful banter. He looks upon his prized student, standing between the others, as a smile graces his lips.

_Who'd have thought the kid had it in him… I can't help but wonder if he has any idea how much this is going to change everything._

And with that thought, Jiraiya spots a pretty young thing heading his way. But, before he can act, three large bumps sprout from his head where he's just been hit by three annoyed ninjas…

"Baka, Ero-sennin!"

Three voices shout, as one, causing said pervert to laugh as he thinks, _The more things change…_

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Connection

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Two: Connection**

Sakura Haruno, Chunin-ranked Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaves, stands before her leader and mentor Tsunade surprised to have been called so suddenly along with so many other familiar faces.

The remaining members of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and their Jounin senseis stand before the Hokage, all wondering why they've been summoned.

Looking around the room, Sakura notices several other familiar faces; standing in the corner is Temari, the Suna-Kono liaison, across from her is Iruka Umino, her academy sensei, standing next to him is Anko, that crazy Jounin from the Chunin Exam, and gathered in the corner are several Genin. Three of which she's quite familiar with, namely the "Konohamaru Corps" made up of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, but it's the fourth, leaning quietly against the wall, that catches her eye.

After scanning the room, Sakura quickly comes to the realization of what all these people share in common, namely a certain loud mouth ninja, but as far as she knows that fourth Genin has no connection to him whatsoever.

Hanabi Hyuuga looks up from her place in the corner to see a pink haired girl looking at her with a puzzled expression. Giving her a curt smirk, she goes back to wondering what in the world is she doing here with these people. She looks to where her cousin and sister are standing and sighs; _They don't even realize I'm here…_

Tsunade looks at all those gathered before her and smiles. Gathered before her are the best and brightest Konoha has to offer and they all have no idea of what a shock they're in for.

"Good morning, I assume you're all wondering why I have gathered you here this fine morning."

"Um… you could say that, Tsunade-sama." Sakura speaks up when no one else does.

"Well, I'll get to it then… Shizune!"

Everyone looks towards the entrance to the room where Shizune enters followed by Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki; they're each holding a large box that they place down before the Hokage's desk. Reaching into the box, they begin handing out its contents to those gathered around.

Tsunade sits with her hands bridged under her nose, as she judges everyone's reactions. They all seem a little unsure of what exactly is expected of them or what to expect from the item currently being passed around the room.

"Hokage-sama…" begins a confused Shikamaru Nara, something none of them are used to seeing.

"Yes, Shikamaru…" she replies trying to keep her tone from sounding too playful.

"Troublesome women…" he replies muttering it under his breath as he picks up on her jovial tone.

"The Kyu Ninja Chronicles… not my cup of tea." Kakashi Hatake announces, scanning the book in his hands with one uninterested eye.

"Trust me, Kakashi, this will hold your interest… if not consider it a mission." Tsunade says with a smirk.

"Is that an official mission…?" Kakashi asks his interest piqued.

"Considering your usual reading habits… yes, for you it is." Tsunade states, muffling a laugh as random mutters of "Pervert" sound from within the crowd.

"Ano… Hokage-sama, who is 9-T…?" Hinata Hyuuga asks drawing attention to herself.

"Honestly, I don't know…" Tsunade answers with a kind smile as she looks to the young Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, are we to read this… book? Is this a mission of some sort?" Neji Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, asks wanting to know what this is all about.

"I guess I should explain… does everyone have a copy?" she looks around the room to see everyone signal to that effect. "Good, all right, no… this is not a mission for anyone but Kakashi. But, I would like for you all to read this book."

Everyone present again begins to look over the object in their hands with much curiosity; several notice how it states that the foreword is written by the Hokage herself, while others had heard of the book and are surprised to have received a free copy.

"I'm sure most of you have heard of this titles impending release, as I've… the publishers have spared no expense in its publicity."

Everyone present notices her near slip of the tongue but none dare speak upon it. Her slip only serves to increase their interest and curiosity further.

"It doesn't officially release until tomorrow but I wanted to make sure that everyone of you received a copy."

"If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-sama, why is it so important that this group reads it." Iruka asks, voicing the thought crossing most everyone's mind.

"Let's just say… it connects… concerns you all in an intimate fashion." she replies looking around the room to find that her words have had the desired effect. "Well, that'll be all… and please do read it. I ask this, not just as your Hokage and fellow ninja… but as a friend with a mutual connection."

Everyone present nods, understanding her request, before quietly making their way out of the room. When everyone's taken their leave, Tsunade is surprised to find one person remains. Looking at her young delicate frame, carrying an air of nobility about her that Tsunade figures is only appropriate for one such as her, one would not think it possible for her to be one of the most promising ninjas of the younger generation.

"Hanabi-chan, is there something I can do for you?" Tsunade asks, surprising the young girl with the sound of her name.

Looking around the room, Hanabi is surprised to find herself left only with a smiling Hokage. Stepping out of the corner, she makes her way in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, I was…" she pauses trying to collect her thoughts.

"No, need to apologize, Hanabi-chan… and Tsunade is fine, we are alone."

"Um… Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I was just wondering… what possible connection could I have to this book… or to the others that were present?"

Tsunade looks the young girl over and gives her a knowing smile, "You maybe surprised by how much you have in common or for that matter how deep a connection you have to that book in your hands."

"I don't understand, Tsunade-sama."

"I don't expect you to, but do me a favor… read that book and then come back and tell me what you think of it. Will you do that for me, Hanabi-chan?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, now, you better be off… you don't want to be the last one to finish it."

Hanabi nods and bows before heading to leave, but before she can exit Tsunade calls out to her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama.?"

"One more thing… when you're finished with it, ask your father, sister, and cousin what they think of it; and tell your Father that I said… thanks again for understanding him."

"A-as, you wish, Tsunade-sama." Hanabi replies more than shocked for her family to be brought up.

"Oh… and, Hanabi-chan… Tsunade is good enough."

"Ye-yes, Tsunade-sa... Yes, Tsunade… Thank you."

Tsunade smiles as Hanabi vanishes from sight and wonders, _How long till all the excitement starts…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura looks around surprised by where her wondering has lead her, it's their bridge, Team 7's meeting spot, where she now stands. Leaning against the tree there, she looks down at the book in her hand and sighs.

_A connection we all share… an intimate one at that._

Sitting down against the tree, she opens the book and begins to read…

**What does it mean to be a Ninja…**

**What does it mean to be a Man…**

**What makes one worthy of Love…**

**What makes one worthy of Hate…**

**While I don't have all the answers… within the pages of this book you'll find an example of a true ninja and a fine man worthy of our love not hate.**

**The Kyu Ninja Chronicles arrived, untitled, on my desk with a note attached to it. The note was from a Konoha Nin in need of my assistance. He had written an amazing piece of work but had no idea as to what his next course of action should be.**

**And, so, he turned to me… and I'm glad he did. This work should stand as a testament to what hard work and strength of character can accomplish. I refer not only to the author but to the characters within as well.**

**To you the reader, I say… enjoy. Read and enjoy this tale of love and pain, of joy and sorrow, of strength and weakness.**

**I've been asked many times what qualities must one exhibit to be Hokage, and let me say that if one person ever so perfectly captured the essence of a fine Hokage it's the character of Kyu.**

**Read, enjoy, learn, and accept… remember one must always see 'underneath the underneath'.**

**Tsunade, The Godaime Hokage**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So smart… so strong… my Cherry Blossom… stronger than she ever gives herself credit for… she used to be a quiet, shy girl… so unsure of herself… so scared… yet, she was cute, sweet, and smart. **

**I remember when she was quiet and withdrawn before she became friends with Yellow Flower. That's when she began to change but there was still a tough road ahead of her.**

**One day, when she was alone and being picked on by some of the other girls, I stepped in to defend her. The other girls began making fun of her for being friends with the outcast, the loser, the fool.**

**So, she did the only thing she could do in that situation… she pushed me out the way and made fun of me too. They cheered her on and left together laughing.**

**I saw her glance back at me as they left; she had a look of worry in her eyes. So, I flashed a big toothy grin, for it was my shield, as pranks where my sword.**

**Once, I was sure I was alone I dropped my shield, my mask removed, I became quiet and withdrawn. I was glad I could help her, it had gone as planned… but, it still hurt.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura pauses as she finishes reading those words, she's shocked beyond belief. There's simply no way this can be real. There's no way what she read can be real. Yet, it is and with that realization she jumps to her feet rushing off to find somebody who can help her understand what this is.

Little does Sakura know but on the other side of the village, someone is reading at the same pace; but they've continued and what they're reading is shocking them too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**It was also on that day where I first noticed 'her'… I don't know how long she had been there but I became aware of her presence when I heard a muffled sob.**

**Looking up, I saw her peeking from behind a tree. I pretended not to see her and got up, looking as if I was leaving the park we were in. But, I had simply circled around and got up into the tree she was hiding behind.**

**Much to my surprise, she was crying and not cause she was hurt. No, she was shedding tears of compassion… compassion for me and my plight.**

**Sitting on a branch above her, I heard her mumbling to herself, she said, "Why… why where they so mean… he was just being nice… he was just trying… why…?"**

**I was shocked… could she really be crying for me, I wanted to say something, thank her, cry myself, but as I got a good look at her face I saw something that would stick with me forever.**

**Her eyes… those lovely pools of lavender that seemed to be pulling me in… but, even at that young an age I clearly understood something else – I could look but dare not touch…**

**I would later learn exactly why that was, but at the moment this did not concern nor occur to me. Yet, all I did was sit there watching her while she cried for me. **

**Never in my life had I felt so wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful for knowing that there was at least someone who cared and horrible that I was causing her pain and couldn't do anything about it.**

**But, I could tell that those tears weren't for me alone. I don't know how I knew, maybe I saw a little bit of myself in her. Once she had finally composed herself and got to her feet. I followed her… I don't know why, but I was compelled to make sure she was all right.**

**I stuck to the alleyways and rooftops, as I had become skilled at running, leaping, climbing, and hiding over the years, for obvious reasons, so following her unseen was simple to say the least.**

**Looking back on it now, it would be the closest thing to a date I would ever experience. Watching her stop in the marketplace, looking over various things, stopping at the flower shop, she looked so happy smelling the various plants. She finally bought some and headed on her way. I would later find some of my own in the forest and try to grow them; it seemed to be a nice way to remember her.**

**Arriving safely at her home, I hopped down in front of the gates to her family's estate. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to feel the way I was. I didn't exactly know how that was at the time, but I knew it wasn't for someone like me to feel towards someone like her. **

**It would be about a week later that an event that would change my life forever would occur… it would also give me insight into a way a life I could never imagine.**

**I would come to know them… My Hime and Chibi-Hime… I would also take my first life in defense of one who would become precious to me…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She can't believe what she's read. This can't be possible, this can't be happening, yet it is and it's shaken her to her very core.

_Is this even possible… that he knew… and he… I was… untouchable…_

Hinata wipes away the tears that threaten to fall, as she continues to read. What she reads next leaves her feeling something she has become used to feeling – Sad, Confused, and Unwanted.

_Father, Hanabi, and… Naruto._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Moment of Change

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: Also See Profile for response to reviews…

Beginning in this chapter there where be parts where the story will shift from how a scene is written in **KNC** to how it actually happened.

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Three: Moment of Change**

**It began like any other day in my up until then pathetic existence. I had spent the morning being glared and spit upon, the afternoon running from bullies and angry villagers, and was heading back to my sad excuse for an apartment after some training in the evening when I heard something. **

**Making my way through the woods surrounding the village, I was more than surprised to see someone walking through my domain. This was my sanctuary, an area of the woods where no one came; it was my hiding place and training ground and this man was trespassing. **

**I followed him because something simply didn't feel right, my suspicions would be confirmed when the bundle he was carrying made a noise.**

"**Daddy…"**

**It was muffled but loud enough for me to hear. When the man hit the bundle telling it to be quiet, I knew this was all wrong. I continued to follow him, thinking of what I should do… but, with each step taking us farther from the village…**

**Gripping the kunai taped to my right thigh, Old Man Soul had given it to me so I could prepare for entering the academy, I kept it with me however as a last line of defense; feeling it against my hand I realized it was now or never…**

**Leaping down upon him from behind, I tackled him, knocking him over. I had the advantage but only for a moment as he quickly grabbed me and threw me into a nearby tree.**

**I knew something was broken as the pain in my chest was intense; I looked up to notice that the small bundle had unraveled to reveal a small child. She looked to me with eyes wide with fright; I also realized I had seen eyes like that before… they had belonged to Hime, which meant this small girl was somehow related to her. That knowledge made my decision for me…**

"**Run… Run Now…"**

**It took everything in me to scream that out, but at least she listened. Scrambling up to her feet, she tried to run… but, I knew she wouldn't get far as the man was now stalking after her… completely ignoring the fact that I was still there.**

**I grabbed a rock that lay next to me and threw it at him. It had the desired effect, turning to face me, he shook his head.**

"**Stupid brat, I don't want to kill you… but, you're leaving me no choice."**

"**Leave her alone…"**

**It had left my lips before I even knew what I was saying. He looked at me with a critical eye; I could then see amusement in them.**

"**I like you, kid…"**

**He then simply turned around and headed after the girl, she hadn't gotten far as I could still see her struggling to get away. With her arms bound and blood dripping down her leg, I could tell she was hurt but had no idea how badly it could be.**

**I had to do something, I had to get up, I wouldn't let her down… **

**Funny the way things work out… here was a man, kidnapping a small child, yet he was the first adult, besides the Old Man, to every look upon me without hatred in his eyes… not only that, he liked me… he saw something in me and approved.**

**Reaching the girl, he momentarily struggled to get a hold of her but once he did, he threw her over his shoulder and turned back around to face me.**

"**Hey, kid… how about you…"**

**It was all he would get out as I was on him. Leaping upon his chest, I swung my kunai down… it pierced his throat… He let loose a gurgled yell… as his blood squirted out upon me.**

**We hit the ground hard… me and the girl flying off him… struggling to my feet, I hurried over to her… **

"**Hey… you, all right?"**

**Her eyes shot open and locked with mine… fear turned to confusion, turned to realization, turned to relief… she started to cry and mumbled out, "Father…" before passing out.**

**Laying her down, I turned to where the man laid in a pool of his own blood. Standing before him, he looked to me and smiled. I could see it through his facemask; he continued to smile even as he pulled my kunai from his throat.**

"**Good… job… Now… finish it…"**

**He held it out to me and I accepted with shaky hands. He motioned to his heart and nodded. I kneeled beside him and said I was sorry… he shook his head, grabbed my hands and lined them up with my target.**

"**Be… strong…"**

**I nodded and drove my kunai into his heart… I was eight years old and I had just taken my first life.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Struggling to remain conscious, I made my way through the outskirts of the village… I knew where I must go and I would make it if it killed me…**

**Tightening my grip on the small girl asleep on my back… I continued on my way recognizing the area I was in.**

"**We're almost home…"**

**I said it more for myself then for her, but it was true… Turning the next corner I now stood before the estate I had followed Hime to.**

"**Hey… Hey… Open up…"**

**I tried to yell but the pain in my chest was only worst now. Giving up, I slammed my fist against the gate until I heard a voice from inside.**

"**Hurry… get the master!"**

**Tired, I sat against the gate with her asleep in my lap. I struggled to stay conscious, as I heard a commotion coming from the other side.**

"**She's back… someone has found her… quick open the gate!"**

**A door to the side of the massive gate opened and people came rushing out… I was surprised to see that they all had the same type of eyes… I was brought out of my musings by an angry voice…**

"**What have you done… demon?!"**

**It wasn't the first time nor would it be last someone called me that…**

"**Hand her over this instant!"**

**They began reaching for her and before I knew what I was doing, I had brandished my kunai. Still covered with the blood of my kill, I waved it in front of us.**

"**Stay… back… I want 'Father'… only 'Father'!"**

**They looked at me like I was crazy, but I did not care… she wanted "Father" and I would get her to him.**

"**I said… STAY BACK!"**

**My chest throbbed at my outburst and I cough up a bit of blood, alerting me to the fact of how injured I truly was. The sudden movement of my body caused her to stir in her sleep; she tightened her grip on me and snuggled up against me.**

**I couldn't help but smile at that… she was so cute, so innocent… And, I wouldn't let a soul hurt her… My eyes where drawn to the crowd that had now gathered around us… a tall man now stood before us, I don't know for how long… His eyes where the same as everyone around me, yet they where different…**

**While everyone seemed to be focused upon me, with hatred in their eyes, he was focused solely upon the girl asleep in my arms…**

"**Are… you… 'Father'?"**

**It was all I could say, my vision was getting blurry, I could taste my own blood on my lips, and unconsciousness was beckoning… But, I would not go until I had confirmation that she was now safe with her father…**

"**Yes, Child, I am her father…"**

**I smiled up at the man before me, I had succeeded… I had protected her…**

"**She's… all right… just tired…"**

**The last thing I remember was him taking her out of my arms and my kunai hitting the floor… My eyes locked with his once more and in them I saw something that until that moment was alien to me – gratitude.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I awoke to darkness… I couldn't see anything but I could tell I wasn't alone… and then it all came rushing back to me… the girl… the man… the blood…**

"**Where… am I… Where is she… I know you're there…"**

**There was no answer, so I tried to stand and fell right back down. I was lightheaded and sore… my limbs where stiff and throat dry…**

"**Is… Is she all right? Please… just tell me."**

**Again, no answer and I am now at my limit.**

"**I swear if you hurt her… I'll… I'll kill you."**

"**Why…?"**

**I guess that was what they wanted to hear. The voice was cold and stern; I turned to where it sounded from and tried to look tough.**

"**You… if you hurt her… I'll kill you… just like that other guy…"**

**I had spoken without thinking and once it was out there, once it had left my lips, I couldn't stand it anymore… I cried… tears falling at will…**

"**Please… I… I didn't want to do it… I… Please… just tell me she's okay… Please…"**

**There was movement and then I was surrounded by light. My vision clearing, refocusing, I found myself in a large bedroom. I was sitting on a cot in the corner of the room and before me stood a man holding a blindfold.**

**Looking up at him, I instantly recognized him as the one called "Father". I looked around the room franticly… looking for any sign of her…**

Hiashi Hyuuga looked upon the blonde child before him with something akin to wonder. Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Kyuubi, had arrived on his doorstep holding the sleeping form of his missing daughter Hanabi, one day prior beaten and bloody with three broken ribs and a pierced left lung.

Now, here he is searching frantically for what he can only assume is any sign of his daughter's well-being. Clearing his throat, he recaptures the child's attention.

"Tell me, Child, why did you assist my daughter?"

"No… not until you tell me if she's okay."

Hiashi can only smile at the child. For him to still be worried about someone else when he should be more concerned for himself is impressive.

"She is fine. Now, why did you help her?"

Naruto looks at him with confusion clearly evident in his eyes. Hiashi sees this and realizes he's smiling at the boy yet again.

"I just did… why wouldn't I?"

"That, Child, is the real question."

"Huh…" Naruto replies his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing… Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Naruto nods and proceeds to recap his day from when he woke up to when he ran into the woods to when he finished his training and saw the man carrying the odd bundle to when he killed him and brought the girl home.

Hiashi listened to the boy's story and couldn't help but feel both disgusted and proud. Disgusted at the treatment this boy receives from his fellow villagers and proud of the boy for not only rising above it but for also risking his life to protect a complete stranger.

"Could you take us there, so that we could find the body?"

"Yeah… am I in trouble?" Naruto asks avoiding the man's gaze.

"Child, why would you ask such a thing?"

"I killed that man…" Naruto states the sadness in his voice is disheartening to say the least.

"Yes, you did." Hiashi cuts in seeing where this is going. "You killed a man who had kidnapped my daughter. You only acted as any true Ninja of Konoha would have."

Naruto remains quiet, but nods. Hiashi, sits on his bed across from the cot, not sure what to do or say next. One would be surprised by how much thought had gone into this encounter. Some members of the clan had actually suggested that it was the boy who had taken his daughter and that he should be dealt with as such.

He was no fool, he could tell by just the few words he exchanged with the boy before he succumbed to his injuries and by the way he looked upon his child that this boy was her savior not assailant.

"What's her name…?"

Hiashi is caught of guard, as Naruto suddenly speaks his voice barely audible.

"Her name is Hanabi. I am her father, Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Hiashi… where am I?"

"You, Child, are in my chambers within the Hyuuga compound. You've been here every since you arrived a little over twenty-four hours ago."

"I slept for a day… I must have been hurt badly."

"Yes, you were… why does this not surprise you?"

"When I get hurt real bad… like that time they caught me on my birthday and beat me … I sleep for a long time, but I always wake up feeling better."

Hiashi feels a chill run through him. He's thrown by how a child can speak of such things as if they where a common occurrence and then it hits him – it's because they are.

"Child, what do you seek?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I am indebted to you. You saved the life of my child at the risk of your own. What do you want?"

Hiashi having only just met Naruto had no idea what a huge mistake he made in asking that.

**He had the nerve to ask me what I wanted… did he actually think that I had saved her because I wanted some kind of a reward… No, I wouldn't let him think such a thing…**

"**Nothing… I want nothing…"**

"**Child, I will not owe a debt… what do you want?"**

"**I didn't help Chibi-Hime cause I wanted something."**

**He eyes me over a moment before he starts laughing.**

"**What so funny… I'm serious!!!"**

"**Yes… Sorry, Child, I meant no disrespect. I understand that you didn't save her seeking reward… but despite that fact… a reward you shall receive. Now, what do you want of me?"**

**I look into his eyes for any hint of… well, I'm not sure what… but what I find is surprising… I find honesty, sadness, and understanding.**

"**I want… I want you to train me."**

**To say that he was surprised would be an understatement as he just sat there blinking at me… He wasn't the only one surprised as I had said it with out even thinking, but once it was said I knew it was right.**

"**Why do you want me to train you?"**

"**I want to be strong… I want to be able to protect… myself… and others."**

**He continues to sit there looking me over, as if he's trying to bore into my very soul… I don't back down… I look him straight in the eye… and then he smiles at me…**

"**Very well… I will train you."**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata has no idea as to how she should react to what she's reading. If the characters in this story are really who she thinks they are, then it means that there are secrets being keep from her by her own Father and Sister that involve the one she loves.

Trying to remain calm, she decides to keep reading and save judgment until she finishes this book.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura had tried his apartment but he was nowhere to be found. Trying a few more spots she's heard he frequents, she was disappointed to find him at none of them.

Stepping out of the tree line, she's surprised to find him here. Yet, upon retrospect, it probably should have been the first place she checked.

Sitting next to the memorial stone, she finds Kakashi reading his little orange book and sighs.

"Don't you have a mission to complete?"

Kakashi looks up at her with a lazy gaze and smiles. He holds it towards her and she notices that wrapped in the cover to his dirty little book rests his copy of KNC.

"I have a reputation to maintain." he causally states.

Shaking her head, she sits next to him and silence soon prevails. She looks to find him actually reading the book and can't help but smile. Her smile wouldn't last long as he speaks and says the one thing she was both hoping and fearing to hear.

"Naruto's quite talented, it would seem."

Sakura remains silent. There it was the confirmation she wanted and yet she can't help but feel worse for it. Remembering how he described her, _His Cherry Blossom…_

"Turn to page 136."

Sakura looks to Kakashi to see him smiling. Turning to that page, what she's about to read will forever change how she views her orange clad teammate…

"He… They knew each other… Haku's alive…?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Gemini

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Four: Gemini**

**Every time… every time, I practiced Sensei's taijutsu I'm always left depleted of chakra. At the time, it took everything I had to control the amount released with each blow. Of course, I remember him saying that I should accept its use as an assassination style in my hands, but I couldn't help but want to try and learn to use it like he did.**

**As, a result of my stubbornness I would always end up passing out from chakra depletion. But, this was one time where I was glad for it.**

**Awakening to a soft voice in my ears… I awoke to a vision unlike anything I had experienced before or since… She was a goddess…**

**Now, I can say that I'm blessed to know some utterly beautiful women… but, none held a candle to the beauty at my side… so like any red-blooded male I did what was expected of me… I stared like a fool.**

"**Is my face really that fascinating?"**

**Her voice was as soft as it was gentle and all I could do was nod. She giggled at my reaction and it caused me to turn a deep shade of red.**

"**Well, I'll leave you to your sleep… I was just worried you'd catch a cold."**

"**Worried… about me?"**

**She looked at me a bit puzzled before smiling and giving a quick nod.**

"**Thank you."**

**She simply shook her head and went about her business. I sat there watching her gather herds and before I knew it I was helping. She gently lead me threw the process, showing me which where medicinal… I kept stealing glances at her and she continued to gently laugh them off.**

"**So, why are you out here all alone?"**

"**Training…"**

"**Are you some kind of ninja…? I noticed your headband."**

"**Yeah, I am… I was practicing a super secret style my sensei taught me… It's super cool and super deadly."**

**I couldn't help but try and impress her, yet now that I think about it… I sounded like such a kid.**

"**What are you training for… you look pretty strong and manly as it is."**

**I couldn't help but blush at her words… I had never had such a long conversation with a girl before… well, besides Chibi-Hime… and I was constantly trying to make sure I didn't say anything stupid.**

"**Yeah, well, there's always someone stronger… so I need to get stronger too and stay focused."**

"**But… Why…?"**

**Her question was innocent enough but the answer it brought forth surprised us both… the resulting conversation would change both our outlooks.**

"**Right, now, it's cause I have to prove something to a certain person… but, its also cause I need to be strong so that someday I may become the Soul of my village. Then everyone who looks down on me will have to realize how wrong they were."**

**She looked me over as if she was trying to find fault in my words… I did the same, trying to see why she would doubt them…**

"**And… are you doing this all for that certain person or for your own sake…?"**

"**What…?"**

**She caught me off guard with that one and I guess my face showed it, as she started to laugh... it was soft and free… it made me do the same and then she spoke so suddenly that I nearly missed it.**

"**Do you have anyone special in your life?"**

**I just sat there as the true implication of those words hit me all at once… did I… if I did what did it mean… if I didn't what did that… before I could think on it any further she continued.**

"**When someone is protecting something that is truly precious to them… they can become truly strong… stronger than they ever imagined… as strong as they must be."**

**Her words where strong, firm, and true… Our eyes meet and I smiled… not that phony smile that was my shield… no, a true smile… an honest smile… and she did the same.**

**In that moment they came to me one by one… My precious people, Old Man Soul, Sensei, Hime, Chibi-Hime, Scar, Cyclops, Avenger, Cherry Blossom and now, her.**

"**Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."**

**She nodded and proceeded to gather her things. **

"**You will get stronger… stronger than you can ever imagine… I know we'll meet again."**

**Standing she flashed me one last beautiful smile before beginning to leave… I realized that I hadn't asked her name, but before I could she spoke…**

"**Oh, I think you should know… I'm a boy."**

**I was shocked… I was confused… but above all else… I was happy… I had made a new friend and I knew he was right… I would get stronger and we would meet again… I just had no idea how soon.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**They where dead… Momo and Avenger… both died defending us… both dead by our hands… Cyclops was still unconscious and Cherry Blossom was guarding our client. **

**And, we where left both craving revenge… Sensei's "forbidden" taijutsu at the ready, I charged at him… I could taste his demise.**

**Gemini charged at me… all fear or regret gone… only a need for vengeance driving him on… We were mere feet apart when we felt them… Stopping side by side, we turned to see them.**

**The bastard responsible for all of this had arrived bringing about a hundred bandits and mercenaries with him… his sick laugh filled our ears and our eyes meet… needles and kunai where drawn… with a nod it was then agreed…**

"**What a mess… only two little ninja left… this'll be…"**

**It was all he'd manage to say before Gemini's needles had pierced his eyes and I lopped of his head. Standing back to back, before his headless corpse, we where surrounded by his men and we laughed…**

"**You're all going to die."**

"**For Momo… not a soul shall leave unscathed."**

**We charged into the crowd making short work of the ones we encountered… He plunging needles into their vital spots and I using Sensei's style freely for the first time, while hidden within the mist that surrounded us… We were making short work of them but the numbers weren't in our favor.**

**Meeting again in the midst of the horde, our backs together once more, I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled.**

"**I'm sorry about Momo."**

"**I'm sorry about your friend."**

**A couple of fools charged us and with a palm to the chest and needles to the throat they were down.**

"**You know if we had met someplace else… we would have been friends."**

"**Yes… I believe that too… Kyu, I…"**

"**It's all right… we'll go down together…as brothers"**

"**Yes… brothers."**

**With a final nod and smile we charged head long into our fate… but it was not to be.**

"**What the…"**

**Arrows came flying into our midst and we turned to see that the villagers had arrived. Now, with an awakened Cyclops they where preparing to attack…**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"**

**Suddenly the numbers of our saviors was greatly added to by dozens of Cyclops's clones. The bandits finally wavered and decided to make a hasty retreat.**

**Amidst the chaos, I came to a decision and made my move. Grabbing Gemini by the shoulder I threw him towards the edge of the unfinished bridge…**

**He looked at me with confused, hurt eyes… but, I couldn't waver not if this was going to work.**

"**Now, for you…"**

**I charged forward, drawing a kunai and plunging it into his midsection… Our eyes met for only a moment before he was gone… plummeting over the edge to the waters below.**

"**Kyu… was that necessary?"**

**I turned around to find Cyclops standing there; he had a sad yet understanding look in his eye. Sighing, I walked past him towards where Avenger laid with Cherry Blossom crying over him.**

**I felt so helpless… so worthless… and then I saw it… a twitch of the hand… and then I knew I was right… Pulling her off of him, I pulled him up and shook him awake.**

"**Kyu… why are you touching me…?"**

"**Oh… sorry…?"**

**I drop him unceremoniously on his ass causing him to look up at me with that scowl of his, just as Cherry Blossom bops me over the head causing me to fall atop him.**

"**Oh… I'm sorry!"**

**I look up at her and smile before pulling her down on top of us. She was pissed for only a moment before pulling us both into an embrace. I looked over her shoulder at Avenger, who gave me a smirk and a nod.**

**At, which I smiled… I then knew that it was all right… that I had made the right choice…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Two weeks had passed and it was almost time for us to head home. Our mission complete, our team intact, overall it was a success.**

**But, it was not without it's loses… Momo was dead… despite being a Missing-nin; he was a fine example of what it meant to be a true shinobi.**

**A large chunk of our innocence was taken from us… in our first real mission; we had faced death, a questioning of our ideals, and made it through relatively unscathed.**

**Standing before the graves I suggested we dig for Momo and Gemini, the second being empty, we said our final goodbyes... Cherry Blossom then asked a question that was more than appropriate…**

"**Were they right about what it means to be a ninja… are we all really just disposable tools…?"**

"**A Shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for their own existence… it is merely important that we exist as tools for our village to use as they see fit… it's as true for us as it is for any ninja anywhere else."**

**Cyclops's answer just didn't sit right with me… I had been told as much by Sensei during our talks, but to witness and experience it… I didn't like it and I would voice as much.**

"**I don't agree… not for one second… we're more then tools… we're more than skills, jutsus, and bloodlines… if that's what it means to walk the path of a true ninja… then I'm going to create my own path… my own destiny… my nindo."**

**I looked at those gathered around me and I saw the surprise in their eyes. It dawned on me that I had let my mask slip and yet… they were now smiling…**

"**Well, said Kyu…"**

"**Yeah, who knew?"**

"**Dobe…"**

**As, we prepared to leave I asked to stay behind a little longer, they all nodded and let me be. Once, I was sure we where alone I called out to him…**

"**You can come out now…"**

"**I heard what you said… I like it."**

"**I meant it… you're more than your bloodline… I'm more than what people see… we're not tools… and I'll live my life proving it."**

**We were silent for awhile both just enjoying the others company… but the sun was setting and my team returned home in the morning.**

"**I'm truly sorry about…"**

"**I know… I thought I was worthless… I had provoked you… I wanted death. He stepped in and showed me that I had value beyond that of a tool… of a weapon… I thank him for it."**

"**Still… he's gone and my friend lives."**

"**Well, I could always kill him… make it even, if you like?"**

**I stood there stroking my chin as I contemplated his offer… doing this succeeded in bringing back that soft, free laugh that I love so.**

"**Nah… he may be a bastard, but I like having him around."**

**I offered him my hand and he gladly accepted, we shook not as rivals or friends but as brothers…**

"**Here… I expect to hear from you every once in awhile."**

"**I promise… so, I guess this is goodbye?"**

"**For now…" **

**We parted ways as two kindred souls… knowing that out there was someone we could trust… someone we could turn to… someone who would understand… someone I'm proud to call – My Brother…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi watched Sakura as she read. The truth of what happened in the Wave was surprising to say the least. Naruto had managed to not only save Haku's life but do it under his nose. Kakashi couldn't help but admit he was proud of the boy.

"He… They knew each other… Haku's alive…?"

"It would seem so… that Naruto is something else."

"Yeah… yeah, he is."

Sakura sits there looking out at the three training posts that rest before them and smiles at the memories they bring. But, at the same time she wonders how many of those memories are false…

_Did I ever really know him…? Did I ever get to see the real Naruto…?_

Kakashi, as if able to hear her question, stands, offering her a hand. Helping her to her feet, they look out over their training ground together - the remaining members of Team 7.

"Naruto was… Naruto… He may have had secrets, but how he felt about us and those around him was anything but hidden. I think… we were all simply blind to how deep those feelings ran… or from where they came."

Sakura is shocked. Leave it to Kakashi to state the obvious, even if it wasn't obvious until he said it. Laughing, she starts to walk off; turning around she smiles brightly.

"I'm going to go home and start back from the beginning… I-I want to know him… I want to understand…"

Kakashi nods, as Sakura turns and heads off, looking back at the Memorial Stone once more, he then vanishes, thinking, _That we all do… I wonder how many will see 'underneath the underneath' to see the truth within his fiction...?_

Seconds later, laughter can be heard through out the field…

_Momo… he called the "Demon of the Hidden Mist"… Momo… _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was nearing the end of the fourth chapter and could not believe what she had read. Her three year old sister was kidnapped, only to be saved by an eight year old Naruto. As, thanks her Father agreed to train and prepare him for life as a Ninja. Most shocking of all was something she didn't think was even possible, but if these words are true is…

"Naruto knows… the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)…?"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Purpose

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Five: Purpose**

**I had a sensei now… I was ecstatic… I would become 'strong and brave and everyone would love me and no one would ever hurt me again'… or so that's what my eight year old self believed.**

**The truth of the matter was that I was one year away from entering the Academy – finally… Thanks to Old Man Soul being able to convince… well, I don't know who… whoever it was that needed to be convinced that me attending was a good thing.**

**So, with that in mind, Sensei agreed to train me for one year… he promised that in that time he'd make me more than ready… But, only if I was willing to work for it and I was; I just needed to prove it.**

**He threw me headlong into it… From day one, I knew it would be a long grueling year, but also that it'd be worth it in the end. **

**A physical fitness routine to build strength and stamina. **

**A chakra refinement course to build my reserve, while teaching me how to harness it properly.**

**An academic advancement curriculum made up of history, mathematics, sciences, literature, tactics and stratagem, psychology and theology… those last four were and still are a little beyond me, but they've kept my interest till this very day.**

**Everyday, I'd meet with Sensei via the secret entrance he showed me. We'd proceed to his private dojo within the estate where I would go through the routine he set for me…**

**Fitness in the morning, chakra control and the basics in the afternoon, and a discussion on the academics that I'd work on at home that evening.**

**Several times a week when his schedule permitted it, we'd sit together to meditate… Of course, this always broke down into me asking him a thousand questions about everything and anything, but, honestly, I don't think he minded one bit.**

**And, that's how it was. He'd greet me every morning then leave me to it, checking up on me through out the day… I didn't know to what degree but I could tell that Sensei was someone important… and following my first two weeks with him I got my first clue…**

"Child, come here." Hiashi calls out from the entrance to the dojo and its surrounding area.

Hopping down from the tree, he was currently trying to scale, Naruto runs over to him. Bowing, he then smiles brightly at his teacher before loudly asking, "Yes, Sensei?"

Hiashi can't help but smile at the child's endless energy. He'd be the first to tell you that he was quite impressed with the dedication the boy showed.

"Child, I have important business to attend to. So, I won't be able to see you later today…"

"Ahhh… but, Sensei, you said you'd read my report on the Third today."

"Yes, I did… but, this was unexpected. As, a form of apology, I am going to give you the day off."

Now, Hiashi didn't know what to expect from the boy but what he got was far from ever occurring to him. Naruto's face became solemn and he sat down with a huff.

"If you don't want to train me anymore… you can just say so, Sensei…"

He was at a lost for words, Hiashi couldn't even fathom ending the child's training. If the progress he showed over these past two weeks was any indication, he would make up all the years of schooling he missed plus some before the year was out.

Watching Naruto sit there dejectedly, he realized what this was about. Here was a boy who had never been given a chance and in him he saw that chance; he was simply afraid of losing it.

Sitting next to the boy, Hiashi watches out of the corner of his eye as Naruto looks at him puzzled. He has to keep from smiling when the boy gets up and mimics his position. Side by side, they sit looking out over the training field, their sights set upon the medium-sized pond near its middle.

"Sensei… don't you have something important to do?"

"Yes, Child, I do… but, I do not believe they'll be to upset if I'm a little late."

He watches as Naruto closes his eyes and nods as he contemplates his words. The child would remain silent for only a moment more before jumping to his feet.

"I don't want you to get in trouble cause of me!"

"Who says I would…?"

"Well, whenever I'm late in meeting the Old Man he always scolds me, saying that being on time is as important to a Ninja as being able to use any Jutsu."

"Those are wise words… All right, I'll be off then."

Naruto nods in agreement, before remembering why he was upset in the first place but before he can saying anything Hiashi injects.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, as always…"

Naruto's face beams as he nods in agreement. Hiashi nods back before heading off. Stopping by the exit that will take him back into the main compound, he looks back at Naruto walking up the tree and nods in approval.

_The child deserves a day of leisure, yet he'll never take one. I know exactly what will keep him distracted._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I was left alone in the training field, so I continued my training secure in the knowledge that no one but Sensei came back here. I knew he wouldn't mind if I stayed to continue training, or at least, I hoped since it had never come up in any of our discussions. **

**I was halfway up the tree when I heard a sound, soft and harmonious; it was coming from below me.**

"**What you doing?"**

"**I'm trying to walk up this tree."**

"**Why?"**

"**So, that I'll get stronger."**

"**Why?"**

"**So, that I can become a real Ninja."**

"**Why?"**

"**So, that I'll be respected and become the next Soul."**

"**Why?"**

**It then dawned on me that I was in the midst of having a very one-sided conversation… the thing was, there shouldn't be anyone back here but me… Looking over my shoulder towards the ground below, my eyes fell upon someone who was never far from my thoughts…**

"**Chibi-Hime…?"**

"**Hi…"**

**I proceeded to unceremoniously fall on my ass which resulted in the sound of two distinct laughs filling the air.**

**Looking up at the laughter's source, I found a giggling Chibi-Hime and an older girl, who looked to be in her late-teens/early twenties, looking down at me with a sweet smile. I jumped to my feet embarrassed beyond belief…**

"**Um… Hi?"**

**Yeah, I know my linguistic skills were lacking, but I was surprised. No one but Sensei was supposed to have access to this place… **

"**Hi… Who are you?"**

**She was looking up at me with these big curious eyes and a silly smile. I went to answer then I remembered that no one was supposed to know I was back there. Looking to the older girl, she gave me a nod and a smile signaling it was all right.**

"**I'm Kyu..."**

"**Ky-u…?"**

"**Yeah, that's right."**

**I knelt down to her height, giving a big toothy grin… she returned in kind, as she jumped up and down excited to have said my name right. I couldn't help but be amazed by the little bundle of energy before me… the last time I saw her she was a sleep in my arms… looking so delicate, so frail… Now, there she was jumping around without a care in the world.**

"**Kyu…?"**

"**Yes… Chibi-Hime?"**

"**You play…?"**

**She surprised me with that one… in fact, shocked is more like it. No one that I could remember had ever asked me to play with them. Again, I looked for an okay before proceeding and yet another kind smile was my answer.**

"**Sure, Chibi-Hime, I'll play."**

**She grabbed my hand and led me off… I could hear the older girl laughing. I guess we were quite the sight… a three year old bending an eight year old to her every whim… I had never played so hard in my life… then, again, play for me was usually training, a prank, or running for my life.**

**I have no idea how long we were at it, but it seemed like hours… and I wished it would never end… I had fun… actual fun with another kid.**

**Sitting under the tree I fell from earlier, I was surprised when she sat next to me and proceeded to fall asleep against me.**

**I became slightly uncomfortable when the older girl sat on my other side. I froze… she was pretty and reminded me of an older Hime… and the fact that she was smiling at me wasn't helping…**

"Um… Hi, I'm Naruto."

"It's a pleasure, Naruto, I'm Aoi."

They sat there enjoying the breeze, Hanabi lost in a peaceful slumber. Naruto looked to Aoi to see her smiling at them; he smiled uneasily before asking about something that's been bugging him since Hiashi informed him of it.

"Is it true that she doesn't remember what happened?"

"Yes, it appears so… though, she does appear quite comfortable with you"

They both look to where Hanabi has snuggled up against his side, his arm now wrapped around her.

"She is usually more stand-offish with people."

"Really…?" he asks, surprised by this.

"Yeah, truth be told… she's not exactly the friendliest child when it comes to those outside the clan or inside for that matter."

"So… are you an older sister?"

"What…? Oh, no… I'm a cousin, twice removed from the branch house."

"Branch house…?"

"Oh, well… you see the Hyuugas are broken into two houses: the Main and the Branch… I'm from the Branch, while Hanabi-sama is from the Main. Her Father, of course, is also from the Main House and is head of the Clan."

"Sensei is head of a clan… WOW!"

Naruto's outburst causes Hanabi to stir in her sleep, as he quickly panics becoming deathly still as not to wake her. Aoi can't help but giggle at his antics till she suddenly becomes serious.

"I want to thank you for saving Hanabi-sama… Hiashi-sama informed me of everything that's happened. As well as, the details of your deal with him… it's all impressive to say the least."

"It's no big deal… anyone would've done the same."

"No, Naruto, I'm sad to say they wouldn't."

Naruto tries to disagree, but he can't; if his life is any example, she's right and that saddens them both. Looking at the girl at his side, he reconfirms his mission.

_I'll become strong… so strong that no one will ever hurt us again…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day, Sensei greeted me as he always did and apologized for the day before. I was quick to apologize for how I acted. Not having faith in my sensei was unforgivable. He smiled at my words and told me that knowing when to admit that one was wrong is a sign of true strength, which he explained went beyond the physical to the very core of your character…**

**I couldn't be any happier after hearing his words, because that's what I sought, true strength, both physical and emotional. And, with Sensei's help I was well on my way to achieving it.**

**Training went on, as it always had, with me making steady progress… after a month, I had moved on to water walking with less than stellar results. Sensei told me one day that he couldn't understand why my chakra control was so sporadic. Some days it seemed as if I had perfect control, others I couldn't even take a step without sinking. **

**We adapted my training to my little problem and kept moving forward… during the second month he started my ninjutsu training which focused on basic Academy level skills and jutsus.**

**It would be during the third month that I got to see Chibi-Hime and Blue again. They greeted me at the secret entrance informing me that on days where Sensei couldn't greet me I would spend the day with them.**

**From then on they would join me during my training, Blue would watch over Chibi-Hime, who would spend her time running around cheering me on and trying to get me to play with her. **

**The next few months went by in a flash and before I knew it I had been training with Sensei for six months. Our time together was half way through and I had made amazing progress - if I do say so myself.**

**Chibi-Hime's birthday also fell on that sixth month, I had saved up so I could get her something. But, first I had to figure out how to tell her I couldn't come to her birthday party.**

**Sensei was swamped with work that month, so I was seeing Chibi-Hime almost everyday during the weeks leading up to the party. And, every time she asked me if I could come, I'd manage to find some way of changing the subject.**

**It was the week of the party when I finally asked Sensei about it, he was far more understanding than I expected.**

"**So, she's asked you to attend the celebration?"**

"**Yes, Sensei, I… I would like to attend but I know it is not allowed, so…"**

**I pulled out a small package, at which the surprise in his eyes caused me to mumble out an explanation…**

"**It's a present… a doll… its not… never mind, I'm sorry."**

**I tried to take the item back but he quickly snatched it from my grasps. I was frozen in place as he opened the small bag and removed the gift… it began as a snicker which became a giggle, finally turning into all out laughter…**

"**Sensei…?"**

**I was shocked. Sensei was laughing and not the near silent snicker he'd let loose every once and awhile at my antics. No, this was from deep in the gut and it didn't look likely to end anytime soon.**

"**I'm sorry… Child, it's just… this doll reminded me of someone I once knew and…"**

**He composed himself and looked at me with a caring smile. He handed me the small doll and ruffled my hair… I had never seen this side of Sensei and to be honest… I was shocked, but more than that - I liked it.**

"**Sensei, why would a froggy doll remind you of someone?"**

**He looked surprised by my question. I could see several emotions flash threw his eyes. At the time, I was too young, too inexperienced to recognize them all… But, the two I did recognize was sorrow and regret.**

"**No reason in particular, Child. But, what if I said there's a way for you to attend the party?"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The day of the party arrived and I was a nervous wreck. I knew I was ready, thanks to Sensei's lessons on how to behave, but standing there next to him as we entered the great hall housing the event I realized that I was out of my element…**

**My name was to be Kazama; I was the son of an acquaintance who was here on business. I was invited at the last minute and was under Sensei's charge for the day, as my Father was busy and unable to attend. **

**I was dressed in robes like all the other children of the House, I wore a facemask to cover the lower half of my face thus avoiding anyone from recognizing the blood red tear marks on my cheeks, I had a bandana covering my reddish-orange hair, and a pair of dark shades hiding my crimson eyes.**

**I had to have looked suspicious but being the guess of the guy in charge had its benefits. The party on the other hand was anything but one. People sat and stood around talking amongst themselves and the number of children present was minimal.**

**I quickly realized that I was the only non-house member present and that made my earlier unease return full force. Luckily, I was apparently below socializing with as only a few adults approached me and were quick to leave after a brief introduction.**

**Finally, following what I guess was the usual happenings of such a gathering, it was time for the opening of presents and I must say it was one of the oddest things I've ever seen…**

**Clothing, Books, Scrolls, Kunai, Shuriken, Tea and Calligraphy Sets, and other odd items. I was beyond confused. I always thought birthday parties where about getting toys and games, but it appeared I was wrong and that's when I started to panic.**

**I noticed that my gift, now in a small box wrapped in expensive-looking paper thanks to Sensei, was next; I sat there waiting to be chewed out for my inappropriate gift wondering how Sensei could let me make such a grave mistake…**

**Then, I heard it - a gasp - followed by squeal of delight and laughter… Opening my eyes, I saw Chibi-Hime hugging her new frog doll giggling. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so happy. I then saw Sensei smiling at her; I then understood. This was not what a normal birthday was like. This was what a birthday for the daughter of someone of Sensei's stature was like and, by allowing her to receive my gift, it brought a bit of normalcy to the stuffy affair.**

**Following the exchanging of gifts and the serving of food and drink, everyone went back to sitting and standing around talking about who knows what. The only difference from before was I noticed that everyone was smiling more, especially whenever they spotted Chibi-Hime walking around with her doll firmly in grasp.**

**I was sitting in a corner, slowly finishing off my drink, when I saw her sitting across from me in the opposite corner - Hime… I had only seen her in passing outside the estate once or twice since our initial encounter. I knew I shouldn't, but before I knew it I was walking over to her.**

"**Um… Hi, I'm Kazama."**

**I bowed like Sensei had shown me and smiled under my mask. She was surprised by my sudden appearance and it showed. She looked me over before blushing and quickly returned my greeting.**

"**I-I'm… Hime... It's… nice to meet you, Kazama-kun."**

"**Same here, Hime-chan."**

**She blushed at my words, it was so cute. Sitting in the chair next to her, we sat in silence for several minutes. I could tell my presence was making her nervous, but I was enjoying the calming effect her presence was having on me.**

**I spotted Chibi-Hime heading towards us and started to panic… No one had recognized me yet, but then again none of them knew me like she did. All I could do was wonder what would happen if she recognized me. Would Sensei get in trouble for bringing me here? What of my training… would it have to end? Would I ever be able to see Chibi-Hime, Blue, or Hime again…?**

**I was so caught up in my thoughts while trying to decide if I should make a run for it that I completely missed her arriving right in front of us.**

"**Hi… Who are you?"**

**Looking at her standing there, I got a sudden sense of Déjà vu. Standing, I kneeled before her and introduced myself. To say that her reaction shocked everyone present is an understatement.**

**She hugged me… I mean, she jumped at me knocking me over and hugged me. I fell back with her on me, as she thanked me for her doll… I sat there, frozen; I had no idea what to do.**

**I looked to Hime for assistance but she was too busy giggling at our display… I looked at everyone gathered and they all where reacting the same way… smiles as far as I could see.**

**I smiled as well, as she finally got off me. Looking into her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh - she was so happy. Hearing me laugh, she started laughing as well, and I used that moment to stand us both up. Giving her the chair, next to her sister, I leaned against the wall as we started talking.**

**It was the first time I ever talked with Hime and I was surprised by how different they were. Hime was quiet, shy, and demure; Chibi-Hime was loud, outgoing, and authoritative. They were complete opposites, yet surprisingly the same. They laughed at the same jokes and seemed to dislike a lot of the same things. Even better, we all got along great as we all seemed to enjoy the others company.**

**Getting bored with just standing there talking, I asked what I thought was a simple question.**

"**Do you ladies…' Chibi-Hime held up her arms glancing at me expectantly 'and Gama-chan… want to go outside?"**

**The looks I received where hilarious… One was indifferent, another ecstatic, the third was pensive… Taking that as three against one, Me, Chibi-Hime (ecstatic), and Gama-chan (indifferent) against Hime (pensive), I signaled for them to be quiet, receiving a giggle from them both, and took their hands in mine…**

**Quickly, we made our way to the exit and slide our way outside. I wasn't ignorant enough to think we weren't seen but being sneaky just added to the fun.**

**Once, we were outside I declared a game of hide and seek… I would hide and they would have to find me… they quickly agreed both of them smiling.**

**Taking my spot, I watched them count… I knew they'd never find me but that was half the fun. They began their search, first separately with Hime checking the bushes and Chibi-Hime with Gama-chan checking the Koi pond.**

**It was hilarious as they ran around trying to find me, finally they started working together and it was the sweetest thing… walking hand in hand… they searched the entire area again, but still couldn't find me.**

**Giving up, they started calling out for me. I tried to remain silent but it was too much… I started laughing and they spotted me instantly. I was standing upside down, hanging from a tree branch. They were definitely surprised and their faces showed it which caused me to laugh harder and lose my grip…**

**Looking up from where I landed, I found them both kneeling before me… Hime was worried stiff while Chibi-Hime laughed and poked me with a stick… I started laughing, they quickly joined in…**

**It was the first and only birthday party, I ever attended and it's a memory I will always cherish… We played a few more times each taking turns seeking and hiding… Later, I awoke to find Sensei and Blue standing over me… I smiled and tried to move only to find I was pinned down by a princess on each side… We must have fallen asleep while taking a breather under a tree.**

**Blue proceed to take a picture of us… its one of my most cherished possessions and one of the few pictures I have from my childhood.**

**Once, we were all up and awake we headed for the front gate. Chibi-Hime tugged on my sleeve getting my attention, as the others walked ahead of us. She waved for me to kneel down, once at her level she gave me another hug and whispered into my ear.**

"**Thank you for Gama-chan, Kyu…"**

**I smiled, shaking my head, asking her how she knew. She smiled brightly, saying, "Voice different, laugh the same."**

**I couldn't help but laugh, as this girl never ceased to amaze me. From the moment I met her she had done nothing but alter the way I see the world. **

**In her, I saw a girl in need of my protection but as I got to know her I was surprised by how smart and bright she was and how kind and determined she could be. She wasn't someone in need of my protection because she was weak. No, far from it, she was someone I'd protect because of who she was – my friend.**

**Noticing that the others where getting way ahead of us, I offered her my back. She laughed and hopped on. Her laughter filled my ears all the way, a stark contrast to the last time I carried her that way.**

**Zooming past the others, they all laughed as we reached the gate before them. Once together, goodbyes were exchanged with Chibi-Hime smiling knowingly as she thanked "Kazama" for her doll again. I nodded, saying thanks for having me as I ruffled her hair.**

**Turning to Hime, I was surprised to see a look of utter determination on her face as she suddenly approached me. Stopping right in front of me, her look of determination gave way to a gentle smile as she pulled me into a quick hug…**

**Now, I can count the number of times I've been hugged by anyone, let alone cute girls, on one hand. That day I received my first, second, and third hugs and they were all wonderful.**

"**Please, come see us again… and, thank you."**

**She said it barely above a whisper, but what really struck me was that she had said it without the slightest hint of a stutter, embarrassment, or nervousness.**

**I could only nod while she stepped out of the hug blushing. I was as well, only being able to mumble something along the lines of 'Sure' and 'Thank you' before stumbling out of the front gate.**

**Looking back at the group gathered on the other side of the gate, I smiled brightly and bowed. Sensei gave me a quick nod of the head before the gate was closed with me alone on the other side.**

**Yet, I felt anything but alone as I headed home. Walking the streets, the sun setting in the distance, I realized that I wasn't receiving any of the usual stares or glares. It dawned on me that I was still in disguise, so no one recognized me.**

**It was the perfect end to a perfect day… I wondered if that was what it's like to be accepted, to be loved… That day they had given my training a clear purpose and me a goal, a wish, I'd keep only to myself from fear that speaking it aloud would prevent it from happening.**

**I would become strong… I would discover true strength… And, then someday, everyday would be like that… Someday, soon I hoped, everyday would leave me feeling loved…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_We gave him a purpose… a goal…?_

Hanabi wipes her eyes of unshed tears. She had been burdened with keeping a secret she didn't believe was necessary.

She is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the most prominent clan in Konoha. She is one of the possible heirs to said clan. But, more importantly, she is the self-proclaimed best friend of one Naruto Uzumaki. And, for as long as she can remember she's wanted to tell someone that fact.

To be able to go out in public with him, to be able to laugh with him, to be able to go to his favorite Ramen stand with him, to be able to admit him into her home through the front gate and not the rear, to be able to train openly with him - her partner, these are all things she's dreamed about.

But, now, after what she's read they all seem insignificant when compared to her new dream.

_I want to thank him… for saving my life…_

Keeping the fact that Naruto was trained by her Father a secret had never really bothered her. She was mature enough to understand that her secrecy was the price she paid for having him in her life at all; even if it's been years since she's talked with him.

Part of her always wondered why her Father would agree to train an outsider. Let alone share the secrets of The Jyuuken with them. Now, that she knows the price for said training, she can't help but feel that Naruto was some how cheated in the end.

_He killed someone… for me… to protect me…_

She wants to run and confront her Father. To demand to know why Naruto's heroics have remained a secret from everyone, her included, but as quickly as her righteous indignation builds her common sense comes to bare silencing it.

_It would be a slight upon the clan that not only had some Missing-nin kidnapped me from off our own compound… but, that in the end I was saved by…_

Naruto, her friend and training partner, had been such a huge part of her life. Now, she finds out that she only has a life thanks to him. It all seems too surreal to be true. She wants to find someone to talk to, but who could she…

_Neechan… God, what must she think or Neji-niisan…?_

They where both there that morning, they both have a copy that they're probably reading at that very moment and she can't help but wonder what they'll think of her.

_Neechan likes Naruto… will she be mad that I…_

She's brought back to reality as there's a knocking at her door. Hesitantly, she approaches it. Standing before it, she calls out to whoever was there but they don't respond.

Steeling her nerves, she opens the door to find herself before the last person she wanted to be there.

"Oneechan…"

It comes out as more of a squeak and the fact that her usually timid, polite sister is standing there starring straight into her eyes isn't helping things.

"May I enter…?"

Hanabi only nods, as she steps aside allowing Hinata entrance into the room. As, Hinata walks by Hanabi notices that she has her copy of Naruto's book in her hands; sighing she closes the door and turns to face her sister's wrath.

"I'm… I-I… I couldn't…"

Hinata silences her, simply raising a hand. Hanabi watches as Hinata turns to face her and smiles slightly.

"Would you like to read it together?"

Hanabi releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and nods happily. Taking a seat on the floor, Hinata leans against the foot of Hanabi's bed. Hanabi lies on her bed facing the foot, her eyes remaining on Hinata the entire time.

They remain engulfed in silence for several minutes, neither making a move nor saying a word. They both hold the book closed in their grasps. Hanabi deciding to take a chance, asks, "Up to what point are you, Oneechan?"

Hinata looks over her shoulder at her sister and smiles innocently, replying, "I'm where Sensei agrees to train Kyu-kun alongside Chibi-Hime-chan."

Hanabi for reasons unbeknownst to herself blushes at her sister's words, causing Hinata to raise an eyebrow before looking away.

"Hinata-neechan… I'm sor…"

"I trust him."

Hanabi's shocked as Hinata abruptly cuts her off. As, far back as she can remember her sister has never done such a thing. Pushing her shock aside, she wonders who Hinata means. Picking up her sister's unspoken question, Hinata smiles sadly, saying, "Naruto… I trust him."

"What do you mean?"

Hanabi finds herself asking without even thinking about it. She's surprised when Hinata turns to face her and smiles at her, but unlike any other smile she's ever received from her sister this one is different. This smile is full of warm and confidence, but above all else it's full of love.

"I know that Naruto would never do anything to hurt someone if he could avoid it. And, while it hurts to know what I know now… it also makes me happier than I've honestly ever been…"

Hanabi can only stare at her sister like she's grown a second head. Never has she seen her sister like this, so strong, so confident. It makes her wonder where this person's been her entire life.

"What happened to you?"

Laughter is her answer, as Hinata struggles to stifle it. It turns out to be infectious as Hanabi joins in her laughter filling the room alongside her sister's.

"What's he really like?"

Hanabi's laughter is silenced almost instantaneously, as the hurt and uncertainty that has replaced the strength and confidence in her sister's voice is shocking to her; as well as painful as she can't help but feel partly responsible for it.

"I don't know… I thought I did, maybe years ago when we where training. But, now, I'm not sure anyone really knows…"

Her answer is not what Hinata was expecting and it shows in her eyes, as any hope of getting a first-hand account of who her beloved really is has been dashed; causing her to release a dejected "Yeah…" as a reply.

"But, I know one thing for sure…"

"What's that…?" Hinata asks her voice sounding more like it usually does which causes Hanabi to frown momentarily.

"That he cares for us both… as we do him, right?"

Hinata laughs as she wipes tears from her eyes, smiling that confident, loving smile from before, she replies, "Yes, you're right about that."

"Of course, when am I ever wrong?"

Hanabi giggles as Hinata scrunches up her face like they've seen Naruto do when he's deep in thought. Soon, Hinata joins her as their laughter again fills the room and echoes out into the compound.

Bearing witness to a scene he hasn't witnessed in years, a smile graces the lips of the man who's watching them, Byakugan activated, from outside the room. Hearing his daughters laugh together brings a warmth to his heart which he didn't know was possible.

Walking away, his presence unnoticed, his smile only grows as the one responsible for bringing his girls together, a certain Blonde-haired student of his, comes to mind.

_Thank you for that, Child… Now, return to them safely._

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Continuance

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Six: Continuance**

**This story begins like many stories before it with the giving and taking of life. An innocent enters the world, a great man and a being of horrendous power departs it. As a result the futures of countless individuals are secured.**

**All in exchange for the futures of those three beings - a hero, his foe, and a pawn… two were lucky enough to leave this world their legacies secured for better or worse. The third however would not be so lucky; he entered it his fate already decided.**

**The third, an innocent, a pawn, was me and it wouldn't be until the twelfth year of my existence that I would learn of my connection to the other two. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. There's much to tell, so I guess I should start from the beginning... It'll help make what's to come easier to understand or maybe it won't. Either way… what I'm about to say, you need to hear and accept as fact…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After reading those words Neji Hyuuga looks to his teammates to see what their reactions would be. He was only three paragraphs into this book and he already had a feeling that he would not like where it's taking him.

He sees in his teammate's eyes a mixture of surprise and uncertainty. He can only assume that they remember the Hokage's words as clearly as he does – _Let's just say… it connects… concerns you all in an intimate fashion._

After the little he's read, he's uncertain if he wants to know what that connection is, but never let it be said that he is one to fear the unknown. Opening the book, he continues to read, his curiosity driving him on to confront whatever awaits within.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? Why were they chasing me? What did they want? Why do they hate me?**

**Running, hiding, and hoping… hoping that they don't find me and that if they do that it won't hurt too much; as I am able to tell despite my youth that if they get their hands on me there won't be any apologizing only punishment. **

**I look around a corner to see that the street is clear. Stepping out, I start running home to the orphanage when I see them and they see me. I turn around, running in the opposite direction as I hear someone shout, "He's over there… quickly before the demon get's away!"**

**I look back at where the voice came from for any sign of this demon. And, in that moment, as I'm hit in the head by a rock, thrown by one of the men chasing me, I come to a horrific realization… I am the demon they're talking about.**

**I'm five years old and this is my earliest memory. It's one of pain and heartache but also one of hope. **

**This wasn't the first time this had happened, no, the first time being the year before on my fourth birthday. I had bumped into an elderly couple while checking out the festival that is held every year on that day in remembrance of our village's greatest hero. I had always thought it to be a coincidence, my birthday and the festival falling on the same day. I would eventually learn, years later, that there's no such thing.**

**I had snuck out of the orphanage after being left behind, as everyone else had left to enjoy the festivities. I was told that it was no place for someone like me and that it was for my own good. I would come to agree with that last part.**

**I don't exactly remember what happened, so I can't claim it to be my earliest memory. It's more of a sensation, a searing one at that, with which I recall these events. Exactly what happened between me sneaking out, bumping into the old couple, and being found by Old Man Soul is a complete and utter haze.**

**But, what I do remember, what will never leave me, is the sensation… the taste of my own blood and tears, before being jolted by an unbearable pain in my abdomen.**

**That is all I remember, as the rest was told to me by Old Man Soul. The old couple, the beating, him finding me near death, it was all told to me years later. Even he didn't know what was true, as it was all based on the reports of the few witnesses who were willing to come forth and speak.**

**But, what he did know to be true was that when he found me I had obviously been beaten and left for dead. Yet, somehow I had survived and made a complete recover in a manner of days. It was something he said that would haunt him till the day he died. Not the state I was found in or how quickly I recovered… No, what would haunt one of the bravest men who ever lived was the look in my eyes when he found me, the look of someone who was hollow, who was broken.**

**So, with me unaware of these events there I was walking through the festival yet again. Only this time I did nothing to trigger them, they had simply been waiting for me and when they saw me it was made perfectly clear what was to come, so I did the only thing I could; I ran as fast as my legs could take me.**

**Bleeding thanks to the rock that hit me above my left eye, I made my way down some alleys and emerged on the next major path. I quickly started looking for a place to hide. A house or shop to duck into but everything was closed as everyone was in the center of the village enjoying the festival.**

**Luckily, I found a door that was unlocked and quickly ducked inside. Looking around, I'm sure my face must have paled as I found myself surrounded by all sorts of weapons.**

**Swords, knives, clubs, staves, axes, kunai, shuriken, and many other deadly instruments of all sorts of sizes and styles stood before me. Walking up to one of the sword racks resting along the wall at the rear of the store, I was about to touch this particular blade, sitting atop the rack, that caught my eye when a voice rang out.**

"**I wouldn't touch that if I was you… they say it's cursed."**

**I turned around to find a girl with her hair up in two buns looking down at me from the stairs behind the counter. She smiles with her eyes full of curiosity and mischief.**

"**Cursed…?"**

"**Yeah, they say that if anyone but its master touches it they will die…"**

"**Die…?**

"**Yep, wanna know how I know this?"**

**I nod slowly as she had me hanging from her every word. Her smile brightened as she slowly made her way towards me.**

"**I know this because…" **

**She paused now standing next to me; I realized that she's taller than me and probably older too by no more than a year, I guessed.**

"**I did this once and…"**

**She reached out and touched the swords hilt before suddenly dropping to the floor. I stared down at her still frame shocked by what had happened. I knelt down to check on her when I heard a sound from outside the shop. Suddenly, I remembered why I had ducked in there in the first place.**

**Grabbing the girl's body by the shoulders, I pulled her, as hard as I could towards the counter. This caused her to suddenly jump up, scaring us both, but I still managed to get us behind the counter.**

**The door opened as a man and women step into the shop. I could hear them looking around when the women called out for anyone around. The girl next to me suddenly jumped to her feet and announced her presence.**

**The two adults asked her if she's seen a small boy with orangey-red hair and blood-red eyes with crimson tear-like birthmarks on his cheeks. She glanced down at me threw the corner of her eye and saw me begging her to say no. She quickly replies that she has not and asks who this boy is and why are they looking for him.**

**They quickly state that they're helping his parents look for him. She looks at them clearly not believing a word they're saying, but she smiles and nods nonetheless. **

**Making a quick exit, the girl follows them to the door and locks it once they're gone. Turning around she looks at me warily, for a moment, before she notices something that makes her scream.**

"**Hey, you're bleeding…!"**

**I nod as she quickly runs over and grabs my hand leading me up the stairs to the second floor of the building. The upstairs area turns out to be a two story apartment with living area, kitchen, and bathroom on one floor and bedrooms on the other.**

**She pulls me into the bathroom and proceeds to clean and dress my wounds. She asks me if those people did this to me, I simply nod causing an angry look to grace her features.**

"**Why would they do this?"**

**Her question was the same one repeating it's self over and over again in my head. Why would they do this to me and even more puzzling… why was this girl helping me… and wasn't she dead?**

**My wounds taken care of she lead me into the living area and tells me to sit down on the couch. She sits next to me causing me to scoot away from her, which doesn't go unnoticed. Scooting closer to me, she notices that I keep moving away.**

**Finally, we reach the end of the couch causing me to fall off. Looking at me sprawled out on the floor the girl giggles, as she asks me what's wrong.**

"**Um… are you a ghost?"**

**My question causes her to freeze mid-laugh, as she looks me over before breaking out into even harder laughter. Walking towards me, she kneels down in front of me and smiles before flicking me in the forehead. **

"**Owww…?"**

"**Could a ghost do that… or clean your wounds?"**

**Her words make sense causing me to blush in my embarrassment at being more that a little dim. She smiles gently as she offers me a hand. Standing again, I get a good look at the girl as I try to burn her image into my subconscious.**

**This encounter would come to hold a special place in my heart even if I would eventually forget about it only to remember it years later.**

"**Did those people really hurt you?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Why…?"**

**I simply shrug my shoulders, as I honestly have no idea why they attacked me. She smiles sadly, saying, "I'll tell my mom and dad they'll…"**

**I cut her off shouting, "No, you can't" and she looks at me worriedly as I lower my head. Putting a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see her smiling again as she goes to say something when we hear someone downstairs.**

**Panic fills my eyes and I know she sees it. Grabbing my hand, she pulls me up the second flight of stairs to where the bedrooms are and shoves me into her room. Closing the door behind me, she whispers, "Stay here, it's my parents, I'll be right back."**

**I can barely hear her conversing with her mother, than I hear a male voice join the conversation. They speak of the festival and their plans to attend. The girl shouts happily before saying that she left something in her room.**

**Entering the room, she finds me standing in the middle of it, afraid to touch anything. Smiling, she tells me that I can hide in here till she gets back. Then, she'll help me get home without letting her parents know, since it seems I want to avoid getting any adults involved.**

**I smiled and thanked her as she exited the room. I watched from her window as she and her parents headed for the festival. I would leave the moment they where out of sight. I didn't want to trouble her or her parents, so I left her a quick note on her night table and took my leave.**

**I wouldn't see this girl again for several years and even then I wouldn't recognize her at first. Not surprisingly, she didn't recognize me either but that was all right. I was just glad to see that she was still the caring, fun-loving girl I encountered all those years ago.**

**I keep promising myself that one day, I'll thank her for saving me. But, I can never gather the courage… I can never figure out how to tell someone named Heaven that they were the first person to ever give you a notion, a glimpse, of such a place. That threw their kindness they blessed you with a slight reprieve from the hell that is your everyday existence. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A gasp escapes Tenten that captures her teammate's attention, they watch as a myriad of expressions play across her features. Shock, concern, confusion, joy… so many emotions flashes as that last one remains with a bright smile on her lips as her mirthful laugh fills the air.

"That idiot… so sweet…"

Tenten is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice as Neji makes his way over to where she sits. Her laugh fills the air of the training field they're sitting in until she notices him standing before her.

"What's up, Neji?"

"That would be my question?" Neji replies.

Tenten laughs again as she hands Neji the book, pointing to a specific page. She watches as he reads, finding his reactions amusing. Neji being stoic as ever, shows only the briefest flash of emotion in his eyes that anyone but her or Lee would've easily missed.

Reaching the end of the page he looks down at Tenten expectantly, causing her to smile, as she reaches for the book. He hands it to her, watching as she holds it open before him and points to a name.

"That's me… I'm Heaven."

Now, Neji isn't one to show unnecessary emotion even to those he's closes to, but this was one moment were he couldn't help it. Looking at the honest smile on Tenten's face, he simply replies, "Huh…?"

The confused look on his face, one of utter bafflement, causes Tenten to laugh as he plops down next to her, that look still plastered to his face. This causes Lee to rush over upon the sight of his eternal rival's current state, loudly proclaiming, "Tenten, what have you done to leave Neji in such a state…?"

Tenten smiles and hands Lee the book giggling. Lee frowns confused as he eyes the book and page she pointing to.

"What's so funny, Tenten… it can't be the book, as all I've read to this point is much too sad to be amusing."

"Yes, but read this page to the bottom and I'll explain."

Lee does as he's told and just as Neji did, before him, he looks to her for an explanation. She says it quick and clearly leaving a baffled Lee in her wake, he plops down next to Neji a similar look on his face. They sit there trying to understand how what she said can be possible, and as if on cue they both turn to her, focused with eyes full of understanding, saying together, "Then that means…"

"That means I know who 9-T is!"

They look at her expectantly, but she says nothing. Seeing how their looks turn to ones of frustration, she smiles saying, "I'm not telling…"

"WHAT… WHY?" Lee shouts, causing both of his teammates to cringe from the loudness of his voice.

"I now understand what Tsunade-sama was getting at… we're to figure that out ourselves."

Neji and Lee both nod in understanding, as Tenten giggles again.

"But, I will tell you one thing… I'll tell you what was written in that note."

"Which was…?" Neji asks his mind already working on figuring out the identity of their mystery writer.

"To Bunbun-chan… Thank you for saving me. I hope to meet you again. Your Friend."

"Bunbun… Chan…?" Neji asks with an incredulous tone.

Tenten blushes at the nickname, as Lee jumps to his feet beaming with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"Oh… What a youthful name! Tenten... I will for now on call you by the youthful name of Bunbun-chan!"

"No you won't, Lee!"

"Ah… but, Bunbun-chan…?"

"No, Lee, only…" Tenten pauses suddenly.

"Only what…?" Neji asks catching her near slip.

"Only he may call me that." she sternly replies crossing her arms across her chest for added effect.

"He… well, that helps narrow the possibilities." states Neji with a smirk.

"Trust me Neji; it won't be that hard for you guys to figure out who HE is." Tenten replies with a smirk of her own.

Yet, little does she know that similar scenes are beginning to play out all across the village as, one by one, everyone who was summoned before Tsunade are coming across a part of the book that references them. All are left unbelieving yet they know it to be true – Naruto Uzumaki is 9-T.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**It was my fourth month of training when events came together to alter the daily grind of training, study, and sleep. I arrived at the secret entrance to find Blue waiting for me, she quickly informed me that Sensei along with Hime and Chibi-Hime would be away for the next three days, so that after today I would have to train on my own away from the estate.**

**I was saddened to say the least, but I put those feelings aside and quickly got to training. By sunset, I had gone through my routines twice over and was thoroughly bored. So I quickly made my way off the estate grounds and out into the streets surrounding it.**

**I was smack in the middle of the Clan District, like with all walks of life there are the haves and the have-nots, the Upper and the Lower Classes and in the world of the Shinobi these where the haves to my have-not.**

**Walking through the district I was surprised by just how many clans there were, as the size of the various estates was awe inspiring. I was nearing the exit to the district when I noticed a road that looked different then all the others. It lead into what looked to be a separate district but when I looked up at the sign standing over the street it was clear that it was actually the grounds of yet another clan. Yet, unlike the others, there was no huge gate or foreboding structure, even stranger, it was barren life-less when compared to all the others and I couldn't help but wonder how I had never noticed it before.**

**My curiosity peaked. I was about to enter when I noticed that an elderly man was glaring my way; he was obviously from one of the clans as the way he held himself screamed 'I'm better than you.' Watching him go by, as his distaste at my presence thoroughly crushed my curiosity and enthusiasm; I turned to head on my way leaving the odd district behind when an explosion rang out from somewhere within. **

**Quickly, I made my way in running towards the location of the explosion. Following the small pillar of smoke that rose into the air I hopped up onto the roof of a house. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I arrived at the source to find someone that would play a part in my life larger than I could ever fathom.**

"**Hey, are you all right?"**

**Jumping down into the yard, I surveyed the scene to find a raven-haired boy probably the same age as me lying a few feet away from a blown to shreds training post. The post was still simmering, as I knelt down to check on his vitals.**

**I quickly realized that he's simply unconscious from training too hard, most likely due to chakra exhaustion. I called for help but no one answered, making me notice what had been nagging at my mind ever since I entered the area - I had not seen another living soul besides this boy.**

**Knowing that it was up to me, I picked the kid up and took him inside, what I figured was his house. Heading up to the second floor, I took him into the only room that looked lived in as the others were locked or covered in a thick layer of dust. Laying him upon his bed, I quickly tucked him in and took my leave.**

**The next day, I returned at the same time to find him training again, I sat atop the roof of the house next door and watched him. He was punching and kicking another post till he stopped mid-swing to turn and launch a kunai at me. Leaping down into the yard, I laughed uneasily as he sized me up.**

"**I see you're doing better…"**

"**You're the one who…"**

"**Yeah, I was walking by when I heard an explosion. You where out from chakra exhaustion so I took you inside… sorry for intruding."**

**He look at me surprised, a smirk spread across his lips, as he returned to punching the post mumbling, "No harm done."**

**I laughed, taking that as his way of thanking me. Taking a seat, under a tree I watched him train. I could tell he was strong and skilled for our age. Watching him, I wondered if this is what it was like for Blue and Chibi-Hime when they watched me training. Before I knew it, the sun was almost completely gone from sight when he came to a halt and started to gather his things. Looking over to me he smiled slightly and nodded, I returned the gesture with a wave and a smile before hopping up onto the neighboring roof, before heading on my way.**

**That day was the beginning of a new part of my routine. From then on I would end my day of training with Sensei by stopping over at the raven-haired boy's house to watch him train for an hour or so before heading on my way. If you had asked me then why I was doing it I probably would have just shrugged my shoulders, but now I can say with utter certainty why I did it.**

**We never exchanged names and we never spoke, as the closest thing to a conversation was me shouting 'cool' at seeing some of his fire-based jutsus or him uttering a muted 'thanks' whenever I handed him his water bottle. Normally, we'd simply sit there in silence in-between his routines just enjoying the others company.**

**And, it's in that statement that you find the answer as to why I continued to visit him. In him I saw myself, because while he'd never admit it, I could tell he was glad for the company. As, is anybody who's known true loneliness like the two of us did. **

**Time passed, it had been a little over three months since I started visiting him, and we continued on as we always did. Until one day, during the seventh month of my training, arriving as I always did by the neighboring rooftop, I was surprised to find the yard empty, no sign of him at all. Leaping down into the yard, I heard a sound coming from somewhere inside the house. Entering I made way towards the sound, arriving in front of the entrance to the master bedroom, I looked through the slightly parted doors to see a sight that has stayed with me till this very day.**

**The room smelled of blood and death and at its center was a chalk outline of two bodies with the dried remains of spilt blood. There before it was the raven-haired boy on his knees hunched over sobbing his heart out…**

"**Mom…? Father…?"**

**I watched him, my heart pouring out to him, but I did not enter. I did not make my presence known; I simply sat outside against the wall and listened to him cry. I figured he'd probably like to be alone, yet I could not leave him… after all the times I had been in his place and wished that there was someone there alongside me.**

**I sat there till he had cried himself to sleep. Then, as I had done on the day we meet, I carried my friend, for he was exactly that, to his room and left him there to rest. The next day would be the last that I would see him until five months later. When we meet again, it would be as strangers.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_To think that Naruto and Sasuke knew each other like that… it only makes the way things turned out all that much sadder…_

Ino Yamanaka walks threw the streets of Konoha, her destination the home of her best friend sometimes rival Sakura Haruno. She has read threw several chapters' worth of KNC which has caused her to seek out someone to talk to.

Arriving at the Haruno home, she knocks on the door hoping her friend is home. She waits impatiently for a moment before knocking again. She can't help but wonder why she's so anxious. The door finally opens to reveal a red-eyed, tear stained Sakura. Surprised to see her friend in such a state, Ino goes to speak but is cut off.

"Well, if it isn't Yellow Flower?" Sakura says with a weakly playful tone, as she wipes any remaining tears from her eyes.

Ino laughs at the alias given to her by her new favorite blonde. She smiles returning the gesture, as she replies, "How you holding up, My Cherry Blossom…?"

Sakura blushes at the way in which Ino speaks that name. With a smile she says, "Better now that you're here… come on in, I bet you need someone to talk to as much as I do."

Ino nods, stepping into the house, as Sakura closes the door behind her. A similar scene is playing out throughout the village as all of Naruto's closest friends and acquaintances slowly gather into groups to disgust what he has written.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I awoke that morning full of an emotion I hadn't felt in almost a year. It felt alien at first, but I quickly became adjusted to it, as there was a time where not a day went by when I didn't awake to this feeling of dread.**

**I would dread the moment where I had to exit my apartment and step out into the hateful glares, the angry words, and threatening gestures. But, that day was different, as it was the first time I had dreaded meeting with Sensei.**

**Tomorrow, I would be entering the academy which meant that today would be my last day of training under Sensei. It also meant that it would be the last time I'd get to see Chibi-Hime. I honestly didn't know which was affecting me more or was it that I didn't want to admit which it was.**

**Stepping out into the crisp morning air, I made my way across town for what would likely be the last time. I mean, what reason would I have to ever be in that part of the village again.**

**Arriving at the secret entrance, I was greeted by Sensei who quietly led me to the dojo. Once inside, he motioned for me to sit before sitting himself. Sitting before him, he looked me over and smiled before becoming suddenly stern.**

"**Now, Child, I'm going to ask you several questions and I want you to answer them. I want you to use what you've learned and experienced over the past year as your guide… and be honest holding nothing back… understood?"**

"**Yes, Sensei."**

"**Good, first, why do you think I trained you?"**

**Of all the questions he could have asked me, why did it have to be that one. I had pondered that very question more times than I'd like to admit, and I was never able to come to a firm answer… or at least not one I wanted to accept.**

"**I could say it was because I saved Chibi-Hime… but, that be wrong, right, Sensei…?"**

"**You're supposed to be answering questions not asking."**

"**Sorry, Sensei."**

"**But, that's an interesting idea. Explain yourself."**

"**Fine, well, first off, you didn't have to give me anything… it didn't matter that I had saved your child. Worst case… you could've blamed the whole thing on me."**

**I could tell that my answer hit a nerve, as Sensei frowned, as I finished speaking. He looked conflicted for a moment before speaking.**

"**Why would you say such a thing?"**

"**I'm not blind, Sensei. People hate me… I don't know why but they do. I remember the way your people looked at me when I was holding her… it was the same as everyone else."**

**He looked saddened by my words, as he knew them to be true. I consider for a moment asking him if he knows why I'm hated so much, but his eyes tell me not to.**

"**Point taken… but you still haven't answered my original question, why did I train you?"**

**I knew what he wanted to hear, or at least I thought I did, but I couldn't say it. I didn't want to believe that he'd train me for such a reason, so I lied.**

"**Honestly, I don't know… I know I'm glad that you did, but all I can say with certainty is that you didn't do it to simply pay back a debt."**

"**All right, I'll accept your answer. Now…"**

"**Hey, was I right or…"**

"**This isn't about whether you're right or wrong, it's about how you answer these questions."**

**I didn't like the sound of that, as I had just all but lied to him, but of course I couldn't show it. So, nodding I awaited his next question.**

"**Now, why did I make you keep our meetings secret?"**

"**Because as someone of your stature, you shouldn't be seen with someone like me… let alone teach me."**

"**So, you're saying that it's an issue of class?"**

"**Yes, among other things… as I've said, I'm hated for whatever reason… and that reason has led people to try and kill me… so, I'm certain that it plays a part in your reason for keeping it secret."**

"**Back to my original question, do you think I trained you out of pity because of…?"**

"**No."**

**The firmness of my answer surprises us both. He smirks slightly before recomposing himself.**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**No offense, Sensei, but I believe that I've come to know you during our time together and… and you're just not the pitying type."**

**Laughter escapes his lips causing me to laugh as well when he suddenly asks a question that nearly causes me to choke on my own tongue.**

"What do you think of my daughters?"

"What…?"

"Answer the question." Hiashi commands sternly.

"Um… I like them."

"Child, I told you to be honest… Why do you like them?"

Naruto frowns, as he looks straight into the eyes of his Sensei. The look in his eyes is stern yet comforting it says, 'Answer freely without fear.' Taking a deep breath, Naruto steels his nerves and begins.

"Well, I don't really know Hinata… since other than the party I've only met her a few times and every time I do she acts all weird and stuff. I sometimes watch her to make sure she's okay. So, I know that she's kind and… cute. She seems sad… indecisive but determined. She reminds me of how I was until I met you, Sensei!"

Hiashi is surprised by the boy's words; he has never heard someone describe his oldest in such a way. He's not sure how he should feel about it, so he decides to seek more input.

"But, Child, you are not sad, quiet, or indecisive."

"Yes, I am, I just hide it very well… better than she does."

His words confirm Hiashi's assessment of the boy as someone who is much more than what one gains on first impression. He has proven that time and time again over the past year, as he has been nothing more than the perfect student and friend to himself and his child.

"And, Hanabi…?"

"Hanabi is my friend. My only friend… she's strong, stubborn, and loud. She's a lot like me in those ways, but she's also kind and very cute… unlike me. She accepts me for me, even if she maybe to young to know any better. She does it not cause I saved her, since she doesn't even remember it. Which I now believe is for the best… She keeps our secret not cause she's ashamed to know me… not that I'm saying you are, Sensei. But, she does it because it helps us… Did you know that she and Aoi ran into me the other day?"

"No, I did not."

"Yeah, some kids where picking on me, calling me things like idiot, loser, monster, demon… I know they've heard the adults call me those last two. After they were done and left, I noticed that Hanabi and Aoi were standing at the entrance to the playground staring at me. Their faces were blank, no emotion, as they just turned and walked away like they didn't even know me…"

Naruto pauses, as he struggles to keep from breaking down. Hiashi sees the battle of emotions play across the boy's face and he nearly reaches out to console the boy, but if he's to learn what he needs to know he must not interfere.

"It hurt… it hurt so much, I couldn't stand it! But, I understood why… The next morning, you were busy, so when I arrived they were waiting for me like usual. She was crying… Hanabi was crying so much. Aoi told me that she cried all the way home and straight through the night till she fell asleep. That morning when she awoke she began again…"

A smile unlike anything Hiashi has seen before from the boy appears on him. It's a smile of untold happiness and sorrow, as it quickly fades as Naruto begins again.

"When she saw me, she ran to me tackling me to the ground. She threw her arms around me in a hug and sobbed. She said she was sorry. She said that she wanted me to still like her. She said she hated those boys for hurting me. I was surprised to hear her say that… I didn't expect someone at her age to grasp the concept of hate, but then again, she isn't your average four year old."

Hiashi smiles slightly at the hint of pride he hears in Naruto's voice. He's known of the boy's protectiveness towards Hanabi from day one but over time he also realized that Naruto had also taken an interest in her development as a ninja.

He was quite surprised the day he returned home early to find him teaching Hanabi how to tree walk. It was amusing to see him struggle not to fall down when the small child did better on her first attempt then he did on his hundredth.

"She didn't know why they called me such mean things. She didn't understand why they hit me. Do you know what she said…?"

"No, Child."

"She said she didn't care if I was a monster or a demon… she still liked me. She said that she was my best friend no matter what, and that she'd beat up anyone who was mean to me."

Naruto pauses as he can't help but smile at the memory of Hanabi standing in front of him waving her arms around as she made her declaration. Hiashi remains silent as he processes all of this, as it's all helping him in coming to a final decision.

"I think Hanabi and Hinata are both amazing… it's been fun getting to know them, even if it was only for a little while. I think that it's the only part of this deal I hate… knowing that I'll never be able to… I'll miss them."

The sadness in his words is almost overwhelming as he suddenly begins to withdraw into himself. Seeing the change in Naruto's demeanor, Hiashi quickly pushes on before the boy loses himself to his negative emotions.

"Why didn't you fight back against those kids?"

"Because I didn't need to…"

"Maybe, but you where hurt and with your training you could have easily over powered them. You could have made sure they never bothered you again."

"Yeah… but that's not what my training's for!"

"So, what is your training for…?"

"It's for protecting myself…"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because they weren't a threat and because that's not the only reason… it's also so I can protect those I care about. Like Hanabi and Hinata. You and Aoi... Old Man Hokage… Ayame-chan and the Old Man… I need to be strong to protect all of you."

Hiashi is more than surprised to hear himself amongst those that the boy cares for and needs to protect. He's known of Naruto's relationship with the Third but he wonders who the 'Old Man' and Ayame are, putting that thought aside he asks another question.

"And, why do you need to protect them?"

"Because it proves that I'm not a monster, that I'm not a demon, that I'm not alone… even if no one notices. Besides, isn't that what you do when you care about someone…?"

"Yes, Child, it is… All right, last question, using everything I've taught you and everything we've discussed… why did I agree to train you?"

**I had hoped that he had accepted my earlier answer but it seemed that I wouldn't be that lucky. Looking him in the eyes, I knew that he wanted the truth; I knew that he knew I was holding back, and after everything he's done for me… that was not right.**

"**Because you can use me… I may not be anything now but thanks to your training I'm stronger and smarter… I'm going to be a ninja and you and Old Man Soul have taught me that loyalty is important. Based upon what you've taught me… you trained me for three reasons."**

**I paused to gauge his reaction, but he showed no signs of what he was thinking. Frowning, I continued hoping that this was for the best.**

"**One, you maybe able to use me one day… since a ninja is a tool to be used by it's master and it's village. Two, because of my feelings for your daughters… repaying a debt for her life is also part of it. Three, is because of how I'm treated... I'm not exactly sure why but you seem to care. But, in the end, you mainly trained me for a reason, a purpose, not out of the kindness of your heart, right, Sensei."**

**The words hurt as they come out. One by one, they leave me feeling emptier and emptier… I know them to be true but that only makes it hurt all the more. I wanted to believe that he did it because he cared, that he saw something in me and that maybe he actually liked me, but I knew better. It would never be that simple, it would never be that convenient, there are no such things as happy endings.**

"**Correct, Child."**

**His words hurt but only for a moment as he smiles and it's a smile I've only seen once before… it was the day we first met when he was interrogating me. It was a smile full of warmth, pride, and acceptance.**

"**You've grown."**

"**Yes, Sensei..."**

"**You're stronger."**

"**Yes, Sensei..."**

"**Do you wish to continue growing and to become even stronger?"**

"**Yes, Sensei!"**

"**Why…? What is your dream?"**

**I hesitated, but only for a moment, as my dream is something I've told only one man before and its something I believe in with the very essence of my being.**

"**My dream is to become Soul of the village."**

**His eyes widen at my declaration, he looks me over before nodding that warm smile never leaving his lips.**

"**That's quite the dream. Why, Soul?"**

"**If I become Soul everyone will have to respect me and it also means that I'm the strongest ninja in the village. So, no one can hurt me and I'll be able to protect everybody…"**

"**Everybody, being…?"**

"**Everybody means everybody. Old Man Soul cares for everyone so… so, will I. I'll protect everyone with my life. Just like my idol…"**

"And who is your idol?"

Hiashi asks this despite having an idea of who he speaks of. The irony behind this is not lost on him, as it weighs heavily upon him, as Naruto answers.

"The Fourth… I'll protect everyone I care for and everyone I don't, just like he did."

"Very well, Child, then I will help you along the path to your dream. We will continue to train together during your academy years until you graduate. Will this be acceptable?"

Naruto can only sit there unresponsive, as the words sink in. He would get to continue his training, more importantly he'd get to keep seeing Hanabi. Maybe he'd even get to be friends with Hinata too. He continues to stare off into space till Hiashi clears his throat.

"Huh… Yes, Sensei…?"

Hiashi laughs at his response, as he rises to his feet. Motioning for Naruto to follow him, exiting the dojo they take a seat outside overlooking the training ground.

"Now, Child, I will explain what it is I'm going to train you in. After much thought, I've decided to train you in my clan's signature taijutsu – The Jyuuken."

Naruto sits there as Hiashi explains the style and its history along with the properties of the Byakugan, the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai (bloodline trait), a Dojutsu (eye technique) of the highest caliber.

He absorbs every word as his eyes widen with every revelation. He'd never imagine that Hanabi and Hinata had the potential to become so powerful, so deadly. Naruto is captivated by it all as Hiashi nears the end of his explanation. He brings it to a close by activating his Byakugan for the first time in front of Naruto. To say that Naruto was impressed would be an understatement, as his reaction and words clearly showed.

"Wow… awesome…!"

His reaction brings a smirk to Hiashi lips which only serves to make him that much cooler in Naruto's eyes.

"Now, Child, I will ask you questions on what we just discussed… what is the cornerstone of our style?"

"Um… the use of those cool eyes you got, right?"

Again, Hiashi laughs at the boys never ending enthusiasm which only serves to confirm that he's made the right decision in continuing his training.

"Yes… it's our eyes. Through the use of our kekkei genkai we can…"

"Sensei, I was wondering is their anyway I could get eyes like yours?"

Hiashi is thrown by Naruto's sudden question; even more surprising is the odd display of emotions it brings forth. Naruto is surprised to see surprise, uncertainty, sadness, and, finally, resignation.

"You want eyes like ours?"

"Yeah, I did say they were cool, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did. But, I'm sorry, Child. Only those born a Hyuuga will ever attain the use of the Byakugan."

Hiashi watches as disappointment flashes across his eyes, as Naruto lowers his head in defeat before suddenly looking up.

"Ah… but does that mean my kids could get those eyes?"

Hiashi is shocked by his question, but tries not to show it as he calmly responds to it.

"Um, what exactly do you mean, Child?"

"You said those born a Hyuuga, right…? So, kids are born, right…? Meaning that my kids could someday get those eyes, right?"

The excitement in his voice surprises Hiashi, as he never expected such a reaction from the boy let alone him coming to this conclusion on his own or ever.

"Well, yes and no… So, I take it you plan to wed and have children one day?"

"Um… what's wed mean?"

He'd like to believe that the boy couldn't keep surprising him, but the longer he's around him the more he realizes that that isn't a possibility. Hiashi pauses for a moment trying to figure out how to proceed. He should have known that Naruto would have no understanding of the concept of marriage as being an orphan; he's never had a readily available source of reference.

"It means to get married… to bond yourself to someone for life which usually leads to children being born. You, your spouse, and children combine to form a family."

"Oh… then, yeah, I want to get married. That way I won't be alone anymore and I'll make sure that my kids aren't left alone ever!"

Hiashi smiles at the boy; he is constantly impressed by how he's able to remain so hopeful despite the lot life's dealt him. He's pulled out of his musings, as Naruto, surprisingly so, nervously asks another question.

"So, um, Sensei, about your eyes… how can my kids get'em?"

"Well, you would have to become apart of this clan threw marriage and then you and your wife's offspring would carry the bloodline."

"Wife…? Offspring…? Oh, you mean Hinata, Aoi, and Hanabi-chan…?"

"Yes… wait, what?"

The look on Hiashi's face causes Naruto to burst out laughing, as he's never seen a look like that on his Sensei's face. Confused and surprised, Hiashi simply sits there trying to comprehend what he's just heard.

"Well, you said wife meaning girl, right? And, Aoi, Hinata, and Hanabi-chan are girls… so if we became bonded… I mean married, then our kids would be like super strong uber ninjas with those cool eyes, right?"

Blinking is his answer, as Hiashi continues to simply stare at the boy. He's glad to see that Naruto understands, but he's definitely uncomfortable with him using his daughters and Aoi, who he's come to see as a daughter, as an example.

"Um, Sensei, is something wrong…? You're breathing kinda funny and you're staring at me while blinking really fast…?"

"No, nothing's wrong… I was just surprised that's all…"

"Oh, what surprised you?"

Again, Hiashi is left at a lost for words, as he's not sure how to answer. Not knowing what surprised him more, the thought of Naruto wanting to marry one of his daughters or the fact that he wasn't instantly against the idea. Deciding that voicing either of those thoughts is not wise, he decides to take the offensive.

"Child… I mean, Naruto, how do you feel about my daughters?"

Naruto is shocked, as far as he can remember Hiashi has only used his name maybe once or twice before and never with such feeling behind it. Further confusing him is that he's been asked that question again. Answering it once was nerve-racking enough.

"Um, didn't I already answer that question, Sensei?"

"No, Naruto, you told me what you think of them… Now, I want you to tell me how you feel about them."

"Um, okay…?"

He watches as Naruto scrunches his face up, as he's deep in thought. It's clear that he doesn't quite get the difference in the question, yet he's still willing to take the time to try and understand. A light laugh escapes Hiashi's lips, as he thinks of how much the boy's changed. He remembers when he would have just shouted the first thing that came to mind, but here he is getting the gravity of the question and taking the time to formulate a proper response.

"Well… I… I love 'em! Yeah, that's the word, right? I love Hinata and Hanabi-chan…"

"Uh… excuse me?"

He's been consistently surprised by this boy but he's never been shocked. Naruto has affected Hiashi's outlook on life in ways the man may never comprehend, but this takes the cake. He knows he asked the boy to be honest at the beginning of this encounter but he never thought the boy would take it this far. Deciding he's in no condition at the moment to speak without probably sounding like a mumbling fool, he waits for Naruto to make the next move.

"Yeah, I mean Hinata's quiet and weird… every time I've tried to talk to her she gets all twitchy… one time she even fainted when I caught her after she tripped… but, she's nice and strong."

"Strong… Hinata…?"

Hiashi didn't mean to sound so shocked, but his reaction didn't go unnoticed as Naruto frowns and gives him a look that he's never seen on the boy before – anger.

"Of course, I mean no matter how sad she gets she keeps trying… I think that's strong."

Nodding in agreement, Hiashi is impressed by how the boy put strength of character before physical strength. He realizes that it's something he could stand to learn from him.

"And, Hanabi…?'

"I don't know what to say… I already said she's my best friend and doesn't mind that I'm stupid and a monster."

"Now, why would you call yourself such things?"

"Well, all the kids say that but it doesn't matter because Hanabi and Aoi said that monsters are scary but they can also be cool… so, if I'm a monster then I'm a sweet, cool one."

"First, Naruto, you're not stupid… you've accomplished and learned things at your age that only a select few of your peers could even match. And, you're no monster or demon… you're…"

"I'm what… huh, Sensei?"

The uncertainty in his voice saddens Hiashi, as it's quite clear that the boy puts much emphasis on the views of others. Especially of the few people he can claim care for him.

"You're my student and I wouldn't teach a monster or demon, now, would I?"

"No… but its okay if I were… because Hinata and Hanabi like me… Hinata even cried for me one time."

"She cried…?"

"Yeah, these kids where picking on this girl and I went to help her. Then she and the kids made fun of me together… its okay cause that's what I figured would happen. Anyway, after they left I heard someone crying when I went to see who it was I found Hinata."

"When was this?"

"Um, the week before I met you, Sensei. She saw what happened and was crying. She felt sorry for me and it caused her to cry. I hid in the tree she was sitting under and watched her… I didn't know what to do, so when she got up I followed her to make sure she was all right. That was the first time I saw the compound…"

"I see…"

"And, that's why I love Hinata and Hanabi-chan… they're nice, kind, cute, and strong. And, that's why I'm going to become strong so I can protect them and let no one ever hurt or make them sad again."

Love is a word that shouldn't be thrown around easily, yet Hiashi realizes that Naruto's comprehension of the word is limited at best. So, he doesn't get the gravity of the word, even though the feelings he's trying to express through its use are real.

"Very well, Child, I'm glad to hear that you think so highly of them. I will now explain how we're going to alter the Jyuuken for your use. After that you can have the rest of the day off, as there's someone who is waiting to see you."

"Hanabi-chan…?"

"Yes, she and Aoi will join you for the rest of the day, but first I will explain how you will utilize the Jyuuken."

"All right, Sensei."

Hiashi takes a deep calming breath, as he pushes aside everything he's learned from today's evaluation. He's now surer than ever that he's doing the right thing and that in the end Naruto will surpass even his expectations.

"Now, we have discussed in the past the roles a ninja may have to play on the field of battle. One in particular will be suitable for the use of this style in your hands… the role of an assassin."

Naruto is uncomfortable but only for a moment, as he's quickly reminded of the fact that he's all ready taken a life. And, as Hiashi had explained to him once the first is always the hardest. Steeling his nerves, he sits quietly as Hiashi continues his explanation.

"As, I also explained the Jyuuken meaning 'Gentle Fist' gets its name from the fact that in the hands of an effective user even the slightest tap can be fatal. Now, for its use to reach that level one usually needs use of the Byakugan, so that they may view the chakra circulatory system and the tenketsu (chakra points). But, for what I have in mind for you that won't be a problem…"

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

The excitement in his voice pleases Hiashi, as that's one of the qualities he admires in the boy. His desire to improve and learn even if he doesn't comprehend what's been taught is an admirable quality.

"Look at it this way; if, when we use it, it's similar to threading a needle in how we push our chakra into our opponent's tenketsu… then in your hands it'll be like trying to thread that same needle with a cleaver instead of thread."

**The implications of Sensei's words left me short of breath, would I really be able to be so strong, would it really be possible to take a life with such ease… I was frightened by the possibilities, but I was also hungry for more. My desire to protect those important to me would drive me on, if it meant becoming a killer than so be it… I had already taken one life for them I would gladly take another.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oh, Naruto… where you always this serious… this strong… would you really kill for us… have you killed for us…_

Sakura lets loose a dejected sigh as she looks over to where Ino sits reading her copy of KNC. The blonde is fully immersed in what she's readying and it brings a smile to Sakura's face.

_I wonder how many of the others have figured it out… probably all of them… I never knew that he had such connections to us all… I'm sure none of us did…_

A sigh escapes Ino's lips, as she looks up from her book. She looks to see Sakura staring of into space, a sly smile creeps onto her lips. Laughing quietly, she says, "Hey, Cherry Blossom…"

"Huh, what, Ino….?"

Ino starts laughing at the confused expression on Sakura's face, the fact that she actually answered to that name only makes it funnier. Sakura frowns, blushing, she realizes what she's responded to, and a giggle escapes her lips as she joins Ino. Soon their laughter is filling the room, it's only silenced when a serious look fills Ino's eyes.

"You know we're all to blame…"

Sakura looks confused at her friend's statement. Seeing her confusion, Ino frowns, as she glances at her copy, before saying for Sakura to read page seventy-seven. She watches as Sakura reads and a look of forlorn understanding fills her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Standing outside the classroom, it took everything I had not to turn and run for it. This is what I had been working towards, this is what a year of blood, sweat, and tears had wrought. I was now officially on my way to becoming a ninja, all I had to do was step through this door and take my place amongst my peers.**

**Opening the door, I stepped into the class, to complete and utter silence as all eyes were on me. Now, my survival instinct was telling me to flee, but I quickly silenced that notion and closed the door behind me.**

**Standing there I was surprised by the number of familiar faces I was confronted with. I had at sometime or another encounter most of these kids, luckily none of them were my usual tormentors, meaning, I was truly standing before a clean slate, a new beginning.**

**My eyes fell upon each of the kids I knew, their names unknown but their faces engraved in my psyche. It's then that I spotted them - Hime and my raven-haired friend.**

"**Hey…?"**

**I waved at Hime causing her to blush, as she shyly waves back. No one notices who I'm waving to, as several of them reply. Smiling, I make my way over to where my friend's sitting. Standing before him, he looks up and our eyes meet, smiling I extend my hand.**

"**I'm Kyu… and you are?"**

**He glances at my hand, before smirking, extending his own. We shake as he replies, "Avenger."**

"**It's nice to meet you, Avenger, do you mind if I sit here?"**

**He shrugs his shoulders as he retracts his hand. Taking that as a yes, I go to sit when I'm confronted by two girls.**

"**Hey, what do you think you're doing?"**

"**Um… sitting down?"**

"**No, you're not we're sitting next to Avenger!"**

**I wasn't sure what to do so I glanced to Avenger who simply sighed. Looking the two girls over, I instantly recognized them, smiling I put my hands up in defeat.**

"**Fine, you win, but first what are your names… I'm Kyu, nice to meet you."**

**They blinked at me for a moment, as I'm sure they didn't expect me to give in. Quickly, they shook it off, as the blonde extended her hand which I gladly accepted.**

"**I'm Yellow Flower… nice to meet you, Kyu."**

"**Same here and who's your friend?"**

**The girl in question pushes the blonde aside, as she takes my hand, shaking it firmly.**

"**Cherry Blossom… how do you know Avenger?"**

**Her question catches me off guard, as suddenly I'm the center of attention once more. Seeing that Avenger raised an eyebrow but nothing more, I could tell he was leaving it to me to answer.**

"**Um… I don't… why?"**

**She looks me over before smirking while still shaking my hand. I instantly realize that she bought my answer, her look said more then she ever could, it said, 'Yeah, there's no way someone like him could know Avenger.'**

**Part of me wanted to put her in her place, but then I remembered the last thing Avenger had said to me all those months ago. **

_**Don't come here anymore… I don't need anyone… I don't need friends… So, stop…**_

"**Well, it's nice to meet you, Cherry Blossom… can I have my hand back?"**

**She looks down at our conjoined hands and blushes as she quickly lets go. In that demure expression, I saw the shy little girl I had defended all those months ago. I was glad to see that she had broken out of her shell, but part of me was sad to see that innate cuteness she possessed replaced by this overly overt confidence. **

**Laughing lightly, I smiled as I walked away, as I did I noticed that Avenger and Hime were both watching me. Taking a seat in the back of the room, I observe my new classmates. They all seemed to have already fallen into various groups and cliques, as they laughed and gossiped until the teacher arrived.**

**My first day went by without incident but it left me with a saddening realization. By the end of the day, I had slid back into my mask… I had become the loudmouth goof, the class clown, and it was now too late to change that. As, was usually the case, you only get one first impression.**

**I had answered a few questions and my answers varied from far below average to highly advance. To say that the class was surprised doesn't do it justice, but what I noticed was that it also seemed to upset some of them.**

**I quickly learned the roles played in the class… Avenger was the head of the class, Cherry Blossom was the brains, and Yellow Flower was the best overall of the girls. I had the ability to probably fall somewhere in their midst but I risked alienating myself from them and the others.**

**In the end, I slipped into the safety of my mask… my sword and shield firmly in grasp. Looking back on it now, I wish I had stayed firm and been myself… but as me and Sensei had both agreed hiding my true skills was for the best.**

**Over time I made connections with several of my classmates, I even believe a few remembered me from our past encounters. I was just happy to be there, amongst people who might become friends. Luckily, at the end of the day, I had somewhere to go.**

**Meeting with Sensei that afternoon, I was surprised to find Chibi-Hime waiting for me as well. Sensei quickly informed us that we would be training together, that as of that day we would be partners… I don't think the smiles left our faces that entire day. **

**Walking home that evening, I went over all that had accord and I couldn't help but laugh. I was in the same class as Hime and Avenger; I would get a chance to be their friend. I was now not just Chibi-Hime's friend but also her training partner… our advancement would be linked together, as Sensei had explained, and I had no doubt that we would make a perfect team.**

**That day was the beginning of the four years that would shape me into the ninja I was to become. They were four years of joy and little sorrow… it was one of the happiest times of my life which might not be saying much considering what my life had been like up until then. But, it didn't matter these people, my peers, would come to be my friends. They would become my precious people.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We never got to see the real Naruto and it's all our fault… all of us!"

Sakura doesn't want to agree with her, but Ino's words hold true. They were supposed to be his classmates, his friends, and yet their attitudes and behavior had caused him to hide himself.

"Yeah… You know I hate to admit it but I'm jealous…"

"Of who…"

"Hinata's little sister… Hanabi, I think her name is… She got to know the real him while I…"

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is!"

Ino is surprised by Sakura's outburst, but then again that's exactly why she came over. She had a feeling that if this book was affecting her the way it was, she could only imagine how Sakura must be feeling.

"I was so obsessed with Sasuke that I never bothered to notice him… he was annoying and loud and always there for me whether I wanted him to be or not… I should've seen through it all, I never realized that the mask wasn't him... the loudmouth idiot! Despite all the signs to the contrary... did you know that he saved me from Gaara?"

"No… I've heard stories of what happened."

"Gaara had knocked me out and trapped me against a tree with his sand. Naruto beat him when Sasuke couldn't, and do you know what I did… I thanked Sasuke, and when he told me that Naruto had saved me… I laughed! Even though I've seen him do some amazing things I just couldn't believe it and when Sasuke firmly stated it was true… I didn't even bother to thank him. I never thanked him for saving my life, for risking his for mine, for being willing to kill for me…"

She feels a pair of arms encircle her, looking up, Sakura's surprised to see Ino sitting next to her with an understanding smile. Leaning into her embrace, she lets herself go, yet again, as tears fill her eyes and her sobs fill the air.

"And, that's all that should matter… the fact that despite how shitty we treated him that he still cares about us. After what I've read, I'm amazed that he doesn't hate this entire village. But, that's not Naruto… that's not our friend!"

Sakura can only nod as Ino's words hit her hard. She knows that she's right and it warms her heart. The truth is that she's disappointed in herself, in her lack of understanding, in her selfishness.

"Naruto will be back… then you can thank him… we all can."

"Yeah, you're right… I just hope that…"

Sakura pauses as something occurs to her, something that should've been weighing heavily on her this entire time. Ino sees the look in Sakura's eyes and it worries her, giving her a gentle squeeze, she recaptures her friend's attention.

"What is it…? What's wrong?"

Sakura wipes away a few stray tears as she looks Ino straight in the eye. Sadness, confusion, fills her eyes that break Ino's heart.

"Why do they hate him…? Why is Naruto hated so much?"

Ino can only shake her head, as she has no answer to give. An empty silence fills the room as the two girls find comfort in each other. The thought of anyone hating him fills them with an anger they can not comprehend. A slight muffled snore breaks the silence; as Ino looks down to find an unconscious Sakura lying against her. A smile graces her lips but quickly leaves as Sakura's question replays itself again in her head causing her to wonder.

_How could anyone possibly hate you, Naruto…_

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Failures & Triumphs Part One

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Seven: Failures & Triumphs**

**Part One**

**It was during lunch one day near the end of my second month in the academy that an earlier notion of mine was all but confirmed – girls are scary.**

**I was sitting in a tree eating my lunch when I noticed this cloud rising up over the horizon and approaching quickly. Studying the phenomenon, I noticed a slightly panicked Avenger at its front and at its core a herd of giggling, squealing girls.**

**Now, I'm not one to deny someone their happiness and if eating lunch with Avenger would make them all happy then who was I to interfere.**

**Ah, but on the other hand if escaping them is what would make him happy then what type of friend would I be if I didn't lend a hand. So, with that in mind I went into action…**

**Hopping out of the tree, I stood hidden behind it and waited until he was passing by. Grabbing him, I pulled him into the brush and covered his mouth.**

"**Quiet… I'll distract them. Meet me by the training field."**

**He nodded in agreement as I grinned and henged into an exact copy of him. He was clearly surprised by this so giving him one of his own trademark smirks; I dashed out into the open instantly capturing the attention of the throng of girls.**

**Once in the open the chase began anew only this time I was the one being hunted. Leading them further and further away from the training field, I dashed around a corner and waited for them to catch up.**

**I watched as they all froze upon losing sight of their intended prey. They scanned the area for him before noticing that a door leading inside the school was left ajar which must mean it's been used recently. With a group squeal of their prey's name they recommence the hunt dashing inside hoping to corner and capture the hunted.**

**Laughing from my perch on the ceiling above the entrance way, I lowered my henge and dropped to the ground.**

"**Impressive… a henge, chakra-enhanced movement, sticking to surfaces… most surprising."**

**Turning around I came face to face with an old friend. We had meet years earlier on my seventh birthday. It's funny how what is usually the worse day of the year for me has also served to bring me together with some of the best people I know.**

**That year it was the same as always… the festival was in full swing and I had thought that I found the perfect hiding place since I spotted several villagers scoping out my apartment earlier that day. But, I was found anyways and was on the run once more, only this time I had learned my lesson and made a beeline for the outskirts of the village.**

**Running through the trees I made my way to one of the clearings I had staked out as a safety zone. Places in the woods surrounding the village that no one seemed to visit or know about because of their distance from the village proper.**

**Entering the clearing I saw a sight that caused me to panic momentarily. Standing at its center was a boy of similar age with his back to me, but that's not what had me panicked that was the fact that he was nearly covered from head to toe with insects.**

**I was about to leap down and help him when I noticed that the movement of the insects had changed and that the boy was glancing over his shoulder at where I was hidden. Leaping down, I made myself known.**

"**Hey…? Those friends of yours…?"**

**He didn't respond vocally, a simple nod of the head was his reply. Seeing that he appeared to be just as weary of me as I was of him, I slowly made my way towards him; making sure to make myself as unthreatening as possible.**

"**That's so cool… I wish I had that many friends! So, why aren't you at the festival?"**

**He didn't respond at first so I took a seat next to where he stood and laid back starring up into the evening sky. He seemed to relax as his friends also calmed, looking down at me he spoke.**

"**Celebrating in such a manner keeps your enemy's memory alive, as if they were never defeated. While also showing how great a threat they where… a real shinobi does no such thing."**

**I could only stare up at him in shock. I found his words to be wise for someone our age. Yet, they made perfect sense and not only that but for reasons that were beyond me at the time, his words made me incredibly happy. I couldn't find the words to voice my agreement so I smiled, nodded, and extended my hand.**

"**Yeah… and, I bet you and your friends don't like large crowds."**

**He looked at me surprised, I think, as he raised an eyebrow at my gesture, I couldn't see his eyes from behind his shades. Than something happened that I've been privileged to experience on too few occasions – he laughed.**

"**I assume you are the same?"**

**It was my turn to laugh, smiling, I replied, "It's that obvious…? I'm Kyu, by the way…"**

**I think he smiled but I couldn't tell since the collar of his jacket covered the lower part of his face. Extending his hand, he accepted mine and we shook as he introduced himself. That was how we met and for the first time since that day I stood before my friend smiling.**

"**Hive…"**

"**Kyu…"**

**I laughed as I walked away motioning for him to follow. He raised a solitary eyebrow and fell in step beside me. Walking in silence, we reached the training field where Avenger was waiting. Leaning against a training post, he spots us approaching and smirks.**

**Laughing, I motion for him to follow as well. With a shrug, he follows slightly behind me and Hive. Reaching our destination, they both look at me for an explanation.**

**Standing on the steps leading into the large entrance hall near the rear of the academy, I smile gesturing to everything around us.**

"**I've noticed that no one comes back here… hence peace and quiet."**

**Taking a seat, I lean back against one of the pillars forming the entrance to the large hall. I watch Avenger sit to my left as Hive sits on the opposite side.**

**We sat there simply enjoying the company and the silence, when I sense an all too familiar presence. Smiling, I quickly excuse myself saying I'm going to hit the vending machines, I ask if I should grab them something. A nod and a grunt are their replies.**

**I glanced over at the bushes across from where we sat causing them to move slightly before I headed for one of the outdoor vending machines. Returning, I could still sense that presence and stealthily made my way towards it.**

**And, there she was crouched down behind the bushes peaking through at where we were sitting. Trying hard not to laugh, I snuck up on her and put an ice cold can of green tea against her forehead causing her squeak in surprise and fall backwards.**

**Catching her in my right arm, the shocked look in her eyes was so worth it, as they went from being full of surprise to relief as she realized who was holding her up.**

"**Hey…"**

"**Kyu-kun…?"**

"**Wanna join us?"**

**She nodded bashfully causing a giant grin to fill my face till it dawned on me that I was still holding her in a pretty intimate fashion. Instantly, I stood her up as we seemed to be competing to see whose blush was more intense.**

**Getting control of myself, I handed her a can of tea and motioned for her to follow. She hesitated, so I took a hold of her hand and dragged her along out of the bushes. Emerging, we were spotted by Hive and Avenger who both showed slight surprise at who I had with me. I shrugged before throwing each a can of tea which they caught effortlessly.**

**Standing before them, I noticed my guest was quite nervous so moving her in front of me with my hands on her shoulders, I made introductions.**

"**Hive, Avenger… I'm sure you know Hime. She'll be joining us."**

**They greeted her each in their own way – a polite nod and indifferent grunt respectively. Taking a seat against one of the pillars, I'm more than a little surprised when Hime takes a seat right next to me.**

**We look at each other to find similar looks of surprise, as I can tell she shocked herself with her boldness. Smiling at her encouragingly, I noticed how she relaxed instantly as I received a shy smile in return.**

**And, that's how it began… we would gather there for lunch on a regular basis. Conversation was kept to a minimum, as none of us were for much small talk.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hive… Hime… Avenger… that would make Kyu…?_

Kiba Inuzuka has never been known for his intelligence, but when needed he can be quite insightful. Sitting across from his teammate, Shino Aburame, his copy of KNC resting in his lap, he begins to piece together the puzzle that is this book and the Hokage's cryptic message.

_Hive would be Shino… meaning that…_

His sudden, sharp intact of breath causes his partner Akamaru to look up from where he's napping worried until he notices the look of realization on Kiba's face as he stares down at the open book in his lap. Yawning, Akamaru curls back up falling back asleep, his sleep wouldn't last long.

"You ate lunch with Naruto, Hinata, and that traitor… everyday?"

Shino looked up from his book to find a fuming Kiba hovering over him. Shaking his head slightly, he says, "No… not everyday. If you continued reading you'd know that."

"Fine, whatever, still… why wasn't I invited!"

Now, Shino has found himself used to Kiba's frequent and sudden outbursts, but he still wishes that his friend would think before speaking as the answer to his question is all but obvious.

"We were not teammates yet… besides, I think our gatherings would not have appealed to you."

Kiba looks at he friend with a blank look as his answer is quite obvious, but his face suddenly contorts with mild annoyance.

"So, what you trying to say… huh, that I'm too loud, too brash, too annoying, to join you're boring little lunch date!"

"Your words… not mine, my friend."

Kiba growls, voicing his annoyance at Shino's answer but he suddenly gets quite as something else occurs to him.

"Wait, so, that means… that everything in this book is true."

"It appears so…"

"And, the author is…"

"I would assume it to be Uzumaki."

Kiba quietly walks over and sits back down picking up his copy of KNC. Shino raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in his friend's demeanor.

"Well, I guess Naruto ain't such a Dobe after all… Ah, man, I lost my place! Wait… found it!"

Beginning to read again, Kiba freezes as he hears a sound he's never heard before looking up he sees a sight that only few have – a laughing Shino.

_I guess Naruto wasn't lying… it is possible. Well, where was I…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**And, that's how it began… we would gather there for lunch on a regular basis. Conversation was kept to a minimum, as none of us were for much small talk. We wouldn't meet everyday and sometimes only two or three of us would gather.**

**One such time was the day where I noticed that Hime seemed to be struggling to stay awake during class. Knowing how hard it can be to stay awake threw one of Scar's sometimes long-winded lectures my heart went out to her. So, when lunch came and we ended up being the only ones to meet at our spot I asked how she was feeling.**

**Of course, she said she was fine and then proceeded to let loose one of the loudest yawns I've ever heard. Struggling not to laugh, I noticed how embarrassed she was, so I figured if she's already embarrassed there's no way I could make it worse.**

**With that in mind, I took the intuitive… now, I till this day I don't know what came over me but it was too late to turn back as I had put my arm around her and pulled her up against me, causing her to end up with her head on my shoulder.**

**Obviously, there was one major flaw with this plan… while she may have already been embarrassed, I was not but that quickly changed.**

**Risking a glance her way, I found her starring at me with wide eyes. Laughing nervously, I told her to take a nap and I'd wake her when the break was over. She nodded with a timid smile and, shocking me, snuggled up against me before passing out nearly instantly.**

**Now, I had every intention of waking her but it was not to be. Sitting there peacefully with Hime in the shade of one of the pillars, as a gentle breeze blew through the hall carrying with it the sounds of nature, the smell of fresh pine and Hime's shampoo, it was just too perfect, too comfortable and I soon followed her into slumber.**

**A sudden pain in my thigh caused me to wake, only to find Avenger kicking me in the leg.**

"**What… sleeping here!"**

"**You're not the only one."**

**Me not getting what he was trying to say, he sighed and gestured to my left where I looked to find Hime curled up against me out cold.**

"**Oh, um, I can explain… Wait, what time is it?"**

"**Time to go home… everyone's left already."**

**I couldn't believe it was that late already. The idea of both of us sleeping that long seemed impossible, yet that's exactly what happened so what was I to do now. Snapping out of it, I looked down at Hime's sleeping form and smiled until noticing that Avenger was walking away from us.**

"**Hey, should I wake her?"**

**He paused momentarily to shrug and glance over his shoulder, saying it wasn't his problem. Laughing, I thanked him for coming to find us to which he smirked, saying, "Just paying back a debt."**

**I watched him leave before facing the problem at hand – what to do now.**

**Again, I have no idea what came over me but my logic that day was obviously off-kilter. On a normal day after class, I'd sit back and watch as everyone left to head home before making my way out of the empty classroom last.**

**Exiting the building, I was always greeted by the sight of kids walking home with their parents, while others walked home alone for various reasons, some as childish as thinking they were too big to be picked up while others were more serious like their parents being away on a mission. Hime was one of these kids, who always walked home alone; yet unknown to her, she was never truly alone.**

**I was always there with her, several steps behind, hidden in the shadows, skulking in the alleys, traversing the rooftops, I was her escort, her bodyguard, and since we were headed for the same location I didn't have to go out of the way to do so – not that I wouldn't have.**

**But, on that day, I decided that we would actually go home together. So, picking her up we were off. Half way there I got hit with a severe case of Déjà vu as I found myself traversing the same route I had taken 3 years earlier only with her sister receiving the piggyback ride.**

**Reaching our destination, I entered the compound via the secret entrance as always and emerged to find a shocked Sensei and Chibi-Hime waiting for me.**

"**Um, I can explain…?'**

**And, as those words left my mouth, Hime began to stir. In seconds, she would be awake to find herself on my back standing before her sister and Father in the midst of a part of her home I doubt she's ever been in.**

**Yet, I found myself not afraid or nervous but excited and eager. Standing there I couldn't help but wonder why the hell was I doing this yet a part of me knew exactly why – I wanted her to know.**

**In seconds, she'd be awake and then she'd know everything… no more hiding, no more secrets, no more pretending…**

**Or, so I had thought as Hime simply yawned and tightened her grip on me still fast asleep. And, that's when the smile that had crept onto my lips turned into a frown. I was disappointed and not doing a good job of hiding it. Looking up, I came face to face with a very unhappy Sensei.**

**Laughing uneasily as he took Hime into his arms, I watched as he took her into the house. Sighing, I turned around to find myself looking into the icy stare of Chibi-Hime.**

**She held my gaze for mere moments but it felt like an eternity and when she looked away, dropping into a fighting stance, I knew one thing for certain – I had messed up.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And, how had he messed up?"

Hanabi looks up from her book to see something that makes one thought come to mind, _This is all your fault, Naruto-kun!_

Starring into Hinata's hardened stare, Hanabi wonders if simply apologizing would work. Doubting it, she asks for Hinata to explain, to which Hinata holds up her copy and points to a page.

Reading it, Hanabi's eyes grow wide as she can't help but wish she hadn't read that. Sighing, she looks Hinata straight in the eye before looking away and mumbling something.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I said it was our secret… mine and his."

And with that statement, Hinata's eyes go wide as she realizes something that had eluded her until that very moment or was it she chose to ignore it.

"And, what are you getting so upset about… you ate lunch with him everyday!"

Hinata looks back at her sister to see a fire in her eyes that honestly unnerves her, but as quickly as that feeling of unease sets in it's replaced with a fire of her own.

"It wasn't everyday and you're one to talk… 'OUR SECRET'... you had him all to yourself for how many years?"

"Let's see… FIVE… give or take… and your point being?" Hanabi states with an indifferent tone.

The two girls lock eyes, both on the verge of activating their Byakugan, as they try to stare the other down. And, just as suddenly as this conflict began it ends with the sound of laughter. Laughing so hard that they can hardly breathe, the sisters laugh at how foolish they're acting.

"You do realize that was our first fight?"

Hanabi's question causes Hinata to sit up from where she lays on the floor catching her breath. Climbing up on the bed, she lays next to her sister smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, and it was over a… boy."

"Yeah…"

Silence fills the room once more as the full weight of that statement hits them. Their relationship has always been an odd one as neither sister hates the other yet they've never been all that friendly with each other either.

The reason behind this has always escaped them both as they've blamed it on various things from their difference in age to their Father to their fate as heirs of the Hyuuga clan, but now with that statement another possible reason comes to mind, one they're both afraid to even think about let alone admit to.

Reaching over the edge of the bed, Hinata picks up her book and begins to read. Nodding, Hanabi continues to read hers as well, both girls silently agreeing not to speak on the topic any longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the room, Neji quickly walks away from the door and heads outside. He had heard the entire argument and it has only added fuel to the fire that is building within him.

Feeling shocked, confused, and angry upon reading the secrets hidden within the tome resting in his right hand, Neji left his teammates behind and came home to confront somebody about what he read. Not being able to find Hiashi, he went to find Hanabi when he stumbled upon the sisters' surprisingly heated argument. Now, he's left with even more questions as Hinata's behavior has left him slightly shell-shocked.

_Are they really as you describe them, Naruto… have I really been that blind…_

Making his way to a quiet corner within one of the compound's many gardens; he lets his mind drift back to his main source of ire.

_This entire time… he's known how to use the Jyuuken… he and Hiashi-sama even…_

Neji pauses as the true implication of this thought hits him hard. Naruto not only knew how to use the Jyuuken but from what's hidden within the words of this book he was at one time, maybe even still, on equal footing with Hanabi in terms of its application. Beyond that he's gone as far as to seemingly alter if not improve upon the style.

_I wish to know more… I want to challenge him and Hiashi-sama… I wonder if Hanabi-sama practices this variation… _

Hanabi, another source of much confusion as Neji has never been close with the girl as most of his focus has been on Hinata; first hating now watching over her. Now, he finds himself intrigued by the younger girl. Hanabi, like Naruto, appears to be something of a master at hiding herself behind an impenetrable mask. As, the quiet, stuck-up, little girl Neji knows is nothing like the beacon of light that Naruto describes.

_To think that she'd be so adept at hiding her emotions, she must be… Now, that I think about it I did notice her in the Hokage's office. It didn't even occur to me to wonder why she was there…_

Neji pauses as he tries to refocuses his thoughts, as the true reason he's upset is escaping him. He used to believe that he was guided by fate but on a simpler level he thought that he was better… better than Hinata, better than Hanabi, better than a failure like Naruto. He came to see the error in his ways thanks to his defeat during the Chuunin Exams but, now, to learn that it was he who was outclassed is slightly too much.

Yet, as he sits there staring at the book in his hands he can't stay angry, as much as he wants to feel betrayed, belittled, he can't. Opening the book, he's again hit with a sense of dread that he won't allow to override his curiosity despite what he knows is to come.

_My earlier actions will no doubt appear to haunt me… I only hope you were kind in your portrayal, Naruto._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Another year, another birthday… only that year was going to be different. I was turning eleven that year and had just entered my third year in the academy a few months earlier. I had a little less than two years left in my training with Sensei before I was to graduate and become a full-fledged Ninja. I decided I was going to make the most of this remaining time, not for myself but for those I cared for – starting with Hime.**

**It had been about six months since the day I brought an unconscious Hime to Sensei's training with me and in that time not much had changed.**

**Chibi-Hime had forgiven me for what I had done wrong. I had an idea of what that was but I decided not to think about it or what it could entail. **

**Sensei had simply thanked me for watching over her and reminded me to remember our agreement. I knew what agreement he spoke of and promised to do so but there's always a loophole if one looks hard enough. **

**After much thought I figured out what that loophole was and went about putting it to use. Now, I only had to sit and wait for Sensei to return from the festival so that I could enact the final stage to my plan. I only hoped it would work…**

"Child, I see that you are well…"

Naruto looks up from where he sits to see Hiashi entering the grounds. Smiling brightly, he rises to his feet and bows before his teacher.

"Of course, Sensei, since I'm not out there with them…"

Hiashi nods knowing all to well who "them" is. He's just glad he could offer the child a refuge from the horrors that have seemed to plague him on this supposed day of celebration.

Taking a seat, Hiashi watches as Naruto does as well, mimicking his posture exactly. They sit in silence as is their custom, but as always it would not last long as Naruto speaks; although his tone is more hesitant that Hiashi remembers ever hearing before.

"Um, Sensei, while I know it is not my place… I would like to make a request of you… it could be a type of birthday present, I guess?"

Hiashi raises an eyebrow as he glances at the boy from the corner of his eye. In the time, he's known Naruto he has never made a request and has always turned down any offering of a birthday gift stating that it is wrong to take anymore than he already had from Hiashi or his family.

Nodding his head, Hiashi watches as Naruto smiles brightly before quickly reeling in his emotions; Naruto's face becomes a neutral slate as Hiashi has taught him to do.

"As, I'm sure you know, Sensei, I have been training with Hinata on the Sundays you give me off so that you may train with Hanabi alone."

"Yes, Child, I am aware of this."

Hiashi's response is as void of emotion as always, it unnerves Naruto slightly but he remains steady as he speaks in as void a tone as his Sensei. Impressing Hiashi with how stoic he has become over the years, a trait he noticed in the boy when they first meet and has been trying to get him to show more often.

"I know this is partly against what you've asked of me but I do not apologize. I actually want you to explain exactly why is it that you want me to avoid her outside of class… before I make my request."

"Why should I do such a thing…? I have already told you what I want done. I should not have to explain myself to you?"

"You do not have to… I only ask that you do."

Naruto looked to Hiashi hopefully, as his teacher remained still for a moment more before nodding and beginning to answer the child's question.

"All right, Child, it is quiet simple really… I'm using you in hopes of strengthening my daughter. She is far too timid and submissive… I deserve as much blame for this as anything else - more than I would like to admit. My hope is that by denying her access to what she wants, namely you, she'll find the strength to be confident and assertive so that she may claim it. Forgive me if that sounds cruel or in slight of you but I do what I must."

Finishing his explanation, Hiashi excepted surprise maybe even shock from the boy, he expected him to get upset maybe even yell, but the one thing he did not expect is what he got – a smirking Naruto.

"And, how exactly is she to claim what she wants if she doesn't have the tools with which to claim it?"

Hiashi meets Naruto's gaze with wide-eyes, as the child's words sound too old, too wise, to be coming from one who has only reached his eleventh year on that very day.

"I don't know what events have lead to her being this way or how much blame is to be placed upon you, Sensei… but, what I do know is that if she's not given the tools or even put on the path to discovering them she'll never achieve her goals."

Nodding in understanding, Hiashi wonders which of them the student truly is. Smirking, he laughs before asking Naruto what exactly are these tools she needs and how should she go about getting them.

"Simple really… she needs confidence and she gains this by excelling at something she is innately gifted at - The Jyuuken!" Naruto explains smiling despite speaking in a poorly veiled mimic of Hiashi.

"Child, I do not see what…" Hiashi begins to rebuke his words before being quickly interrupted by the blonde.

"She needs to be further trained in the Jyuuken… this training must come from you. More importantly, she needs your support and encouragement… you are her Father – ACT LIKE IT!"

The look in Hiashi's eyes could be described as nothing more than unbridled fury. He rose to his feet, glaring down at the small boy who remained seating as his anger boiled to the surface.

"Do not forget your place, Child. Do not speak of what you could never hope to understand."

Rising to his feet, Naruto glares at the only man besides The Third and The Fourth that he's come to respect. Backing away from him he bows deeply before looking up to met his eyes, a sad smile gracing his features.

"You are correct, Sensei… I could never hope to understand what it must feel like to see your Father heap praise, time, and attention upon your sibling while appearing to only tolerate your very existence… as I have no Father from which to be denied praise and no sibling for which I can be jealous of…"

Hiashi's eye begins to twitch as he listens to Naruto's words. His hand clenches into a fist before relaxing as his student continues to speak without a hint of emotion in his words.

"But, Hinata does and if I were her I'd feel like there was nothing I can do, nothing I can possibly succeed at, if I can not even do enough right to receive something that is supposed to be unconditional – my Father's love."

He moved without thinking, his body reacting upon baser instincts, Hiashi raised his hand and drew it across Naruto's face. The slap was anything but forgiving as it sent the boy crashing to the ground.

Looking down upon his small frame, Hiashi watched as Naruto shakily climbed to his feet and wipe the blood away from his lips. His mind was trying to comprehend what was happening. The boy had managed to make his mind dredge up every wrong he had committed against his eldest while speaking of it in a tone that came to express nothing but his chagrin for those actions.

"Do you honestly think that you are one to be judging me?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, his eyes hidden from sight as he spoke in a tone laced with an overwhelming amount of sadness and frustration.

"No, Sensei, I am not one to judge someone such as you… I am nothing more but your humble student trying to help someone he deeply respects and cares for. I also can not remain quiet as I watch my friend suffer alongside the one who may or may not be responsible for her suffering."

Hiashi watched as Naruto looked up at him as his eyes became clear and his smile bright with his tone lively… he had never seen anything so sad, so pathetic, before and it made it hard not to look away from the boy.

_Is this what they've done to him…? Is this what I'm doing to her…? Is this what awaits her if I don't…?_

He pauses as he realizes what the child before him is trying to say and it sickens him even further – _Do not allow her to become like me._

"Child, why do you speak of such things on a day such as this? Should you not be enjoying this day in celebration of your birth? Why do you even bother…?"

Hiashi's tone had become defeated by the time he finished speaking, he took a seat looking straight ahead as he couldn't bear to look at the boy any longer.

"I guess there is much to celebrate… I'm thankful for what I have as it's probably more than someone like me should ever have attained… A Hokage treats me like family; I have an amazing Sensei and training partner, friends for the first time in my life, I'm close to becoming a ninja, and I haven't been beaten in years… Life is good, but, more importantly, I want the ones responsible to be happy also."

Naruto takes a seat next to Hiashi, as his words leave him feeling vulnerable. He looks straight ahead as he can feel Hiashi's eyes on him and doesn't want to meet his gaze.

_He's so much like… Child, forgive me…_

Hiashi places a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to look at him with unsure eyes. Hiashi smiles at the boy causing him to smile back, but unlike the last one it is genuine.

"You never did tell me what your request was…?"

Naruto's smile only brightens, as he nods, saying, "I want you to give Hinata my Sunday training sessions… I want you to be as kind to her as you've been to me… I want you both to be happy."

Hiashi's smile only grows, as he asks, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, well, I don't expect any miracles… this'll probably take you sometime to make happen."

Laughter fills the area as Hiashi can not contain himself upon hearing Naruto's more than sarcastic response. Naruto's laughter soon joins his as the blonde wipes away unseen tears that threaten to appear.

**I had never been more afraid in my life. Afraid of losing everything that I was grateful for, of losing the few precious things I had, but luckily I was afraid for nothing. As in the end, my faith in Sensei was rewarded.**

**After sitting there in silence until the fireworks from the festival had begun and come to an end, Sensei stood next to me and agreed to my request saying, "My child, you never cease to amaze… and I thank you on behalf of me, my daughters, and so many more for caring as much as you do. Your request will be fulfilled on my clan's honor."**

**We never spoke of it again but I could tell from that night on that I had earned something that I felt I would receive from very few, something I felt I already had but was always afraid I did not, I had gained Sensei's approval and respect.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata could not tell you how long she had been crying but she knew that the tears would not stop anytime soon. Hanabi could only watch as her sister cried, not knowing what to say or do, as Hinata's past relationship with their Father is something of an unspoken taboo.

All those feelings had been brought back as she read Naruto's words and, now, she can't tell what exactly has her shedding these tears – memories of a painful past or how it seems that Naruto knows all to well her pain.

_That's why he told me to approach Father about further training… That's why Father seemed to change almost over night… He appeared the same but there was something in his eyes… in his voice… Thank you, Naruto-kun, thank you for giving me my Father back… You were right… it didn't happen overnight but it happened…_

Laughter escapes from Hinata as she tries to get her emotions in check as she does something it feels like she hasn't done in years – she hugs her sister.

Hanabi remains motionless as Hinata's arms encircle her in a sloppy hug. The sensation she feels is so alien yet so familiar that it brings a torrent of emotions threw the young girl.

"Nee-chan…?"

Hinata tightens her hold upon Hanabi as her voice reaches her ears. Lifting her head so that it lays upon Hanabi's back, Hinata laughs through new tears and sobs, saying, "They both… they're both idiots…"

Hanabi can only laugh as she can assume who it is her sister speaks of. Looking over her shoulder at were Hinata's head lays upon her back, Hanabi reaches over and flicks her in the forehead.

"Yep… And, aren't you glad they're our idiots?"

Hinata can only laugh, while rubbing her forehead, as she's filled with a joy she's never felt before at that thought – _Our idiots… My idiots… Idiots who love me…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The day was almost here… Tomorrow, I would become a Ninja. It would also mark the end of the strange journey that had been my time under Sensei's guidance. I would pass the Genin Exam and the next day I would say my goodbyes to Sensei, Blue, and Chibi-Hime as I officially embarked on my first steps along the road to reaching Soul.**

**But, first I had some work to do… in my village there is a shrine, a monument, in memory of all the great leaders that have helped shape this village into what it is today… **

**They are the Souls… men and eventually women of great power and heart who selflessly put the well-being of the village and its inhabitants before their own.**

**This monument can be seen by all no matter where in the village you maybe and it is in celebration of my impending joining of their illustrious ranks that I did what I did - and it was pretty damn funny.**

**As, I finished leaving my mark with a final brush stroke the chase began… running threw the village with Jounins and ANBU on my tail I knew this was more a test than it was punishment. Despite the fact that I had begun before sunrise, if Old Man Soul really wanted to stop me he would have unleashed his ANBU upon first light… **

**But, there was no time to think about that… I had a point to prove and prove it I would. Years of running from some of those same bastards under much more serve circumstances had left me more than ready.**

**Making fools of those chumps was fun and all but it was time to let them feel good about themselves. So, I lowered my guard and stepped out of my latest hiding place to nearly instantly be pounced upon by four ANBU… **

**I soon found myself standing before the old man as it took everything I had not to break down right there in front of his proud ANBU, but I remained in character struggling against my ropes and putting up a seemingly futile struggle.**

**Yet, once they were dismissed and I was left alone with Old Man Soul, a grin the size of the monument itself filled my face and was quickly joined by one on his…**

"**So, had fun making a fool of my men, did you now, Kyu?"**

"**Ah… it's not my fault they're not good enough to keep up with a civilian."**

**The grin on my face threatened to split my head in half if it got any bigger. He untied me as our laughter filled the room as I told him of all their near captures, only then for me to slip threw their grasps. The old man was one of the few people who got the joke, who saw me for me, and for that I'll love him to the day I die. **

"**So, Kyu, are you ready for the exam…?"**

"**Of course, I've even made sure to burn off some extra Chakra to avoid any complications…"**

**He looked at me with an understanding grin, as I could tell that he could see beneath my false bravado. An uncomfortable silence descended around us as I got lost in the fear that I may actually fail. Clearing his throat, the old man brought me out of my gloom to inform me of my punishment. I could only laugh as he filled me in, as it was exactly what I expected and it would serve my purpose well. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting in the Jounin lounge, a group of three Jounins sit alone huddled in a corner with their noses buried inside their copies of KNC. A muffled laugh fills the room causing two members of the group to look at the third with surprise in their eyes.

"Asuma, what's so funny?"

Looking up from his book, Asuma Sarutobi looks at Kurenai Yuhii and smirks as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

_He would think to deface the Hokage monument as a way to burn of excess Chakra…_

His actions cause the third member of their group, Maito Gai, to speak up.

"Yes, Asuma, what could possibly be responsible for such youthful laughter to come from one such as yourself?"

Asuma looks straight at Gai giving him a smile that is so out of character that it makes both his fellow Jounins look to each other for confirmation that they're not seeing things.

"The Third once told me of a civilian who had managed to elude several Jounin and ANBU for nearly an hour…"

"Ah, yes, I have also heard this story… they say that the man who accomplished this feat was a foreign Nin posing as a villager…"

Asuma nods at Gai's words as he has also heard that version of the tale, he smirks as he's known the truth of the incident for some time now, but has only now learned the identity of the one responsible.

"That was the story spread to help save face for the ones involved the truth of the matter is that it wasn't a foreign Nin or a man for that matter… but was actually a young boy - a civilian…"

"No… you don't mean…?"

Asuma can only laugh at the look on Kurenai's face, as she realizes where he's going with this. The three of them had figured out early on that it was in fact Naruto Uzumaki who was responsible for the books in their hands.

The shock of that truth had left Asuma and Kurenai nearly deaf as Gai went about shouting the triumphs of Naruto's youth over all obstacles and how it had allowed him to write such youthful words.

"Yep, he wouldn't tell me the identity of the boy… only saying that the incident was a perfect example of why one must never underestimate an opponent. But, he did say that with skills like those the boy was definitely destined for great things. He also added that things would never get dull as long as he was around."

Gai laughs, saying, "If there's one thing that Naruto is not it is dull… his youthful exuberance won't allow it."

Kurenai nods, shocked that she never saw it before, saying, "The time when he painted the monument… I heard he turned himself right in."

"Well, who would willingly admit that the 'Demon Brat' had managed to make a fool out of a bunch of Jounins and ANBU…?"

Asuma notices the looks he receives from the two other Jounins and laughs uneasily before quickly apologizing.

"I meant no offense… you know what I meant."

"Yes, Naruto has faced much in his young life… yet, his youth has prevailed making him an inspiration to all."

Kurenai can only smile at Gai's words until a more serious air surrounds her. Looking at the book in her hands, a frown appears drawing the attention of the two men. Noticing this, she sighs, saying, "I was just wondering if any of them have figured it out yet."

"Naruto and Kyuubi… I believe that most, if not all of them will figure it out. They will come to us for answers… my team will figure it out." Asuma replies taking another long drag of his cigarette, blowing smoke with a tired sigh.

"True… Neji for one will definitely figure it out… Tenten as well… My star pupil, Lee, will let the power of youth guide him to an acceptable conclusion."

"Shino is the same as Neji and Shikamaru… Kiba… well, he can be surprisingly perceptive…"

"And, Hinata…?"

Kurenai looks at Asuma unable to hide the worry in her eyes. Learning of Naruto's connection to the most prominent clan in Konoha was most shocking; she can only imagine what effect it's having on the young Hyuuga.

"She is just as Naruto describes her… she's stronger than we all give her credit for… but… Learning of her feelings for the boy was surprising to say the least, as I could never see what she saw in him… now, I…"

"Now, you wish he was a few years older… right, Kurenai-chan?"

The group turns to find Anko standing in the doorway to the lounge with a smirk on her face. The blush on Kurenai's face only serves to brighten the Tokubetsu Jounin's mood.

"And, where have you been Anko… I saw you in the Hokage's office but you vanished afterwards."

Anko doesn't respond to Kurenai's question, as she takes a seat next to her friend. A sly smile fills her lips as she non-chalantly replies, "Doing a favor for a friend… a close, personal friend."

The three Jounins all raise an eyebrow at her declaration, as they all know that beyond Kurenai and a very select few Anko doesn't consider anyone a friend.

"A friend…?"

"Yeah, a friend… what… is that so shocking?"

Asuma shrinks in on himself under Anko's intense glare but relaxes as she starts laughing.

"Don't worry, Asuma, I guess I can share Kurenai-chan with you… now, that I got my new playmate…"

Anko can't help but laugh as both Jounins blush at her statement. Even Gai laughs as he boldly declares how the power of youth will guide them to an enduring love which only causes Anko to laugh even harder.

"But, you know there's one thing I got to admit… that kid sure has some connections."

"You mean Naruto…?" Asuma asks; glad to shift the subject away from him and Kurenai.

"Yeah, he loved your old man like he was his own flesh and blood and I know the old goat felt the same… Hyuuga is probably the closest thing to a Father he's ever known… Iruka and Shizune are the brother and sister he never had… He has another Father in that perverted Sannin and a Hokage for an over-protective mother…"

The group gets quiet at the implications of Anko's words and the possibilities they present. It causes one thought to cross Asuma's mind – _You were right, Pop... he is destined for great things…_

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Failures & Triumphs Part Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Eight: Failures & Triumphs**

**Part Two**

"**Why…?"**

**I look to her, wordless, trying to speak to her yet I have no answer but it matters not for they're all right. I ask them to look at me, so that I may gaze into those milky white pools of lavender that sooth my soul so.**

**They do as I ask and I scream as my blood red orbs look into the nothingness of their hollowed, bleeding eye sockets.**

"**How could you do this… why?" the oldest girl asks.**

**Again, I have no answer… no answer I could speak aloud and so I continue to scream my howls turning to sobs… for in truth I have an answer… for its quiet simple…**

"**I am a vessel… a monster… a demon."**

**I always awaken after those words as tears leave my eyes and I cry… something I've sworn never to do again… yet, I do almost constantly but only when I'm alone - which is always.**

**What you've just read is the current version of something that has haunted me for as long as I can remember. There was a time when I didn't understand the meaning behind these horrific dreams. When it was a lot less painful, when the faces remained void and the voices were silent, when it simply confused me, scarred me, rather than leaving me felling hollow and numb.**

**I had spoken to Old Man Soul on several occasions about them and their meaning. And, every time he would look at me with such sadness in his eyes before embracing me and assuring me that they were nothing more than bad dreams.**

**But, I came to understand their meaning and till this day I truly wish I hadn't. It came to me upon the day of the Genin Exam; I had awoken drenched in a cold sweat as sobs** **wrecked my body. I tried to calm myself but I was in a panic. Not so much from the dream itself but from the fact that it had been almost a year since it had last plagued my sleep.**

"**No… why today, not today…"**

**I couldn't help but see it as an ill-fated omen because without fail that dream served as a precursor to my continued misfortune. But, on that day I wasn't going to let be so.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Has he really not touched his bowl since you placed it there?"

Teuchi, owner and head cook of Ichiraku Ramen Bar, looks at his daughter Ayame with eyes full of disbelief. She shakes her head with a bright smile on her lips. They both turn to look at their other customer to find him in a similar state to his husky counterpart, namely with his nose buried into a copy of the Kyu Ninja Chronicles.

"Nope, Chouji-kun has taken not one spoon yet and Shikamaru hasn't complained not once."

Teuchi lets loose a hearty laugh as they continue their hushed conversation, "It seems the boy has them as captivated as he did you."

Ayame blushes slightly before retorting, "I'm sure Naruto-kun would love to hear that his book brought you to tears."

"It did no such thing!"

Laughing, Ayame goes about cleaning up as she replies, "Whatever you say, Noodle-sama."

Letting loose a short, snort of a laugh at hearing Naruto's alias for him, Teuchi thinks, _Two can play that game_; as he asks, "Did you remember to thank Hokage-sama for our copies, Iris-chan?"

Ayame blushes as she replies, "I did. She kept thanking me for being there for Naruto-kun… it was so sweet."

"Yeah, the letter she sent with the books was quite a surprise. I'm glad to see that he's managed to be accepted by so many people. I was afraid we'd always be the only ones."

"I know and if these two are any example that numbers only going to grow…"

Ayame smiles, as she looks at Naruto's favorite stool, thinking, By _leaps and bounds beyond anything we could ever imagine._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Life isn't fair, the world isn't just, and fate is a bastard…**

_**What do I do now…? How could this happen…? I just wanna die…**_

**Those were the thoughts filling my head, as I felt like I was on the brink of losing it, since I had just failed the exam. After four years in the academy, five years under Sensei's tutelage, and twelve years of the hell that is my life, all I had managed to accomplish was to realize one harrowing truth – I am a failure.**

**I had met with Sensei the day before and we agreed that holding back would not accomplish anything. So, with his blessing I arrived prepared to show everyone who I really was, what I was truly made of, and, in the end, that was a failure.**

**I placed in the top ten for the written exam, placing just behind Cherry Blossom and a few others; I was second to Avenger in the practical applications and Taijutsu portion of the exam, yet in the end it wasn't enough, as I failed the Ninjutsu portion which consisted of making a Bunshin – my most hated technique.**

**Why was I not able to do something so simple, something I had managed to do perfectly on other occasions, something that the weakest of ninjas are able to perform. Sensei once told me that he noticed that my chakra control seems to fluctuate from near-perfect, thanks to his training, to none existent.**

**And, it was this that had kept me from passing the exam. I could actually feel my charka spiking as I tried to mold it and I knew then that I would fail. I desperately tried to reel in the amount being released but it was not to be as I produced four disfigured clones.**

**I could see it in their eyes… Scar was embarrassed not only for me but for himself having taught such a failure and, Ranshin looked amused by my failure yet surprisingly also understanding.**

**Sitting on the swing across from the entrance to the academy, I watched as every one of my classmates celebrated graduating with their friends and family; who came to congratulate them on entering adulthood by becoming a ninja.**

**I could hear several of the adults making snide comments as they noticed me sitting away from the rest. They seemed to get a twisted satisfaction from the fact that I had failed. I could make out several of their comments and they only served to darken my already blackened mood.**

**Then, I spotted her, standing alone within the crowd, and for a moment I forgot my own pain. Hime stood there smiling politely as she was congratulated by random people, but I could tell she was hurting. All around her kids were being praised by their parents and loved ones while she stood there alone with no one to cheer her on.**

**I began to get off the swing, to put my own sorrow aside, and go to her side until I spotted them; they approached causally as if their presence was nothing out of the ordinary. And, as I watched Hime stand there completely unaware of who was approaching her I couldn't help but smile.**

**They stood there, not making a sound, until she turned around to face them sensing a presence behind her. She was instantly embraced by a little girl, who was jumping up and down while holding her.**

"**You passed… you passed… Nee-chan's a ninja… Nee-chan's a ninja… Tousan, when can I become one?"**

**Blue giggled at Chibi-Hime's question while noticing the hitai-ite that hung from the new ninja's neck. **

"**It looks good on you, Hime-sama."**

**The look on Hime's face was simply beautiful, a mixture of shock and joy, as she stood there surrounded by her family. Chibi-Hime let go of her and stood next to Blue, as Sensei knelt down before his daughter and embraced her.**

"**Congratulations, My Child."**

**He held her for the briefest of moments but it served its purpose as tears fell from Hime's eyes and Sensei smiled wiping them away. **

**I watched this scene play out before me and as happy as I was for them all, a part of me wanted to scream, to howl, to claw my eyes out, and wish it would all end.**

**Jealousy is something that's far from foreign to me… how could I not be jealous of those around me when I had so little and they all seemed to have so much.**

**But, never before had I felt that way towards Hime or Chibi-Hime and it shocked me to be feeling that way at that moment. Pushing those disgusting feelings aside, I smiled at the pair as they shared a moment I was proud to know I had played a small part in helping occur.**

**It was then that she spotted me, our eyes meeting caused her to smile at me. I froze under Chibi-Hime's bright smile and caring eyes, as she tugged on her Father's sleeve capturing his and Hime's attention.**

**Looking to where his child was pointing, I saw Sensei's eyes widen for a moment before becoming neutral again. The happiness in Hime's eyes vanished as she spotted me, replaced by pity and sorrow.**

"**Why is that child sitting there alone?"**

**Sensei's voice was low but I picked it up from amongst the crowd. Hime looked away from me and lowered her head, as she explained that I was the only one who did not pass.**

**The gasp of surprise that escaped Blue and Chibi-Hime felt like a knife to the heart. Sensei looked at me, his eyes void of any emotion, while Hime continued to look at the ground.**

**I heard a voice in my head telling me to run but I could not move. The looks in their eyes, the shock, the pity, the sorrow… I rose from where I sat and swallowing my pride managed to take a solitary step towards them before I heard it – crying.**

**She was crying, Chibi-Hime was crying, while Blue and Hime looked on the verge as well. I had to get away… I was causing this… my failure was ruining their moment and I couldn't do that to them.**

**Turning around I ran up a tree, sticking to its surface with ease, before launching myself over the wall surrounding the schoolyard to land on the nearest rooftop. **

**I can only imagine that I must have surprised anyone who saw my little display; they were probably shocked to see such skill displayed by the failure. But, that was the last thing on my mind, as all I wanted was to get away from anything that would remind me of my failure…**

**Running as hard as my legs would allow, I made my way across the rooftops with no real destination in mind. I was slipping into the depths of despair with each thought that crossed my mind…**

_**Why isn't life fair…? **_

_**Why am I destined to suffer…? **_

_**What have I done to deserve this…?**_

**I ran until I could run no more… sitting atop some random building as the sun began to set in the distance, I looked out over the village that mocked me, hated me, and, yet, I still loved as my tears fell freely.**

**They fell until I felt a hand on my shoulder; looking up at who it belonged to I was more than a little shocked…**

"**Ranshin-sensei…?"**

**He smiled at me and took a seat, I wanted to run but I was tried and didn't care anymore… didn't care about appearances, about being seen as weak or strong… I just didn't give a damn…**

**He spoke quietly, his tone soft, as he explained why Scar had been so tough on me and why I mustn't let it get to me. I heard his every word and tried to let them pass right on through me, I had no intention of listing to him explain why I was a failure.**

**Okay, so yeah, he did fill me in on Scar's past making me realize how similar we really were and that had made me feel better, slightly… But, it didn't change the fact that I had let everyone down. I had wasted their time and was unworthy of the feelings they bestowed upon me.**

**But, then Ranshin said something that captured my full attention…**

"**What if I told you there was a way for you to still graduate…?"**

**I looked at him my eyes full of hope, as the thought of being able to cleanse myself of the taint of failure was all to appealing. **

**But, little did I know, by the time the sun rose once more… I would come to learn that even in failure there can be triumph.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ranshin… meaning traitor… an appropriate moniker if I've ever heard one, right, Mizuki…_

Thinking of his one time friend and fellow teacher, Iruka closes his copy of KNC all too aware of what comes next. It was a night he'll never forget, a night full of shocks, betrayals, and revelations.

_Naruto, you never cease to amaze me…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I had run into Old Man Soul, while retrieving the item, and was forced to use a jutsu of my own creation. A jutsu so powerful, so devastating, so alluring, that no man, not even a Soul can withstand it's overwhelming power.**

**With the old man down for the count, I had made my way to the meeting place and waited. Opening the item, I was confronted by an overwhelming amount of possibilities. I quickly found one that suited my needs perfectly as it would allow me to prove myself after the disaster that was my exam.**

"**Gotcha…!"**

**I was surprised that Scar had found me so quickly but it didn't matter as I was ready. Standing to face him, I let my mask slip back into place as I greeted him with a grin and a laugh like always.**

"**What took you so long? Doesn't matter… anyway, I'm ready to show you what I learned!"**

**He was surprised by what I said, but I didn't let it faze me. I was focused on nothing but passing, I wouldn't let this chance pass me by; I wasn't going to let everyone down again.**

"**I had no idea there were so many amazing jutsu, Scar-sensei… I only had time to learn one technique but its perfect, trust me!"**

**His continued surprise at everything I said was beginning to confuse me but I wasn't going to let myself be distracted. I had one chance and I was going to ace it.**

"**Kyu… what's with the scroll… what technique…?**

"**Oh, Ranshin-sensei told me about it and this place… he said that if I showed you I could master one of the jutsu inside you'd let me graduate!"**

**The look in his eyes, as I spoke, went from confused to shocked but before I could react to this odd display of emotions he shoved me out of the way; as he picked up the sound of metal cutting through air before I did.**

**I couldn't move as the shock, or was it fear, that had taken a hold of me held me in place as I starred at the aftermath of Scar being hit by a hail of kunai. **

**Luckily, he wasn't hit by too many but he was still bleeding when we heard a voice that would come to represent everything I hate about this village.**

"**Kyu… give me the scroll."**

**I looked up into the eyes of Ranshin and was surprised to find none of the kindness that had seemed to overflow from them that afternoon. No, what I saw was cold, hard, and cruel… what I saw was a ninja.**

"**Don't give it to him… protect it with your life, Kyu! It's dangerous… full of forbidden jutsu locked away by the Souls! Ranshin used you… he only wants it for himself!"**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was going on… was it true… did Ranshin use me to get such a thing. Did that mean I had just learned a forbidden jutsu… did that mean I had failed yet again?**

**I was brought out of my downward spiral by words that held more meaning than I could ever imagine…**

"**Kyu, even if you were to read from it, learn from it, or even return it… it would make no difference in the end and I can tell you why?"**

"**Shut up, you fool! Don't listen to him, Kyu!"**

**I had never seen Scar so mad, it only served to confuse me further but that was second to my curiosity. Why wouldn't it matter? What didn't Scar want me to hear? Why was this happening to me?**

"**Kyu… would you like to know why you're hated… feared… Why no matter what you do, what you accomplish, it won't make a bit of difference in the end…"**

**I could only nod as I rose on shaky legs from where Scar had shoved me. Ranshin's eyes were full of contempt, but in his words I heard truth. **

"**It's because of what happened twelve years ago, when the village was nearly destroyed. Since then, we've all been bound by The Third Soul's decree…"**

**I looked at him like he was crazy… I had never heard of any decree and what did it have to do with twelve years ago… As, my mind tried to get a grasp of what he was saying, a part of me seemed to already know what was coming; as a feeling of dread was building up within me. This caused me to hesitantly voice my confusion.**

"**I've never heard of any decree…?"**

"**Of course not, because part of it was that everyone but you would know it… I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I think you deserve to know…"**

"**Except me… why couldn't I know? What don't I know? What was the decree…?"**

"**That no one must ever tell you… that you are… the vessel!"**

"**Vessel… the vessel of what…?"**

"**It means that you are the Demon Lord who attacked the village! You are the one who killed Scar's parents… you would've succeeded in destroying us all if not for, our beloved hero, The Fourth Soul, who trapped and bound you in this form."**

**I began to shut down, I couldn't move, I could hardly think… It couldn't be true, could it, and then I could hear Scar screaming for Ranshin to stop but he continued… I wish he hadn't…**

"**Since that day… the day you took the life of The Fourth and were reborn in that pathetic body, you've been made a fool of by the entire village! Didn't you think it was strange to be so hated, so loathed, by everyone one you met?"**

**It all made sense, all of it, I was getting what I deserved. I was a monster, a demon, a vessel of evil incarnate… **

**And, yet, I refused to believe it… But, as he continued to speak I could feel something stirring inside me, anger and a sorrow unlike anything I've ever felt before which began to pour out of me…**

"**Oh, is the demon angry…? Too bad… because if he were honest with himself even Scar would admit that he hates you too! No one could possibly care for a monster like you…"**

**Care - with that one word I could feel my anger momentarily subside, as images of some who could care for a monster came to mind, but as suddenly as they had they were gone…**

"**And, it only gets better as that scroll holds the very instrument of your bondage… now, it will be the key to your demise!"**

**It had happened so suddenly… one moment, I'm standing there blinded by tears as I struggled to contain the fury that was building within me. The next I'm on the ground with a bleeding Scar hovering over me.**

**I looked to see a Fuma Shuriken lodged in his back; it could have killed me had he not gotten in the way. Knowing this I could only stare at him with confused eyes.**

**He began to speak of his childhood, of how lonely he was, desperate for attention, praise, and respect… of how he tried to gain these things through pranks and stupid tricks… anything to be noticed whether it was good or bad…**

**It was so familiar, so much so, that it shocked me, and I couldn't believe it. He apologized saying that if only he was a better person, a better teacher, we wouldn't be in the situation we found ourselves in.**

**I heard his words but it was simply too much to take in. Could I believe him... If what Ranshin said was true and I knew deep down it was. Then how could I believe him, in anybody…**

**I don't know when I had started running or where I was going but I couldn't stay there… I wanted to believe in Scar, I really did but my trust had already been shattered…**

**I tried to clear my head, to think clearly, to not let my anger or sorrow cause me to do something I might regret. It didn't help that I could hear Scar calling me or that I kept thinking of how Old Man Soul and Sensei had lied to me, betrayed me…**

"**So noble of you… Are you actually trying to save the very demon that killed your parents... what happens if we let him live, Scar?"**

**I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard them enter the clearing I was hiding in. I remained hidden behind a tree, as I listened to them speaking. They were completely unaware of my presence… **

"**Maybe he'll be able to keep the scroll safe from a bastard like you?"**

**Ranshin's laugh filled the air once more, as I could hear Scar's labored breathing, his injuries obviously bothering him.**

"**You truly are a fool. I and Kyu are two of a kind. He'll use it just as I would… to achieve limitless power! A being like him craves that kind of power… We… You were right to fear and despise him!"**

**I couldn't stand it, I wanted to scream… It just wasn't fair, what had I done to deserve this… nothing but being born and for that I was hated and feared… and worst of all, Scar wasn't disagreeing… but then I heard muffled laughter…**

"**Maybe I do hate the thing that took my parents… but, never Kyu… I have nothing but respect for him and the service he does this village…"**

_**Respect…? He respects me…? Service…? What service…?**_

**I listened as Scar continued to speak, his words shinning a light through the fog that had clouded my thoughts…**

"**He's an excellent student… he works hard, despite being clumsy and awkward… people mock and shun him and it's given him empathy. He knows what its like to suffer, to be alone, to be hated… and yet all he's shown is kindness."**

**Tears fell from my eyes, not cause I was afraid or in pain but because I was truly and honestly happy. I continued to listen, his words reminding me of others who had defended and cared for me… **

"**He's not the demon you wish he was… He is Kyu, nothing more, nothing less…"**

**I was Kyu, nothing more, nothing less… I had no time to bask in this new sense of self-worth brought upon by his words as Ranshin had heard enough.**

"**That's so sweet… you've got a soft spot for the demon… well, I had planned to save you for last but you know sometimes plans change… Goodbye, Scar!"**

**I moved on instinct as I went from behind the tree to kneeing Ranshin in the face. Landing between them, I could feel it all rushing out of me, the pain, the confusion, the sorrow, the hate and it was all focused on one man…**

"**If you lay one hand on Scar-sensei… I'll kill you!"**

**I could hear Scar shouting for me to run but I was stead fast. He had protected me, not only from Ranshin but from the darkness that had threatened to devour my soul… I would protect him or die trying…**

"**Damn brat… I'll kill you with one blow!"**

**I smirked at him before my laughter began to fill the clearing as I thought, O_ne blow… I'll show you how you kill with one blow…_**

"**Bring it… Anything you throw at me I'll give back a thousand times over!"**

**He snarled at me, screaming, "Just try it, Demon Lord!"**

**I stood their laughing as I dropped into the stance for Sensei's taijutsu. It would be easy for anyone who's seen the style before to recognize but at the stance is were the similarities ended. As, I was about to show Ranshin with a hands on demonstration .**

**I charged at him with speed I've never shown to anyone outside of training. I was upon him in seconds and the fear in his eyes brought a smile to my lips as I let my limbs fly.**

**As, I pressed onward, striking him in all the major regions of the body, I could feel the damage being done with every blow as he simply stood there reeling from the onslaught.**

**Coming to a stop, I looked to find him standing several feet away from me in a daze. I laughed as I taunted him, saying, "What's the matter? I thought you where going to kill me with one blow?"**

**He continued to stand there, struggling to move, the look of hatred in his eyes was the only sign that he had heard me. With a smirk on my lips I answered for him saying, "Well, if you can't then I will…"**

**Dropping into a personalized variation of Sensei's stance, I saw his eyes go wide as he struggled even more and appeared to be regaining movement. That was my fault for never having used the style freely before; having only practiced the movements without adding the final step that would mean the difference between neutralizing and killing my target I should have expected as much.**

**I had used too much caution in not wanting to kill the bastard, but that wouldn't be a problem this time. Charging at him, I could feel my body going through required movements on instinct and just as my palm was inches from its intended target a voice range out across the clearing.**

"**Kyu… Don't do it!"**

**Freezing, I stepped away from a flinching Ranshin to look over my shoulder at where Scar still sat; his eyes wide with shock and worry.**

**Laughing, as I rub the back of my head, I said, "I guess I got carried away…?"**

**This momentary distraction allowed Ranshin to realize I was no longer attacking. He made to attack me as I was looking the other way but before he could act he found my foot placed firmly between his legs.**

"**Oh, I nearly forgot to show you the jutsu I learned!"**

**Hopping away from the hunched over Ranshin, I quickly went through the required hand seals and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…!"**

**The clearing was instantly filled with a cloud of smoke which cleared to reveal a thousand clones of yours truly. They were everywhere, in the trees, in the bushes, as far as the eye could see; leaving Scar and Ranshin shocked beyond belief.**

"**All right, guys, one strike each…"**

**A loud cheer echoed throughout the clearing as the clones dropped into my basic stance while Ranshin quickly climbed to his feet as he looked around the clearing at their grinning faces and appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown.**

"**Charge…!"**

**Minutes later, as the final clone launched his attack before poofing from existence, I found myself laughing next to a still shocked Scar.**

**Surprisingly, Ranshin still stood exactly where I left him near the center of the clearing looking no worse for the wear. Walking up to him, I couldn't help but laugh before flicking him in the forehead causing him to tip over unconscious.**

**I have no idea when he lost consciousness, but upon closer inspection one could see all the light markings covering his body wherever a clone had hit him. Laughing, I kicked him one more time before looking to Scar and saying, "Was that a little too extreme…?"**

**Shaking his head, Scar laughed, replying, "I'd say more surprising than extreme."**

"**Yeah, about that…"**

"**Wait, I got something for you first. Come here…"**

**I knelt before him and closed my eyes as he asked. When he said to reopen them I was greeted by the sight of him without his hitaite on. **

"**Congratulations, Kyu… to celebrate I'll take you out for dango."**

**I could feel the cloth and metal resting on my forehead and it felt wonderful. I didn't know what to say, so I did the first thing that came to mind – I threw myself at him, embracing him in tight hug.**

**He just held me as the tears came again, he didn't say anything for a while but I knew he'd have questions. I forced myself to calm down when he spoke, so that I could attempt to answer them as I took a seat next to him.**

"**Kyu… was that the…"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Where did you learn it?"**

"**I can't…"**

"**Okay… I understand don't worry about it."**

**We slipped into an uncomfortable silence, sitting there side by side, as we tried to digest the events of that night and the repercussions that awaited us. **

**I had learned the truth, the reasons for things being the way they were and it left me feeling hollow. Scar's kind words, knowing that he cared despite it all, helped but it wasn't enough… how could it be.**

**The events of my life began to replay themselves in my head, from every beating to every kind word, from every glare to every smile, from every bastard I had ever meet to the few kind souls that graced my presence, and it didn't add up, it didn't balance out…**

**What made them so special… how could they accept me when so many did not… why do they care… Did they really or were they using me, lying to me, waiting to betray me as Ranshin did…**

**I suddenly rose to my feet startling Scar, as I stood there my hands balling into fist. I could feel it, the confusion, the anger, the sorrow, returning once again and I didn't like it…**

"**Kyu… what's wrong… if it's about what Ranshin said…?"**

**I looked over my shoulder at him, a sad smile gracing my lips. Calming myself, I fell back on the things that Sensei had taught me… **

"**It's nothing… The old man has probably got his men on the way. So…"**

**I offered Scar a hand and pulled him to his feet. He looked a little unsure of the sudden change in my demeanor but I didn't have time to explain that he was seeing the real me; that I had dropped my mask in front of him and was trusting him the way he trusted me.**

**Tying Ranshin to a tree, I took from him the one thing he didn't deserve anymore. Putting his hitaite in my pocket, I began to walk away leaving Scar leaning against the tree we tied him to.**

"**Where are you going…?"**

**I paused looking over my shoulder with a smile, one of my rare genuine smiles; I could tell he noticed the difference which actually made me feel a little better.**

"**I need answers… I'll meet you at the Soul's office."**

"**Wait, Kyu… what's wrong…?"**

**I had started to walk away again but glanced back to see the concern in his eyes. I shook my head and continued walking away; saying as I did, "Don't worry… I'm just going to pay my sensei a little visit."**

**Heading back towards the village, I hid as a group quickly passed me by so I knew that Scar and that bastard Ranshin would be taken care of. **

**I picked up speed, my emotions getting the better of me again… It was a struggle to keep them in check but I'd manage until I reached where I felt answers awaited me… I only hoped I would like what I heard.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was midday in Konoha, the Village Hidden amongst the Leaves, and for most of the population it was just your average day. But, for a select few the world had suddenly taken on another shade, a shade of grey that will never leave them, as a truth long hidden has been revealed and it has left them all reeling.

No matter were they find themselves at the moment of its revealing, a friend's house, a clearing in the woods, a ramen stand, a training ground, a garden, a hotel room, a sister's bedroom, or a park, they're left with an overwhelming need for answers as the world they know, the village they love, has suddenly become a shadow of its former self.

People they know and love, trust and respect, have taken on a new light in their eyes and it all extends from their treatment of one individual. Someone who whether he is a friend or acquaintance, a rival or idol, a teammate or partner, is someone who has now come to be so much more to them and its for that reason that they all find themselves asking -

_Why…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The sun was just over the horizon when I reached my destination. And, as expected he was there awaiting my arrival. Stepping into the Dojo that had been like a second home to me, I found him sitting at its center, eyes closed.**

"**I take it the old man told you what happened?"**

**He calmly opened his eyes and look directly into mine and it took every once of self control I had to keep from attempting to kick his ass. I say attempt because I'm not delusional enough to believe I had a chance of doing so.**

"**Indeed… he was kind of enough to inform me of my misguided student's actions."**

**His tone was cold, his eyes indifferent, and I nearly lost it there but I regained my composure and continued as planned.**

"**Well, what you expect from a demon… we're always up to no good."**

**The stone cold façade that was his face faulted momentarily, but he quickly rebuked my words saying, "Child, I thought we had already put this topic behind us. You are not…"**

"**Cut the bullshit… I know what I am! I know what happened twelve years ago… I know that you've all been lying to me… laughing at me…"**

**His jaw dropped, eyes widened, hands balled tightly into fist, and I saw what I believed to be fear in his eyes. He said nothing, simply lowering his gaze while remaining seated as I felt myself losing it.**

"**Well, say something or is speaking to one such as me suddenly beneath you, now that I know the truth…?"**

**He remained silent, only looking up to meet my gaze. From where I stood I could no longer see any fear or any emotion for that manner. He had successfully gotten his emotions in check, just as he had taught me to do, while mine were spiraling out of control.**

"**Just answer one thing… was any of it real? You once asked me if I knew why you agreed to train me, remember… well, I think I know why now."**

**The raising of an eyebrow was the only sign of a reaction I received but I knew that I had his undivided attention. You don't spend nearly everyday with someone for nearly five years and not pick up on little telltale signs.**

"**You taught me that a ninja is a tool to be used by his master and village… and what a tool a demon would make, huh, Sensei?"**

**I could feel it all just leaking out of me, as I went on and he just sat there listening.**

"**Again, was any of it real or was it all some sick little game you and the old man cooked up to mess with the demon. I mean, it was a good one… Hey, I should know…"**

**My head was throbbing, my eyes were killing me, and I was short of breath, but I continued on while he continued to simply sit there.**

"**I know, lets give him a glimpse of everything he can never have… a family, friends, love, happiness… all while we groom him into the perfect weapon… and since he's so damn desperate for even the slightest hint of approval, of respect, of affection, he'll do anything we tell him as long as we give him a pat on the head, a treat, and say a few kind words… just like any dog would."**

**I started to laugh because to be honest it was all quiet hilarious… I had even believed Scar and his kind words, but as I made my way threw the forest the truth of the matter revealed itself. If one had to choose between a traitorous ninja and the perfect weapon which would you choose… which would you sacrifice to secure the continued usefulness of the other… Funny, right… Hilarious, right…**

**But, that wasn't the funniest thing… No, that would be that I wasn't the only pawn in this game. No, there were others and it sickened me to no end.**

"**But, you know what, Sensei… To use your own flesh and blood is just… Well, I guess in this case they would be the virgin sacrifice… cause we all know nothing calms a demon's fury better!"**

**That did it… I got him with that one. While to the untrained eye it may have appeared as if he didn't react at all but in actuality he was furious. His right twitched, he was frowning so slightly it was nearly invisible, and he was gripping his knees with a tremendous force.**

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like me talking about them like that… well, tough… that's what happens when you leave them to the wolves or in this case fox…"

Naruto stood there glaring at Hiashi with a smug smirk on his face. To his surprise, Hiashi sighs shaking his head as he says, "Are you quite done, Child…?"

Naruto voiced his displeasure at Hiashi's flippant tone with a growl that Hiashi ignores as he continues, "You don't actually believe a word of that nonsense, do you, Child?"

"If it's garbage then why don't you explain it to me, Hiashi?"

The use of his name surprises Hiashi as he can't remember the last time Naruto referred to him by anything other than Sensei, it only served to confirm what is already clear – the boy is hurting inside.

"As you wish, first, do you really believe that I or Hokage-sama is capable of such accusations?"

"As, Hokage the well-being of the village and those who inhabit it are his first and only priority; and you being the head of such a prominent clan… any means that can secure its continued prosperity is justifiable."

Hiashi pauses only momentarily, impressed by Naruto's ability to use everything he's taught him to support his cause no matter how misguided it maybe.

"If that is true and we wanted to use you as a weapon why didn't we simply lock you away somewhere and bend you to our will…"

"Well, obviously, my cunning and superior demon intellect wouldn't allow such a thing."

The sudden laughter that filled the dojo can be described as nothing less than jovial as Hiashi struggles to breath through the deep belly laughs that are escaping his usually reserved frame.

"What's so funny, dammit?"

"Sorry, Child, but cunning and superior… it's that sense of whimsy which has brought such joy to our lives."

"Well, I'm glad that I amuse you…"

"Child… Naruto, do you honestly believe any of that to be true?"

Naruto would remain standing there, his head held high, his feet firmly planted, and his eyes unwavering, as the first of many soul-wrenching sobs escaped his lips.

"Am I really a demon…? Did I really kill all those people…? Why are you so nice to me…? Why don't you hate me like everyone else…? Why me…?"

It was as if a damn had busted with Hiashi's uttering of the blonde's name. And, finally, Naruto found Hiashi standing before him having approached him as he was pouring his heart out. He looks up at the man that has been his teacher and, while he would never say it aloud, surrogate Father with eyes that beg him to end the pain.

Hiashi looks down into those eyes and is at a lost as to what he should do. Smiling sadly he places what he hopes is a comforting hand upon his shoulder and speaks.

"Naruto…"

It would be all he got out as the boy threw himself upon the man before him. Embracing him, he cried for the first time ever while truly understanding why it was that he did so. And, it was for that reason that he swore it would be his first and last time doing so.

**Once I had cried myself out we sat outside on the steps to the dojo, Sensei then proceeded to explain everything that took place twelve years ago and what part I played in it. When he was done I was more than a little relieved while also feeling bitterer then I've felt in my entire life. **

**I just couldn't believe it all, it was simply too much, a small part of me almost wished I was the demon as it would have made all the hatred I've received slightly bearable even understandable.**

"**So, I'm not a Demon Lord… I'm the container of one?"**

"**Correct, it was sealed within you… at the cost of the Fourth's life."**

"**Then why does everyone hate me and is the old man's decree why Hime and the others don't know?"**

"**Again, correct, Soul-sama made it so only the older generation, the ones who had survived the attack, would know. As, for why you're treated in such a manner… people are weak creatures. They need to express their anger, their sadness, somehow… and you make the perfect target."**

**I could only nod in agreement, if I had lost my family, I'd defiantly want to make the one responsible as miserable as possible before I ended his existence.**

"**Do you know who my parents are…? I've asked Old Man Soul and he always changes the subject."**

**Sensei looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. It was the first time that I had ever seen him, for lack of a better word – nervous. But, it was at that moment that he got an out from answering my question as the entrance to the training ground flew open causing us to jump to our feet as a small blur flew towards us.**

"**Kyu-kun…"**

**I was nearly trampled by a sobbing Chibi-Hime, as she flung herself at me. Catching me in a sloppy embrace, she cried into my chest as I tried to calm her down.**

**Looking to Sensei for help, as I had no idea of how to calm her, I was shocked to find him looking at me with a smirk on his face that screamed 'Not my problem' as he mouthed to me, "Soul-sama is expecting us." **

**I nodded as I stood there dumbfounded, Sensei simply leaving me there at the mercy of a hysterical Chibi-Hime; who was asking me a million questions while drenching the front of my shirt.**

**And, yet threw it all, as I stood there comforting my oldest friend I could only think one thing…**

**_Maybe this won't be so bad…_**

**Never has a statement proven so true yet so false like that one has come to be.**

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Losses & Gains

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Nine: Losses & Gains**

**It had taken me a while to calm Chibi-Hime but once accomplished I was faced with a new dilemma – Do I tell her the truth.**

**Looking down at her tear streaked face; I couldn't find the courage to do so. A part of me knew it would be okay, that she would accept me for who and what I really am; but an even larger part was scarred beyond belief that I may be wrong.**

**Fielding her many questions, I couldn't help but dwell upon the fact that I was lying to her; despite telling her everything that happened. With the careful editing I was doing, I knew that I was betraying her trust.**

**With my tale at an end, she simply starred at me wide-eyed. The look of awe in her eyes wasn't helping my guilty conscious. It was then as she congratulated me for becoming a ninja that I swore that when the time was right she would be the first person I told my secret to.**

**Letting her try on my hitaite, I couldn't help but smile. She couldn't decide where she should put it, so I did it for her just as Scar had for me. I couldn't help but admit it looked good on her. **

**Starring into the metal plate resting upon her forehead, it reminded me of a promise we made following our first lost to Sensei. It was the end of our first full week of joint training and Sensei wanted to test our teamwork; as expected we were thoroughly beaten.**

**Afterwards, as we laid face up on the dojo floor, the sound of our labored breathing the only sign that we had survived, Sensei said something that served to silence us both.**

"**You'll both have to do better than that if you plan to see your dreams to fruition."**

**That said he walked out of the dojo leaving us to our thoughts. It wasn't long till Chibi-Hime asked the question I knew was coming since Sensei exited, "Kyu-kun, what's your dream?"**

**I proceeded to tell her, as I do everyone, what my dream was. Fully expecting her to laugh as they all do, but instead of laughing she suddenly appeared over me. Kneeling by my head, she stared down at me with a look that I'll probably never get used to seeing in her, or anyone else's, eyes – admiration. **

"**That's amazing… I know… you'll be Soul and I'll… I'll be the head of your ANBU!"**

**I could only stare up at her in shock, not only had she not laughed but she actually wanted to be a part of my dream. Before I knew it we were both laughing as we planned our ascent to power.**

**I was going to be the youngest Soul ever becoming even stronger than the Fourth. She was going to be the youngest ANBU to be made captain and head of my personal detail. Then, together we'd beat anyone foolish enough to challenge us or our village and we'd begin with Sensei.**

**Our second match, a week later, ended much like the first. With there being one major difference, we may have lost but we lost as a team.**

**Watching her checkout her reflection in the pound, I knew that it was only a matter of time before that dream became a reality. But, before I could tell her as such Sensei returned, asking if he could borrow me for awhile.**

**Seeing Chibi-Hime pout, as she complained that she'd just got me back made me feel wanted and accepted; which after what I had been through was exactly what I needed.**

**Placing a hand on her head, I messed up her hair, as I reclaimed my hitaite, telling her we'd be back as soon as possible. She asked me if I promised, to which I smiled and nodded. Smiling up at me brightly, she hugged me quickly before heading into the compound proper; leaving me alone with Sensei.**

"**What did you tell her?"**

**It was a simple question, one that needed to be asked considering the topic, but it only served as a reminder of the fact that there would always be secrets between me and those I cared for.**

**Looking up at Sensei, the smile wiped from my lips, I shook my head saying nothing. He nodded, in understanding, as we headed for the secret exit. Emerging outside the compound's walls, we made our way towards the Soul's tower. Walking freely alongside Sensei, even at such an early hour, as life was just returning to the village was a surreal experience. **

**Yet, I couldn't help but imagine that it was midday and that the streets were alive with activity. As, we passed by the various stores and shops, the villagers would all smile and nod in awe of the two great ninjas, a master and his student, that passed them by. But, sadly, it was nothing but a dream. One that I added to an ever growing list of things I'd see come true one day.**

**Our destination quickly approaching, Sensei put a hand on my shoulder halting my progression. I looked up over my shoulder to see that he was staring straight ahead with his kekkei genkai activated. He frowned slightly before looking down, our eyes meeting, he smiled slightly, saying, "It appears, Soul-sama was correct… we will be taking an alternate route to the tower. Follow me, Child."**

**I could only wonder what Sensei saw that caused him to frown. As from where we stood the front of the tower wasn't visible to anyone without Sensei's gift. Putting my curiosity aside, I quickly followed Sensei to our new destination.**

**Arriving at an unknown location, I was quite surprised when we suddenly entered a secret passage hidden from prying eyes. Walking down the passage, I wonder where we were and how this would get us to the tower. I voiced as much, causing Sensei to look at me with that smirk of his before answering, "This is one of several routes reserved for use by only the Soul and his most trusted of associates."**

**My eyes widened as my surprise and admitted immaturity lead me to speak without thinking, "Then why didn't I know about it?"**

**Sensei smiled at me as he shook his head and said, "You know now, don't you?"**

**His answer and its implication brought a smile to my face; one I thought would never leave. At least, that's what I thought until we reached the end of the passage. Exiting it, we found ourselves deep within the tower on one of the upper floors.**

**I continued to follow Sensei as I had never been in this part of the tower before. Surprisingly, each step we took made me feel slightly more nervous than the one before it. Coming to a stop, I could hear the old man's voice on the other side of the door we now stood before. Taking a deep calming breath, to subside a severe outset of nerves, I opened the door and made my presences known.**

"**Yo, Old Man… sorry about earlier, you know, I…"**

**I was cut off by one of the room's inhabitants; his startled saying of one word left me all but stunned.**

"Sensei…?"

Naruto could only stand there blinking as the implication of that word left him reeling. Looking between a shocked Iruka and a smirking Hiashi, he turned to the Hokage, his trusted source of guidance, and eloquently asked, "Huh…?"

His reaction brought laughter to the room as the three men present looked at the young boy with amusement in their eyes. Getting their merriment under control, Iruka was the first to speak.

"Naruto, this is your sensei?"

Naruto simply nods still confused, as Iruka looks to Hiashi and smiles, asking, "Sensei, he's your student?"

To which Hiashi nods, replying, "Correct, Umino-kun, the child has been so for sometime now."

To say that despite his obvious intelligence that Naruto could be a little slow on the uptake would be an understatement, so it came as no surprise to everyone present when he let loose a startled gasp before pointing at his two teachers, yelling, "So, you mean that Sensei is Sensei's sensei…?"

The three adults nodded, humoring the blonde child, till Naruto suddenly smirks, stating, "Cool."

The calm aloofness of his reply catches Iruka off guard but causes the Hokage to laugh.

"Now, that's the type of attitude I'd expect from a Hyuuga… excuse me, I mean the student of one."

Hiashi lets loose a stilted cough before laughing, asking, "And, what are you trying to imply Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, now, Hiashi, what have I told you… Sarutobi will do just fine."

"Yeah, Sensei, show the old man too much respect and it'll go straight to his head…"

"That it might, my boy… that it might." Sarutobi adds, sounding less like a Hokage and more like a grandfather conversing with family and friends.

"He means that the Byakugan isn't the only thing that runs in the blood... I guess some of your 'holier than thou' attitude must've rubbed off over the past couple of years."

Naruto's jokes go over well with both Hiashi and Sarutobi as they continue to laugh at their own expense. As, they do they share a quick look, a meeting of the eyes, that goes unnoticed by Naruto but is picked up on by Iruka. He puts it aside as he inadvertently brings an end to the jovial atmosphere as he asks, "Years… you've been training him for years? Then why… his grades were… he also knows…"

Seeing the frustration and confusion pouring off of his former student, Hiashi speaks up, "We will explain as much as we can, but first… How are Hayate and Yugao doing?"

Iruka's face lights up at the mentioning of his old teammates, seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, he goes about explaining who those two are.

"They were my Genin teammates, under Hiashi-sensei. As, for how their doing… well, you'll be glad to know, Sensei, that you were right about them and that they're still together after all these years… despite a few bumps along the way. Including a nearly disastrous break they took a few years back."

"A break…?" asks Hiashi, his curiosity peaked.

"You don't want to know… but you'll be glad to know Hayate made Tokubetsu Jounin three years back and Yugao is leading her own ANBU squad."

"That I did know she was assigned to tail my family as we traveled a few years back. She was quite surprised when I recognized her despite the mask. You can still get her to blush with the slightest of compliments, I noticed. A simple 'I'm proud of you' had her completely of balance."

"Yeah, that's Yugao for you…"

**Watching the two of them interact like that even after years of being apart, I wondered if I'd ever have that type of relationship with my Jounin sensei. But, before I could ponder upon it any longer the old man decided it was time for the business at hand.**

"**Well, I think that's enough reminiscing… I believe we all know why we're here."**

"**Yeah…"**

**The word had left my mouth barely above a whisper. I stood there unmoving until Scar placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to notice that everyone had already taken a seat.**

**Sitting down next to Sensei, I took a look at the room we were in. It was a large study, its walls had shelves built into them full with books and scrolls, two writing tables, one on opposite ends of each wall, a large desk at its front, and at its center two couches with a small table resting between them. **

**It was a nice room, cozy yet with an air of history. I kept looking around my eyes wandering over everything and anything until the sound of the Soul's voice captured my attention.**

"Well, I guess we should begin with the aftermath of last night's incident."

"Agreed, what of Mizuki and the scroll?"

"No need to worry, Hiashi, the scroll is in a safe place. As for Mizuki, lets just say that your student is proving quiet adapt at applying your teachings."

Looking upon his student, Hiashi is unnerved when the meeting of their gazes causes fear to fill his student's eyes. Noticing the mixture of pride and apprehension within the Hokage's eyes, Hiashi hesitates before asking the extent of the traitor's injuries.

Sighing deeply, the Hokage lights his pipe and takes a long drag before exhaling a long stream of smoke into the air. He can practically see the tension oozing from Naruto, so he decides to put an end to the boy's misery and divulge the information.

"Well, to be blunt, even if he wasn't a traitor, his career as a ninja would be over. He was hit so many times by Naruto's Jyuuken that his chakra circulatory system and tenketsu have been damaged beyond repair."

"What… how… is that even possible?"

Iruka's outburst causes Naruto to flinch, he had wanted to hurt the traitor but not to this degree. But, what had him really upset is the fact that he broke his promise to Hiashi as he promised he would never use his style against another member of the Leaf.

"It is quiet possible, Umino-kun. You see I have been training Naruto in the use of the Jyuuken alongside my daughter, Hanabi, for the last four years. In that time, we've co-developed an offshoot of the style that we have come to call the Hakkyokuken (Eight Extremities Fist)."

The looks of absolute surprise that crosses the faces of Iruka and the Hokage cause Naruto and Hiashi to smirk. Iruka looks back and forth between master and pupil trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"Hakkyokuken…? Co-developed with Naruto…?"

"Yes, his input was most beneficial as it is a style developed for one who does not have the benefit of our Byakugan. It has only been within the last year that we've completed phase one of its development; obviously his fight with the traitor was his first time using it in actual combat."

"So, how exactly does this style differ from the Jyuuken?"

"Well, Sarutobi-sama, it varies little in appearance as I'm sure Umino-kun can attest to."

Everyone looks to Iruka, who flusters under the sudden shift in attention before nodding in agreement. "Yes, in fact, I didn't notice any differences in his stance or movement."

"That's because there isn't any, at least, not at first. Its movements flow just like the Jyuuken but the end results are anything but similar. At, first I thought it best to develop an original kata, but my student thought otherwise."

Noticing that everyone was looking at him, Naruto takes a calming breath before giving a smirk that would not look out of place upon his sensei's lips.

"Yeah, well, I figured that it'd be best to stay as close to the original as possible as it would serve to confuse my opponents. The shock of seeing a non-Hyuuga drop into the Jyuuken stance could create a possible opening for me to exploit. Also, if they're expecting to defend against the precise strikes of the Jyuuken they'll be unprepared for the crushing blows of my Hakkyokuken."

The Hokage nods, a proud smile upon his lips, at Naruto's explanation. The use of misdirection is a basic tactic that all Ninja learn to employ, Sarutobi is impressed that Naruto knows to exploit it on an instinctive level.

"You mentioned a phase one, Hiashi, what did you mean by that?"

"Well, the style is called Hakkyokuken for a reason and that reason is two fold. It refers to the targeting of eight extremities, the arms, legs, brain, heart, spine, and groin; those last four were added at the child's suggestion. It also refers to the use of eight extremities in your attacks, the fist, feet, knees, and elbows."

"The ultimate goal of the style is to break or crush the eight targets rendering them useless through the power of your blows while pumping unforeseen amounts of chakra into the tenketsu located around said targets doing irreparable damage to them."

"Now, as for what I meant by phase one. I was referring to the fact that the style is complete yet incomplete as well. The style was brought into existence by two factors. One, being that the child, despite having the chakra control of a Hyuuga has too much chakra to maintain properly consistently thus hindering the proper use of the Jyuuken. His chakra has been known to spike at the most inopportune of times, as I suspect happened during the exam yesterday. Am I right, Child?"

Naruto nods sadly, saying, "Yeah, I could feel my chakra spiking as I tried to mold it. Then at the last second it dropped drastically… either way I wouldn't have been able to make a proper bunshin with too little or too much chakra running through me."

Iruka nods solemnly, remembering the look on Naruto's face when he failed him. He can't help but smile as he compares those deformed bunshin to the perfect clones he used in defending him.

"And, that would explain why he's able to do the Kage Bunshin so successfully. Naruto's larger than normal chakra capacity is perfect for such a technique… wait, what was the second factor?"

"The second factor is simple… the child found the Jyuuken to be, I believe his words were - lacking in his hands. He complained that with his lack of the Byakugan and consistently precise chakra control the Jyuuken as is was being wasted on him. Truth be told, the Jyuuken can be used without the use of the Byakugan but as we discovered the style loses some of its finesse. So, we went about tailoring it to his talents, wants, and needs. With that said the potential for this style is limited only by his growth and creativity."

The silence that descended upon the room following Hiashi's explanation was stifling. No one knew how to respond to this bit of information. The thought that such a potentially deadly style is in the hands of Hiashi's student seems to both comfort and disturb everyone besides Hiashi himself, none more so than his student. Who's more than aware of the power he now holds in his hands.

"Well, I for one am thoroughly impressed. I take it that Naruto has also learned to utilize the Jyuuken to its fullest extent in addition to his new style."

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama, a basic understanding of the Jyuuken is required for one to even hope of utilizing the Hakkyokuken. The child can currently use the Jyuuken on par with my youngest at the moment. I can say with little doubt that if he possessed the Byakugan, he'd be something of a prodigy not unlike my nephew."

Naruto stares at Hiashi like he's seeing him for the first time. Never in the years that he's known the man has he ever heard his sensei speak of him in such a way. The pride that can be heard in every word he speaks shocks the blonde to no end. It's during this time that the conversation shifts gears to address the topic of the nights other revelation.

"**Now, to the other matter at hand… Kyu, you've learned something tonight that I can only imagine has left you with many questions. So, whatever's on your mind, please, voice it?"**

**I could only sit there thrown by the sudden shift in topic. One moment, I'm basking in the knowledge that my sensei is proud of me the next I'm asked to address the one topic I'd rather avoid for as long as possible.**

"**It's all right, Kyu, this room has been sealed and no one can hear or see what is taking place within it. So, speak freely."**

**Nodding in understanding, my eyes lingered on Old Man Soul for a moment more before drifting away. Shifting up to the four portraits that hung on the wall behind his desk, four men, four Souls, my eyes came to rest on the fourth and final portrait. I stared at it hard before quickly looking away. I had started speaking before I even realized my mouth was moving.**

"**I've spoken with Sensei and I understand what I am and what I'm not. But, what I don't understand is why you never told me about this… yeah, it would've been scary to hear that I have a ninth level demon lord sealed in me but… it would have made things a little easier as well."**

**I paused, surprised by my own words, it turned out I wasn't the only one.**

"**What do you mean by easier, Kyu?"**

**I looked up at the old man not even noticing the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. He looked away from me, more like flinched, at the sight of my tears which caused me to lower my head. **

"**Do you know what its like to know that you're hated with no idea why? I always wondered what I could have possibly done to deserve it all. I thought maybe it wasn't me, maybe it was my parents and maybe they were criminals or missing-nins, thieves or murders, something terrible like that and that I was receiving what was meant for them…"**

"**But, you know, despite the fact that they could've abandoned me… they could've seen what I was and left me here to be hated, to be despised… I just couldn't think of them in such a way. No… it had to be me… my fault…"**

"**Now, I learn that it's not my fault but the fault of something inside me. Something that you all knew was there. Something put inside me by the very person I admire… funny how the reason I admire him is also the reason why my life sucks…"**

"**You could've told me… you could've saved me a lot of grief and doubt if you had simply told me the truth… I mean if you were just going to leave me out there to die…"**

**I was cutoff as Old Man Soul jumped to his feet standing behind his desk. The sound of his chair falling over caused me to look up at where he stood.**

"**That's not how it was, Kyu… Please, if you believe nothing else… please, believe that!"**

**I looked straight into his eyes, neither of us looking away, and before I knew it I had opened my mouth speaking the first thing that came to mind yet again.**

"**Who were my parents?"**

**The question came from out of nowhere and I could instantly feel its weight in the room. My gaze went from each man present, begging them to speak, falling upon Scar last. He looked at me sadly and shook his head, saying, "I'm sorry, Kyu, I would if I knew."**

**I gave him a grateful smile before looking back to Old Man Soul, sighing, I repeated my question and again no one answered as my gaze returned to my lap. I went to ask it again but instead an envelope appeared before me. I looked up to see the Soul standing before me with a sad smile on his face.**

"**Read this… it should hold some answers. But, not necessarily the one's you want."**

**Taking the envelope from his hands I ripped it opened and began to read its contents…**

_Greetings, _

_If you are reading this then it appears my plans for you have gone awry. Naruto, my name is Arashi but you may know me better as the Yondaime Hokage. I have no doubt that by now you know what I have done to you and before I go any further there are two things I must do._

_First, let me thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting the village I love by being the jailer of its greatest threat._

_Second, let me apologize on behalf of that same village as I'm saddened by the less then ideal treatment you're no doubt receiving from some. I would love to believe that you are accepted and loved as the hero that you are, but my own experiences with the darker side of our village makes me believe otherwise._

_If by some miracle you don't hate me then I thank you for that, but in all likelihood hate is the word of choice for how you're feeling towards me. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, more than you will ever know._

_I hope your life until now hasn't been all negative. If everything went according to plan than you should be under the care of my oldest and most trusted associates. They should be providing for you but again a part of me senses that this will not be the case. And, again, I'm sorry, Naruto._

_I'm sure you have questions, first and foremost being the identity of your parents, I'd guess. Well, the truth of the matter is that I'm not going to tell you, nor is Sarutobi-sama or my associates. At least, not yet, ask one of them for details as to when._

_The reason for this being your own protection, but I will tell you that your parents loved you dearly. I say loved because I'm sorry to say that your parents died during the Kyuubi's assault. Your father fell facing Kyuubi head on and your mother, only hours after giving you life, returned to the field of battle to fulfill her role as a medic-nin. They died bravely protecting you and your home._

_I knew your parents well; your father was a good man, who dreamed of having a son who would become a fine ninja like him someday. No doubt, you're well on your way to doing just that. Your mother was a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman who could make even the most stubborn of people fall for her charm. It was one of the greatest pleasures of my life to know them both._

_You were not picked at random for this task, this burden, I've placed upon you. Knowing your parents I knew you were the perfect choice. I know that you will use the power lying dormant within you to protect the village and those you love, because that's exactly what your parents would have done._

_Again, I am sorry for what is clearly a burden unlike anything I can imagine being placed upon you. But, I believe in you and know that you will rise above it all. For you are an Uzumaki and there is nothing you can't overcome._

_With you always – Arashi_

**What I read was a letter from a man that understood that sometimes one must put the good of the many before the few. It was a man expressing his grief for an act he had yet to commit yet knew and feared the possible repercussions. It was a man I will never get to meet expressing his unwavering faith in me and my abilities to deal with the burden he placed upon me. It was the confirmation I needed to know that I was not wrong in believing in him or in them – The Fourth Soul and my parents.**

"**They loved me… He believes in me…"**

**I can only imagine what I must've looked like sitting there starring at the pages in my lap as I repeated those few words over and over again like some sort of mantra. I was brought out of it by the sound of the old man picking up his chair.**

"Arashi says that his associates were supposed to take care of me, so what happened… He also says that you and they know who my parents are but that you won't tell me yet. He says to ask you why."

Iruka could only sit there stunned at the name Naruto had just spoken. Looking between Hiashi and the Hokage, he can tell they were expecting something along those lines.

"Arashi… you mean the Fourth Hokage wrote that scroll?"

"Yeah, see for yourself."

Naruto hands the letter to Iruka, who begins to read as Naruto looks back to the now seated Hokage. Sarutobi nods, as he lights his pipe once more. Taking a deep breath and exhaling the smoke into the air, he smiles, "You were to have been adopted by one of Arashi's former teammates, a man and a woman. They both had wanted to add you to their families but… the council, made up of my head advisors and village elders, voted against it saying that letting any one clan or family have free access to the power of the Kyuubi was too great a risk."

Naruto's eyes widen as he balls his hands tightly into fists, as only one thought crosses his mind, _The council…_

Seeing Naruto's reaction, Hiashi shakes his head sadly but does not attempt to intervene knowing that only Naruto can decide the outcome of this discussion and the effects that it will have upon him and the village as a whole.

"So, I was forced to put you in the orphanage until I felt you were old enough to care for yourself. You're probably wondering why you were never approached by Arashi's teammates and again I can only blame the council. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Relaxing his fists, Naruto looks up at Sarutobi as he wipes his eyes of any remaining tears before smiling. All present are comforted by the fact that it's genuine and not a sign of his defenses kicking in.

"It's all right… I'm just glad to know that there are more people out there who you know… I wonder if I've met them and didn't even know it."

Sarutobi gives the boy a knowing smile, saying, "That's more than likely… you may not know who they are but trust me when I say that when it's been in their power to do so they've aided you from the shadows."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me who they are, right?" Naruto says with a laugh.

"Correct, that piece of information along with the identity of your parents is only to be revealed when one of two conditions are met. When you attain the rank of Chunin or the legal age of 16 whichever comes first."

Jumping to his feet, Naruto is barely able to contain himself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he begins speaking, "Sixteen… but that's… Wait, how do I become a Chunin?"

Laughter from beside him causes Naruto to look at Hiashi, who rising to his feet walks over to the wall across from them and removes a scroll. Handing it to a confused Naruto, Hiashi takes his seat again, saying as he does, "That, Child, is a break down of the various ninja ranks and the system of promotion. As, you can see after Genin there's Chunin and just as you've taken an exam for your current rank you will take another to advance."

Naruto nods, as he continues to read over the scroll when something catches his eye. A smirk graces his features for only a moment but it's caught by all present.

"Found something interesting, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei, it says here that the test we took wasn't the real Genin exam and that it will be given by our Jounin sensei."

The Hokage glances to Hiashi, who meeting his gaze simply shrugs his shoulders before looking away. Seeing this little interaction, Iruka laughs, "I see you're still making sure your students have every possible advantage, Sensei."

"Being prepare is always an advantage… and, yes, Child, you will be given a test administered by your new sensei. It's supposed to be a surprise so I recommend you act as such."

Naruto nods, laughing, "Don't worry, Sensei, I can pull it off. Now, about the Chunin exam…"

**They explained that the exam is held twice a year with the cooperation of all the hidden villages. It's held at a different village each time and as luck would have it we were going to be the next host village.**

**With that out of the way our conversation turned back to the letter I had received from the Fourth Soul. Scar handed it back to me and I passed it to Sensei so that he may read it as well. I figured they all should read it as those present would come to be the only people in the village, make that the world, who knew the real me.**

**In the end, we had discussed it all, my origin, my childhood, my training, my future, and my hidden power. We came to agree that it be for the best if I continued to keep my true abilities hidden. The continued use of my mask wasn't agreed upon easily, as surprisingly it was Scar who was most adamant that it shouldn't be necessary. But, in the end, he agreed that it was sadly necessary.**

**I was left feeling that everything had worked out for the best. I now knew that my parents loved me, that I had the support of the greatest ninja who ever lived, that there were more people our there who accepted me than I ever thought possible. It all seemed too good to be true but as usual for every positive there was a negative.**

**I learned that I carried a power and a responsibility that would both hinder and assist me in achieving my goals and dreams. I only wished that it hadn't come at such a high price. That price being my innocence alongside the lives of my parents and everyone else that fell that fateful day.**

**It was for them that I swore to achieve my goal of becoming Soul, so that I could protect the village with the very power that had taken their lives. It only seemed right, but before I could become Soul I had to become a Genin by passing my new sensei's test. But, before I did that I had another test to face – parting with Sensei and Chibi-Hime. It was a test I would not fail, but one I wished I never had to face.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Too troublesome for words, I can't believe they're allowing this thing to be released. What is the Hokage thinking…?_

Shikamaru looks up from his copy of KNC to glance around his surroundings. To his surprise, Chouji still hasn't touched his meal. Shaking his head, he looks to the rest of the inhabitants of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He spots the owner and his daughter giving him and Chouji knowing smiles before returning his gave to the open book before him.

_They seem to know what we're reading which means they've already read it. If they've received a copy then that means we're not the only ones who got a copy early. Obviously, the Hiashi has received a copy but who else…_

Shikamaru can't help but be pulled into the mystery that is this book. The secrets it reveals, the conspiracies it hints at, all seem larger than life and yet they all make a strange kind of sense. This leads him to the source of the mystery, Naruto Uzumaki.

_He always was troublesome, but this is on a whole other level. The trouble this book can cause not just for him but for the Hyuugas, the Hokages, and Konoha as a whole is staggering. What was he thinking in writing this thing?_

While Shikamaru is trying to wrap his head around the potential repercussions of this books release, Chouji's thoughts are along an entirely different wave length.

_Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him… Cool!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**With only three days left until me and Chibi-Hime faced Sensei's test, I figured I should get some better supplies. After having been thrown out of nearly every weapons and supply shop in town, I was about to give up on buying my own supplies when I found myself standing in front of what was my last hope of finding at least one shop that wouldn't ban me on sight.**

**Entering, I was confronted by possibly every weapon you could ever imagine. Swords, knives, clubs, staves, axes, kunai, shuriken, and many other deadly instruments of all sorts of sizes and styles stood before me. I got a sudden case of Déjà vu as I approached one of the sword racks resting along the wall at the rear of the shop. Sitting atop the rack was this amazing looking sword, I was compelled to touch it but before I could a voice rang out behind me.**

"**I wouldn't touch that if I was you… they say it's cursed."**

**I turned around to find a girl with her hair up in two buns looking at me from behind the counter. How I didn't notice her sitting there is beyond me but I was instantly captivated by both her smile and eyes which were full of curiosity and mischief.**

"**Cursed…?"**

**The word came out of my mouth barely above a whisper, as she rose from her seat making her way from behind the counter towards me.**

"**Yeah, they say that if anyone but its master touches it they will die…"**

**It was at this point that that feeling of Déjà vu kicked in again and as she came to a stop next to me I got a good look at her. My breath caught in my throat as I suddenly realized where and with who I was. **

**To think that after all these years I would wander into that particular shop, to find that same girl sitting behind the counter, or that she would try to play the same trick on me again, was simply too ironic. Shaking off my surprise, I played along as I remembered where this was going.**

"**Die…?**

**She giggled slightly at my mumbled response. It took everything I had not to giggle along side her or to scope her up into a big hug and thank her for helping me so long ago. Here was the girl who had saved me that awful night and showed me such kindness. Pushing those thoughts aside, I continued to play along wondering if she'd really go through with it again.**

"**Yep, wanna know how I know this?"**

**I nodded slowly as she once again had me hanging from her every word. Her smile brightened as she slowly leaned into to me whispering as she did, "I know this because…" **

**She paused now leaning against me; I noticed that she was still taller than me but that was to be expected, I guess. More importantly, I suddenly realized that she was cute, cuter than I remembered, and that she was still leaning on me. **

**I can only imagine the blush I must've had on at that moment. I was pulled from my sudden realization as she spoke again, barely above a whisper, "I did this once and…"**

**Reaching out, she touched the sword's hilt before suddenly going limp and dropping into my arms. I stared down at her still frame shocked by what had happened. This was definitely different from last time. Looking around the shop for any clue as to what I should do, I was saved from passing out myself by a voice coming from the stairs. **

"**All right, Heaven, you've had your fun… get up before that poor boy has a heart attack."**

**Looking at the woman who was now standing behind the counter, I could instantly tell she was Heaven's mother. Glancing down at the girl in my arms, one of her eyes suddenly opened and winked at me before she started to laugh. **

**Helping her to her feet, I laughed as well, until suddenly a voice came from behind me scaring me half to death.**

"**Pardon my daughter; she suffers from something of an odd sense of humor… if you catch my drift."**

**Jumping from the sound of her voice, I looked behind me to find Heaven's mother smiling at me brightly. I couldn't help but glance back and forth between where she now stood and behind the counter wondering how she managed to get behind me so fast.**

**Noticing the shocked expression on my face and the playful smile her mother had on, Heaven laughed, saying "You're one to talk… I wonder where I get it from."**

"**Whatever do you mean, dear?"**

**Her innocent tone of voice didn't match the mischievous look in her eyes. Seeing this, Heaven replied by sticking out her tongue before laughing as she headed for the exit.**

"**Well, the shop's all yours; I'm already late meeting my team… Later, Mom… See ya, Red!"**

**I stood there shocked at the sudden nickname I was given. I was snapped out of my daze by a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at its source, I found Heaven's mother giving me a warm smile.**

"**All right, now, how can I help you today, young man?"**

"**Um… I was hoping to get some supplies, ma'am." **

"**Call me Forge… ma'am sounds too old. Do I look old to you?"**

**She suddenly leaned forward, not unlike her daughter had only minutes ago, looking me straight in the eye. I could only shake my head 'no' which brought a playful laugh from her.**

"Well, we obviously have supplies here… anything in particular you're looking for, um… I could call you Blondie but I have a feeling that's not really your name."

Shaking his head, he quickly answered, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Same here… Taki-san."

"Taki will do… so anything caught your eye… besides my Tenten?"

Naruto shook his head before quickly nodding instead. His reaction caused Taki to giggle as she ruffled his hair, "I like you, kid. All right, how about I tell you a story about this blade while you try to figure out what you want to take home with you… besides my Tenten that is."

**I instantly liked this lady, Forge; she was different from the other women in the village. She didn't look at me as if I was going to kill her and violate her daughter. She actually smiled and laughed with me. When she looked at me I noticed she had the same look in her eyes when she was with Heaven. Protective, playful, and proud, it left me feeling warm inside; making me wondered if that was what it was like to have a mother.**

"**This blade here is a replica of my grandfather's greatest accomplishment – a chakra saber. Of course, the maker of the blade is nowhere near as famous as its wielder."**

"**Why is that?"**

**She laughed at my question but it wasn't a mocking one, it was simply full of amusement. She picked up the blade and placed it in my hands. I marveled at the blade, I had never held anything like it before but the blade felt amazing.**

"**Well, to be blunt, no one ever remembers the maker of a weapon only the deeds done by the one who wields it. Now, how does it feel?"**

"**Its… it's so light yet sturdy; I don't know how to describe it really. But, what exactly is a chakra saber?"**

**Taking the blade from my hands, Forge replaced it upon its rack. I was amazed by how delicately she handled the blade, like it was a piece of fine china and not an instrument of death.**

"**It's a blade that when the user pumps their chakra into it, strengthens tenfold allowing it to cut through nearly anything… or so I've been told. It was identified by the glow it gave off when infused with the user's chakra and the trail of light it produced when swung."**

"**Awesome… Hey, why haven't I ever heard of such an awesome weapon or its owner before… shouldn't they be like super famous or something?"**

**I was startled by the reaction my question caused in the woman. She suddenly got very quiet and a look of utter sadness and regret filled her eyes. I quickly apologized thinking I said something wrong but she shook her head saying it was alright.**

"**No, you're correct… the owner of this blade was quiet famous. In fact, he was once as respected as the Sannin by his peers and as feared by his enemies. But, that all changed following a failed mission. You see, that man choose to save his** **comrades' lives at the expense of a critical mission. The failure of that mission caused the country and village severely and as a result he was seen as a disgrace, even by the very comrades he had risked his life and mission to save."**

**The anger I felt welling up within me as I listened to her speak surprised me. I simply couldn't understand how they could treat him that way. He was a hero wasn't he; I was confused and asked Forge to explain how they could act like that; her answer only help to increase my ire.**

"**Remember, Kyu, a ninja who breaks the rules will always be seen as trash… no matter the reason."**

**I could only nod my head in agreement, as I had been taught as much by Sensei and Scar. But, I couldn't help but feel that it was wrong somehow. **

"**What happened to him and his sword…?"**

"**Sadly, following his disgrace the man feel into a deep depression causing his skills to lessen… finally, at the height of his sorrow, he committed seppuku taking his own life. As for his sword, it was left to his only child. A boy that grew into a man whose skill has surpassed that of his father. The sword, last I heard, was shattered in battle."**

**What happened to that man and his blade weighed heavily on me. Why did the life of someone so honorable end in such a way; he was a hero and his friends betrayed him, all because of some stupid rules.**

"**Why did he have to die like that? He was a hero, right, Forge? I mean, he saved his friends lives and protected this village so… why?"**

**Forge looked at me with a bright smile as she ruffled my hair. Kneeling before me, she looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Yes, Kyu, that man was a hero. I agree with you completely on that point, as did my Grandfather, Father, and teammates. But, remember, we are ninja and the rules come before everything else… it's a sad truth we all must live with."**

**I shook my head, I couldn't agree with that. She saw the look in my eyes and that look of pride she had earlier returned as I spoke.**

"**I don't like that... that some stupid rules can cause so much pain. When I'm Soul I'll make sure that never happens again… rules and missions maybe important and those who break them maybe trash but… sometimes rules are meant to be broken."**

"**I've heard something similar before… They were spoken by the student of a friend of mine and he died for his belief in them and his friends. Would you be willing to die for your beliefs, for your friends, Kyu?"**

"**Of course, I'd gladly died for what I believe in and those I care about. And, this village even if they ha…"**

**I cut myself off, as I nearly said too much but by the look in her eyes I could tell Forge knew what I was about to say. Smiling at me sadly, she looked at the blade once more as she suddenly put her hands on my shoulders before staring me straight in the eyes.**

"**That's good to hear, Kyu. A Soul must be willing to sacrifice his life for all within his village, not just those who like him. You're well on your way to accomplishing your goal with that frame of mind."**

**I smiled brightly till she put a hand on my cheek. Running her thumb across the birthmarks that rest there she smiled sadly. **

"**Remember, Kyu, there will always be those who hate, even fear, you for things you did or did not do. Even if it's something you had no say in, something beyond your powers to control, they will condemn you for it. But, despite that you must never let it stop you from doing what is right or seeking those who can see beyond such things. In time you may even be able to show them how wrong they are. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" **

**I couldn't help but blush under her gaze as I nodded slowly. I felt as if she was looking beyond the mask, to my very core, seeing the real me. Trying to get her attention off me, I asked her what I thought was a simple question, "Hey, if the blade shattered can't it be fixed… or how about a new one?"**

**Smiling, she rose to her feet and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, as to fixing it… I think I could manage that but the whereabouts of its remains are unknown; his son may have them, I think. As for making a new one… my grandfather was the only one who knew how to make such a blade. I've made some impressive blades in my day, including a type of kunai that is quiet legendary if I say so myself, but that blade was my grandfather's alone."**

"**I see… hey, what did you mean by legendary kunai?"**

**The look on her face following my question would have been comical if it didn't result in my question not being answered. Sweeping me up in her arms, she threw me over her shoulder and took me to the front of the store, saying as she did, "Well, that's a story for another day… How about we get you that gear? I'll even make sure it's the best we got; nothing else will do for our future Soul. Who knows maybe someday me or my Heaven will make you a legendary weapon of your own."**

**We spent the next hour looking over various gear and supplies. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd get me the best, even more surprising was when she offered me a discount but I refused; so we compromised with the balance being put on my newly opened tab. I left Forge's shop feeling great, not only had I found the exclusive source for all my weapon and supply needs but I also found a friend in an unlikely source.**

**It wasn't until I was halfway home that it dawned on me that I still hadn't officially met Heaven yet. At least, I knew her name now even if she still didn't know mine. It also occurred to me that Forge had never mentioned the identity of the chakra saber's owner. I still don't know who he was but I do know without a doubt that he was a true hero. One, whose courage and loyalty, I'll always strive to match and never forget.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A true hero… huh…_

Rising from his bed, a man stands before his closet with a determined look. Opening the closet, he goes through a series of seals before slamming his hands down on the closet floor. A series of intricate seals appear across the floor before fading away.

Lifting his hands, a latch has appeared beneath them. Pulling it up, he reveals a secret compartment hidden in the floor. Reaching into it, he removes a bundle wrapped in fine silk.

Sitting on his bed, he places the bundle down next to him. Opening it to reveal the shattered remains of a blade and its sheath, lifting the sword's hilt, his one uncovered eye scans the blade before a sad smile graces his hidden lips.

"So, you think my father's a hero, huh, Naruto?"

Placing the hilt down, Kakashi Hatake, son of the legendary Konoha White Fang - Sakumo Hatake, thinks about his father's legacy as a bright smile finds a place upon his lips.

_Naruto's probably more like you then I'll ever be… a true hero, right, Tousan…_

Gathering up the buddle, Kakashi grabs his disguised copy of KNC, sticking it into his vest before heading for the window. Opening it, he steps onto the ledge outside as his gaze falls to the photos sitting on his desk as he closes the window.

One shows his Genin squad consisting of himself, Rin, and Obito with their Jounin sensei, Arashi. The other is of himself with his squad, the similarities he's come to see between them is startling yet comforting. It leaves him feeling that everything will be all right in the end.

Leaping away from his home, Kakashi laughs, thinking, _Time to visit an old friend about a blade._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The time had finally come for us to face Sensei; this was to be our final test and last act, for now, as a team. Looking at Chibi-Hime, who stood next to me looking as nervous as I felt; I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that my time with her was nearing an end. **

**Despite the fact that I should've been focusing on the task at hand, I dwelled upon the emptiness that had been slowly swallowing me whole that entire week. I was going to lose my closest friend in exchange for being paired with two kids and a Jounin who could possibly hate me. It was anything but a fair trade.**

**Looking away from her, I studied our surroundings. We were standing in a training field, a couple of miles away from the village. Sensei had asked Old Man Soul to arrange our use of it, the old man gladly helped in exchange for, as he put it, the privilege of observing our match.**

**Glancing at the old man, wearing his Soul robes, as he conversed with Sensei, I couldn't help but feel my nerves threatening to smoother me. As if there wasn't enough pressure before, now, we were fighting before one of the greatest ninjas who ever lived. **

**I spotted Blue standing under a tree; she smiled giving us a thumbs up. She was here in the role of medic, as Sensei had made it perfectly clear that we would be getting hurt. This was no longer training, this was a fight, and one were we could be severely injured.**

**Taking a deep claming breath, I placed my hand on Chibi-Hime's head getting her attention. I smiled at her which she quickly returned.**

"**Don't worry, we can do this… remember the plan, if all else fails we go down fighting."**

**The look of determination that filled her eyes helped fuel my own. Here we were, a twelve year old vessel and a seven year old heiress, about to face our sensei, the head of our village's most prestigious clan and one of the strongest ninjas said clan has ever produced, and the odds weren't in our favor.**

"**All right, you two, this will go exactly as we discussed. You will come at me with the intent to kill. This fight will only end when you've managed to land a damaging blow upon my person or when I decide to incapacitate you."**

"**Yeah, thanks for the boost in confidence, Sensei. No need to sugarcoat it for us."**

Naruto's quip brought a much needed air of levity to the proceedings but it quickly left as the Hokage walked to the center of the field. He looked at the combatants on either side of him, the difference in age and experience bringing an amused glint to his eyes.

"Like Hiashi has said this match will end in only one of two ways. As, for the first, I will be judging what equals as a damaging blow so expect complete impartialness on my part. You may begin on my signal… Fight...!"

Dropping into the traditional stance of the Jyuuken, Naruto and Hanabi focus on their target. The thought of a surprise attack came and went as Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Naruto cursed under his breath as he realized that Hiashi wasn't giving them an inch.

Looking to Hanabi, he nods which she returns as they suddenly charge their target. Coming upon him quickly, Naruto spots the smirk on his sensei's face only a moment before receiving a blow to the chest. Landing on his feet, he looks to see father and daughter exchanging blows. He studies them for only a moment before charging headlong into the melee.

Hiashi looks upon his students with mild amusement, as they obviously know they can't win this way. Causing him to wonder why they would choose such a course of action. He's drawn out of his thoughts as Hanabi nearly manages to land a blow to his ribs as he ducks a reverse roundhouse kick from Naruto.

Catching Hanabi's fist, he twists her arm behind her back before shoving her into an attacking Naruto knocking them both of their feet. Rising in a slight daze, Hanabi glances to see Naruto glaring at her father. She looks to see that ever-present smirk on Hiashi's lips causing her to growl in frustration.

Hearing her, Naruto laughs before shifting back into his stance. She looks at him wondering what's so funny. Noticing her questioning gaze, Naruto says, "Don't worry, you almost had him with that last attack. We simply need to double our efforts and better synchronize our attacks."

"Sound advice but I have some of my own… if you don't use the Hakkyokuken you have no hope of damaging me, Child."

The look of shock on his student's faces brings a smile to his. But, it quickly fades upon hearing the words that crosses his blonde student's lips.

"But, what about never using it against a fellow member of the Leaf? I could hurt you badly, Sensei, even kill you."

That last statement hit his pride. To think that the boy actually thinks he could kill someone of his stature nearly caused Hiashi to laugh but instead he asked a simple question.

"Do you really think you could beat, let alone kill, someone like me, Child?"

Now, Naruto didn't know how to respond at first but in mere seconds he replied, "Of course, with this style that we created, I can."

The look of shock upon the faces of everyone present surprised Naruto. It made him wonder if he said something wrong, but he couldn't fathom what that could be as he was just being honest.

"I see, Child. Well, I guess I'll need to show you the vast difference in our levels. What about you, my daughter, do you believe you can defeat me?"

The sudden heaving of attention upon her threatened to crush Hanabi. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond. Of course, she didn't think she could beat her father. Hell, she doubted she could beat her sister at this point, despite not having faced her in two years. But, as her eyes drifted away from her father to land upon the boy at her side. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming confidence as he smiled and nodded at her.

Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by the adults present and it brought a smile to the Hokage's lips. Sarutobi until now had only heard of Naruto's interactions with the Hyuuga sisters from their father. Seeing them together, he can't help but expect great things from them all.

Staring her father straight in the eye, Byakugan meets Byakugan, as Hanabi smirks at him, saying, "Together, we can defeat anyone… even you, Father."

To say that he was shocked would be putting it lightly, never had Hiashi heard his daughter speak with such confidence. He laughed to himself, as he thought, _Respectful yet cocky… I'll have to knock them down a peg or two._

"Very well, I will teach you both a valuable lesson… confidence is important but too much can get you killed."

Before either knows what's happening Hiashi covers the distance between them landing a punishing palm to their sternums sending them both soaring before landing hard several feet away. Struggling to stand, they face their opponent with fire in their eyes. Dropping into their stances, Hiashi notices that Naruto has ever so slightly altered his stance as Hanabi comes to stand right in front of him.

"Still confident in your abilities or have you realized your place?"

Spitting to clear his mouth of some blood, Naruto smirks at Hiashi causing the clan head to raise a brow.

"Of course, what type of ninja would we be if we gave up so easily?"

With that said, the duo charges forward meeting their opponent with a flurry of blows. Sarutobi can only smile at the display, as they use the differences in height to their advantage. Naruto focuses on creating an opening for Hanabi to attack by blocking and attacking Hiashi's arms with his Hakkyokuken, while a crouching Hanabi tries to take out his legs by sealing off his tenketsu with her Jyuuken.

Hiashi can feel the slight effect Hanabi's attacks are having on his legs. While nowhere near damaging, her attacks are having an effect despite consisting of nearly nothing but misses, it only serves to show the effectiveness of the Jyuuken style.

_A higher chakra capacity and she could be doing some real damage. Impressive tactic but lets see how they react when one of them is singled out._

With that thought, Hiashi goes about implementing the next stage of his test. Catching Naruto's right fist in his left hand, he pulls the boy directly at him meeting the child's ribs with his fist. The wind knocked out of him, Naruto can't defend as Hiashi tosses him aside with ease before doubling his assault on Hanabi.

Struggling to recapture his breath, Naruto watches as Hiashi goes about making short work of Hanabi. He studies Hiashi's movements to the best of his abilities as he rises on shaky legs.

_He's cutting us off from each other… but, why focus on her… is she the greater threat or the weaker link… doesn't matter, I have to get back in there._

Sneaking around to Hiashi's rear, Naruto attempts to get the drop on him only to receive a boot to the face as Hiashi grabs Hanabi by the arms and swings her at the boy. Watching Hiashi's more then surprising attack, Sarutobi laughs, thinking, _I wonder whose influence I should blame that on… Naruto's or…_

Sarutobi's thoughts are cut short as Naruto surprisingly intercepts a blow meant for Hanabi. The young girl tired from the seemingly endless assault would have never been able to dodge the crushing blow heading straight for her head.

The blow catches Naruto in the back as he jumps between father and daughter. He and Hanabi are sent skidding to a stop a few feet away by the powerful blow. Struggling out of her partner's arms, Hanabi looks at him with wide eyes, asking him if he's all right. She receives no answer before jumping to her feet ready to protect him as she notices Hiashi's slow approach.

Aoi could only flinch as the blow landed; she hadn't even seen Naruto get up from Hiashi's last attack before he suddenly appeared between them. But, she's glad he did as she has no doubt that blow would've done some serious damage to the small girl.

_Hiashi-sama, I hope you know what you're doing…_

Looking upon the still form of his blonde student, Hiashi wonders if perhaps he's taken it too far. Then noticing the look of determination in his daughter's eyes, as she struggles to stand let alone protect her fallen teammate assures him that he hasn't.

_Damn, that hurt… how the hell are we supposed to stop him… and he's still focusing on Hanabi. Is it because I'm not a threat… no, I'm using the Hakkyokuken, so why…_

Naruto's thoughts are cut off by a sudden injection from his own mind. The words he hears serves to silence any other thoughts he may have had at the moment, as they leave him doubting himself.

'_Are you really, now, because last time you used it you rendered that traitor impotent… You could crush this man and you had better start considering it before your partner is the one to suffer…'_

Rolling onto his back, Naruto looks over to where Hanabi is struggling to fight Hiashi. Every time she attacks he simply brushes her off as he continues his achingly slowly approach towards were he lies. Seeing her struggling desperately to protect him causes Naruto to see the truth of those words – '_before your partner is the one to suffer…'_

Hanabi continues to attack with everything she has. Never has she been pushed this hard nor has she ever felt so desperate. She has long forgotten that this is a test or that the man she is facing is her own father. Only one thought drives her on – _I will not let you hurt, Naruto-kun!_

Byakugan blazing, she charges in once more managing to dodge three rapid blows, grazing each with her counterstrikes before catching a surprising knee to the ribs followed by an uppercut to the chest that sends her flying.

Bracing herself for impact with the brittle ground, she's surprised when she hits something firm yet soft. Opening her eyes, she finds herself staring into the cerulean pools that are the eyes of her teammate and friend. Sighing, she relaxes momentarily in his arms, asking, "What took you so long?"

Shaking his head, Naruto replies, "Sorry… but, don't worry I have a plan. Follow my lead…"

Hanabi nods as Naruto stands her up and motions for her to get behind him. Hiashi laughs at the gesture, saying, "Well, welcome back, I thought that last blow had put you out of our little test."

"You wish… now, let's see you deal with this!"

Naruto goes completely still leaving Hanabi and Aoi to wonder what's going on, but Hiashi and Sarutobi know exactly what he's doing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

The field is suddenly filled with nearly two hundred Narutos, as Hanabi looks around amazed by what she sees. Tugging on his jacket, Hanabi shouts, "That's so cool!"

Laughing, Naruto whispers over his shoulder, "You haven't seen anything yet… hold onto me no matter what and don't make any sudden movements."

Seeing Hanabi nod in agreement, Naruto turns to face Hiashi who shakes his head stating that numbers alone won't win this fight. Naruto nods his head in agreement, saying, "Yeah, but who said numbers is all I had…"

Everyone raises an eyebrow at that, as Sarutobi and Aoi stand eagerly awaiting Naruto's next move. To say that it was anything but unexpected is an understatement.

"Ready, here we go…"

Suddenly every Naruto in the field is hidden in a cloud of smoke, except from those with the Byakugan who can see them all. Hiashi and Aoi are surprised when all the clones start huddling together and running around randomly. Aoi is surprised and Hiashi more then a little upset when they realize that they've lost track of Hanabi and the original Naruto.

Calming himself, Hiashi remembers the goal of this test. He knows that no matter what they must come to him if they hope to pass. Waiting the smoke to clear, Hiashi is more then a little confused when he starts spotting patches of black clothing through the smoke.

When the smoke clears, everyone is left speechless as standing before them is an army of identical Hanabis. From the black Hyuuga training gi to the various scrapes and bruises to the intense gaze of her Byakugan, every clone looks identical to Hiashi's daughter.

Dropping into the traditional Jyuuken stance, the clones slowly converge on their target while remaining huddled in groups of seven or more.

Sarutobi can only laugh at the tactic Naruto has utilized. Knowing that the Byakugan can see threw the Henge to his chakra system, the boy has had his clones huddle together in an attempt to confuse Hiashi while hiding the location of the real Hanabi amongst their numbers. It has seemingly worked, as he notices Hiashi scanning the crowd searching for something.

"Well, Child, you've somehow managed to eluded my detection but for how long… remember you have to attack me to pass this test."

"I haven't forgotten, Father."

Everyone is more then a little thrown as the clones speak as one, all sounding identical to Hanabi. Even their movements and mannerisms are a perfect match to the original. Hiashi shakes his head at the child's antics before dropping back into his stance.

"You do realize that since these are nothing more than kage bunshins, I no longer have to hold back."

The army of Hanabis smirks at their father before replying as one, "True, Father, but remember I'm in here somewhere."

The playful tone with which she finishes speaking irks Hiashi more then he'd like to admit. Clearing his head of such baser emotions he charges head long into the army of clones. Only for him to be surprised when they all start attacking him with the Hakkyokuken.

Backing off momentarily, Hiashi calms himself down. As, he does he wonders if this is what it was like for Mizuki but he quickly counters that thought thinking, _At least, he wasn't facing an army that looked exactly like his little girl._

Scanning the crowd, Hiashi is instantly on the defensive as the clones attack as one pushing him back. He's attacking and dispelling clones all around him yet the numbers don't appear to be dropping.

That's when it hits him, a blow to the ribs that leaves him slightly winded. Despite only grazing him, the amount of chakra being released by the blow does its damage. Jumping away from the clones into an open patch of land at the edge of the clearing, Hiashi checks himself for any damage. Only to be surprised at the extent of his injuries, while none a nearly enough to hinder him, the amount of tenketsus the clones managed to shut is impressive.

All along his arms and legs a small number on each has been shut. It makes him realize that against an opponent who isn't expecting such an attack the damage would have been double maybe even tenfold.

He's brought out of his musings as he notices that the clones are all huddling together preparing for one group assault. Counting their numbers, Hiashi is shocked to discover that there still remain ninety-eight clones. If they were to attack as one even he may end up taking a hit that could cause serve damage.

But, before he can react they descend upon him from all angles. Dispelling clones left and right, Hiashi is shocked when he fells a solid blow land against his left thigh numbing it slightly. Gritting his teeth, he laughs to himself, thinking,_ Thirty-seven remain…_ _I can't believe it's come to this… if you're in there somewhere, Children, brace yourself._

Coming to a complete stop, Hiashi allows the clones to surround him on all sides before taking a deep breath; exhaling as he closes his eyes before dropping into a new stance.

Seeing the stance Hiashi's in, Sarutobi and Aoi's eyes nearly jump out of their sockets. As, one shared thought crosses their minds, _He's not really going to use…_

Seeing the new yet relaxed stance Hiashi's taken, the clones all smirk thinking they've tired him out. Nodding to one another, they charge full on at Hiashi who just as they're upon him opens his eyes shouting for all to hear.

"Kaiten…"

What happens next is nothing short of humbling, as every single clone within several feet of Hiashi is chucked away by the force of his maneuver. Expelling chakra from every tenketsu, Hiashi creates a chakra cocoon around his body blocking all their attacks before spinning like a top forcing out his chakra in a wave that reflects and repels his attackers.

Coming to a stop, Hiashi scans the clearing to find himself face to face with only two images of his daughter as the rest vanished in puffs of smoke. The look of utter shock on their faces brings an even cockier than usual smirk to his lips.

"Well, Child, I hope you now see the difference in our levels."

To the surprise of everyone present one of the two remaining Hanabis lets loose a feral growl before shouting out her technique. Suddenly, six more Hanabis appear surrounding Hiashi.

"I guess you'll never learn… eh, Naruto?"

Shouting at the top of their lungs, the clones charge Hiashi only for a repeat of their earlier attack's result. Coming to a stop, Hiashi is surprised to find Hanabi flying at him with a jump kick. Swatting her aside, he's shocked when right behind her is another one attacking with an axe kick aimed for his head.

Dodging at the last second, Hiashi is shocked as he suddenly feels blood dripping down his cheek, reaching up to touch it he feels the cut under his fingers. He's so shocked that he doesn't notice Hanabi following up with a perfectly landed mule kick into his midsection, pumping him full of chakra and sending him skidding back a few feet.

Quickly, getting his wits back about him, Hiashi is once again shocked by the sudden pressure on his back and the kunai being held to his throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he finds Hanabi hanging on his neck with a triumphant smile. Looking in front of him, he watches as that Hanabi vanishes in a puff of smoke to reveal a battered, bruised, and bleeding Naruto.

"We win..."

**Is all I would get out before I collapsed; the last thing I remember hearing was Chibi-Hime shouting my name as I feel into sleep's sweet embrace. I awoke a short time later to find myself leaning against tree. Feeling something on me, I looked down to find Chibi-Hime asleep in my lap.**

"**She was worried you know?"**

**I turned to find Blue and Sensei sitting on a blanket to my left. **

"**Sorry…?"**

**I suddenly noticed that Old Man Soul was gone and started looking around for him. Seeing my shift in attention, Sensei spoke, "Soul-sama needed to head back to the village. He told me to congratulate you on a fight well fought. And, that he wishes to discuss it with you as soon as possible."**

**I nodded, understanding that meant he would summon me when he got the chance or I would just show up at his office whichever came first.**

"**So, how does it feel to defeat the all powerful Sensei?"**

**Blue's joke got a laugh out of me and a glare from Sensei which only caused us to laugh even harder. Getting my laughter under control, I told her the honest truth.**

"**It feels great… now, I just need to beat the old man and the title of Soul is mine."**

**The laughter that followed my declaration was something along the lines of disbelieving and maniacal. Causing me to get odd looks from Sensei and Blue, but the fact was I couldn't believe we actually won. It seemed too good to be true.**

"**Well, Child, I must say that you impressed me greatly… you both did."**

"**Thank you, Sensei."**

"**Now, there are some things I must know. Was having Chibi-Hime attack me from behind your plan from the beginning and what was that final attack you used? It actually managed to cut me."**

**Looking at Sensei's face, I noticed the bandage on his left cheek. I was shocked to think that I had done that but the proof was staring me in the face.**

"**Um… well, the plan to attack you from behind came to me after I got up from that blow to the back. I realized that I wasn't going all out against you as my fear of hurting you was holding me back… I'm sorry about that. If I had just gone at you like you asked Chibi-Hime wouldn't have gotten so hurt."**

"**So, you devised a way that would allow you to take the brunt of the damage while she waited for the perfect moment to strike… smart. Now, if you had kunai why didn't you use them?"**

"**I figured you'd simply block or dodge them so they'd prove useless."**

"**Wise decision… now back to that final attack?"**

"**Oh, well, you taught me that with enough focus one can force chakra out of nearly any limb. Well, I've been practicing on my own hoping to find a way to have all my attacks release chakra instead of just my hands. I mean, wouldn't it be cool if my attacks using my feet, knees, and elbows did damage to the tenketsu as well as the body… isn't that the whole point of my style?"**

**The look Sensei and Blue gave me was confusing, it seemed to be a mixture of distress and pride. But, it quickly became one of overwhelming pride as Sensei laughed.**

"**Yes, it would, Child. So, you sent your last clone at me so I'd think you were the real Chibi-hime; only to follow in its shadow, hoping to deliver a conclusive axe kick."**

"**Sort of… I knew the kick would probably miss, so I focused on pushing as much chakra as possible into my feet hoping it would reach you. I remembered the tree climbing exercise, and how if you pushed too much chakra into your feet the tree repelled you, and the water walking exercise, where you needed to send out a constant stream of chakra to stay afloat. I figured if I did something similar to them my chakra would reach you even if I missed. I didn't think it could cut you…?"**

"**Well, Child, that is for another discussion on a later date. Right now, all that matters is that you two have managed to best me… and, I couldn't be prouder."**

"**Thanks, Father."**

**I jumped at the sudden sound of Chibi-Hime's voice; I looked down to see her laughing at my reaction. Smiling, I messed up her hair asking her how long she's been awake.**

"**Since you did that scary laugh… how could I sleep through that?"**

"**Sorry… wait, if you were up this entire time then why didn't you get off of me?"**

**At least, she had the decency to blush as she laughed, saying, "I'm comfortable right here, thank you."**

"**Oh, you are… well, what about now?"**

**The discovery that Chibi-Hime is ticklish happened about three months into our joint training. She was sparring with Blue, me with Sensei, when her laughter caught my attention. I noticed that Blue had gotten her to submit rather quickly and when I asked her how Blue informed me of my partners surprising weakness. It has been a valuable tool ever since. **

**Her laughter filling my ears would be one of my last memories from our time together. The following day we parted ways, me to join my Genin squad and her to continue her training under Sensei. We spent that day simply being together, as we sparred playfully, had an amazing lunch prepared by Blue, and received our final lesson from Sensei. His words have stayed with me to this very day.**

"**Though you maybe separated, now… Never forget that you are a team, strong independently but stronger as a whole. In time you will be allowed to walk these streets together, my daughters and my student, but the barriers that separate you all now will still remain…"**

**His words filled us with a determination I knew Chibi-Hime saw in my eyes as I did in hers. My thoughts then turned to the one who was not there with us, but who was never far from my thoughts. **

**_Hime… _**

**I smiled brightly at Chibi-Hime as she took my hand squeezing it gently. Sensei continued to speak, each word slowly filling the emptiness within me, leaving me with a new found hope for the future. **

"**Be they class, age, or creed… You, three, will face them head on and you will triumph… I'd expect nothing less from any of my children."**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Mirrors and Broken Wings Part One

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Ten: Mirrors and Broken Wings**

**Part One**

"Damn… how could I not see it before…?"

Temari looks around the room startled by her own outburst. Sitting in the bedroom of the small apartment that has become something of a second home to her, she lets loose a tired sigh feeling mentally exhausted from the information she's had to process since arriving home with her copy of KNC.

How this apartment came into her procession was a surprise in and of itself. With all the time she'd been spending in Konoha as of late, thanks to her role as the Suna-Kono liaison, Tsunade felt having her stay in a hotel whenever she was in the village to be improper; especially considering the important role she plays in the continued alliance between their two villages.

It was with that in mind that the Hokage herself had arranged for her to receive this new apartment, saying that it was so Temari could feel as at home in Konoha as she did in Suna. The surprising thing, as far as Temari was concerned, is that it worked. She found herself enjoying her time in the village more and more as time passed. Even looking forward to returning when she was away, not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

But, now, as she sits at her desk by the bedroom's second story window, looking out over the village and people below. She's come to realize just how much like her home this place really is.

_People are full of fear and hate, no matter where they live…_

That thought brings a frown to her face as she had never expected that a place that seems so open, so welcoming, could be hiding such an ugly secret.

Her eyes fall to the book lying in her lap as a sad smile replaces her frown. To say that what she's read so far has been as shocking as it has been enlightening would be a gross understatement.

At first, it appeared to be an interesting work of fiction until she started noticing parallels between the world of KNC and the village she was beginning to care for as much as her own.

It had been the obvious reference to the Biju in the guise of the Demon Lords that had first caught her attention, but she had put it aside to creative storytelling and the use of well know facts.

Yet, when the author had not so subtly hinted at the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, his suggested implications of what truly happened rang a little too true for her to merely let slide.

Then the story had taken an unexpected turn as it detailed the main character Kyu's horrid childhood and again it felt too real as it hit a little too close to home.

The treatment of Kyu reminded her of several incidents from her brother Gaara's childhood where he had faced similar treatment before he eventually became someone to be feared and avoided.

As, Kyu got older she kept waiting for the moment when it would happen, the moment of change where they would push to hard and he would finally push back showing them the monster they accused him of being. But, it never came, instead the moment where he risked his life to save a small girl occurred and with it the changing of Kyu's fate.

Until that point she swore that he was destined to be like Gaara once was, a soul lost to what it meant to be human, but in that girl and a select few he found an escape from that terrible fate.

As, the tale went on she couldn't help but feel that she knew these people. But, it wasn't until she noticed the similarities between the family of Kyu's sensei and that of her friend Hinata that it all fell into place.

She and the quiet girl had become surprising friends, as they both seemed to frequent many of the same places. Most notably the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and the Yamanaka Flower Shop; there they could indulge in their hobbies of botany and flower pressing, respectively.

It had been over the course of these encounters that the two became quick friends through their similar interests and the shared understanding of what it meant to be born of power and the responsibilities that came with it. One being the daughter and sister of the former and current Kazekage and the other possibly being the future leader of her village's most prominent clan, they frequently find themselves discussing politics because of this. While both often claim to hate such things, when together they feel they can speak on such topics freely.

Over time, Temari had come to learn about Hinata's family, even meeting several of them in passing. It was through these encounters that she had found the concrete connections needed for her to accept that what she was reading to be fact not fiction.

_Hime and Chibi-Hime… it suits you and the brat, Hinata-chan…_

That thought causes her to crack a smile as she remembers how shocked her friend was the first time she called her that. It's funny to her how Hinata came to be only the third person to ever refer to her with the chan suffix; the others being her mother and a certain loudmouth blonde she still owes a punch in the mouth.

_Naruto and the brat…? Who would have guessed?_

Temari hasn't exactly hit it off with Hanabi, otherwise known as The Brat, in their few encounters. That partly being because of their similar disposition, as she sees a lot of herself in the chibi Hyuuga. But, she would never have guessed that Hanabi was connected to Naruto in such a way.

_I bet Hinata-chan never thought she'd be getting additional competition for the baka's attention from someone in the family…_

It was actually the broaching of their shared interest in the blonde Hokage-wannabe that had cemented her and Hinata's friendship. While Hinata's level of interest was clear from the beginning, Temari's was more of a mystery. Yet, unknown to her, Hinata has been able to see Temari's feelings for what they are - even if she hasn't herself.

Her interest in the young Uzumaki began with the drastic changes in Gaara following their battle and his eventual defeat during the failed Oto-Suna invasion. It may not have seemed if anything had changed to those on the outside but to her, his sister, it was as different as night and day.

Gaara had changed, that much was certain, but what had caused it was eluding her until she had traced it back to that day, the very moment, where it had begun. It had been after she and her other brother, Kankuro, had retrieved Gaara after his lost to the Uzumaki. As, they made their retreat through the treetops surrounding Konoha, Gaara had said four words that moved her in ways that to this day she can't fully comprehend – _'Temari, Kankuro… I'm sorry.'_

It was at that moment that the changes had begun but it wasn't confirmed for her as something real, something to believe in, until Kankuro had told her of a conversation he had with Gaara. He had expressed in no uncertain terms that it was Naruto Uzumaki who was responsible for saving him from his soulless fate and inspired him to want the mantle of Kazekage.

From that day on, she found her thoughts often drifting to the blonde who had saved her brother. And, who, in doing so changed the lives of every person in Suna who now had a diligent and surprisingly kind Kazekage to watch over them.

_And, to think that this entire time he had the Kyuubi sealed within him… It makes sense that he'd be able to beat Gaara… but it doesn't take away from the fact that someone so apparently green did so._

Holding her copy of KNC fondly, Temari can't help but remember how amazing their battle was. She remembers the look of complete shock upon the now rogue Uchiha as he watched the fight as well. It had taken everything they had to not be blown away from the force of the power they were unleashing upon Shukaku's awakening and Naruto's summoning of the Boss Toad.

Thinking back on it now, it's ironic that Naruto would choose to henge the gigantic toad into the nine-tailed fox. She finds it oddly funny that she got to witness a battle between the one-tailed and nine-tailed Biju in all their glory and live to tell about it, even if one was made of sand and the other was a henged toad. It's still a sight she'll never forget, watching their giant forms battle as they destroyed the countryside.

_And, he did it all to protect the same people who hate and fear him…_

It's that ability to rise above, to not given in, that among other things has left her intrigued by the hyperactive ninja.

_Then again, he's been intriguing since the day we met… the charming baka…_

Naruto Uzumaki has come to hold a strange place in her heart being the savior of her brother's soul yet still being something slightly less than a complete stranger.

Thinking back to the day she met him, it's not surprising she'd see him that way as the only real conversation they've had was most definitely an odd one.

_He was obviously flirting with me… I wonder if he wrote about it... What am I saying… Of course, he did, which means…_

Opening the book again, she begins to read with a renewed enthusiasm. Hopefully, nearing the point where she'll make her appearance as she can't wait to see what her alias will be.

_Cherry Blossom, Yellow Flower, Hime, Heaven… Knowing him, it'll be a real charmer…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I had been defiled – a taint I thought would never come clean was threatening to consume my very soul… And, those are strong words coming from someone containing an incarnation of pure evil within them. **

**That bastard, Avenger, had stolen my first kiss. Oh, how I wept for my soiled lips and shattered dreams…**

**Cherry Blossom, Yellow Flower, Hime, Heaven… Hell, even that crazy Dango lady I've seen around town and all the other amazing women I've meet since that cursed moment – so many beautiful girls who had now been cheated of the opportunity of being my first kiss.**

**Oh, how I dreamt of holding her in my arms. Feeling her body molding itself against mine, as our lips draw ever closer until that blissful moment where they'd meet. And, in that moment I would know that I was loved… or at least very lucky. **

**But, alas, I could not dwell upon it anymore as there was a new dilemma facing me, namely the identity of my new squad mates.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I always knew I disliked that Uchiha! Stealing Naruto-kun's first kiss… I was supposed to – I mean…"

Seeing Hanabi blush and fidget while playing with her fingers like she herself has done so many times in the past brings a smile to Hinata's lips. She can only laugh at her sister's reaction as she had felt the same way when it happened. Going so far as to convince herself that it didn't count since it was with another boy; but, in the end, a kiss is a kiss.

So she promised herself she would do everything in her power to be his first female kiss. Now she could only hope that she wasn't too late, especially with her newest competition in the form of her own sister.

_He didn't list me as someone he wanted to kiss…_

Hanabi frowns as she watches her sister as continue to read. Knowing that her sister had feelings for her blonde training partner had always bothered her for some reason. She tried to convince herself that it was just her being possessive since he was hers first – as a friend only, of course.

But, the idea that his feelings for Hinata might be more than mere friendship or that his for her might never go beyond that is leaving Hanabi feeling something she can't quiet place.

_What exactly are my feelings for Naruto-kun…_

Hearing her sister let out a dejected sigh, Hinata can't help but smile. Remembering when she spent her days doing the same thing as she thought about her crush and her inability to confess how she felt. It causes her to realize how far she's come when dealing with her emotions.

_But, not far enough… Naruto-kun sure did list a lot of girls…_

The Hyuuga sisters let out simultaneous sighs causing both girls to look at the other surprised before laughing at themselves as they pickup from where they left off.

Both thinking about how, in the short time they've spent reading KNC together, they've come to feel as if they are closer than ever. A bond forming between them that they know will survive anything; even the idea that they may have to compete for the attention of their favorite blonde - or so they hope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**a new dilemma facing me, namely the identity of my new squad mates.**

**I, the talented and oh-so-humble Kyu, that kiss-stealing Avenger-teme, and the lovely yet hot-tempered Cherry Blossom were now a three man cell. I can honestly say that I wasn't all that thrilled at the idea. I had dreamed up several possible teams while hoping to be placed on one of two that I thought would work out brilliantly.**

**First, I figured a team consisting of me, Hime, and Cloud might work. Despite being a lazy bum, Cloud is possibly the smartest person I know and will make a great leader someday. Meanwhile, Hime has endless potential and is, despite the outcome of the final exam, clearly the best kunoichi in the class. Combine them with my obvious talents and you have a team that can't be beat.**

**Of course, I'll admit that wanting them on my team is me being selfish as they also represent, alongside a team consisting of me, Hime, Hive, a comfortable environment for me to function in.**

**With Cloud or Hive acting as the brains, Hime the soul, and me the brawn, I think either of those combinations would have worked famously.**

**Also, I believe they would've been more welcoming of me slipping of my mask, lowering my sword, and dropping my shield. As, they all know what it's like to be judge based upon preconceived notions being from well-known clans. Also, Cloud probably would've been too lazy to even care or at least at first.**

**It's funny, now that I think back on it, but all I really wanted was to be paired with the best. And, luckily, the best was clearly made up of those I considered to be my friends.**

**Cloud, Biggie, Fang and his partner Aka, Hive, Hime, Yellow Flower, Cherry Blossom, and Avenger… they were the best. And, I was and still am proud to say they were my friends; no matter how slightly. I felt lucky to just be allowed near them considering how far some parents have gone to keep their kids away from me.**

**But, that was in the past and I had better things to think about. Like how I was going to make our new sensei pay for making us wait so long… I mean three hours, what the hell.**

**Yet, I knew what to expect considering who was on my team. Sensei had made sure to prepare me by giving me a rundown of all the noteworthy Jounin who were possible senseis. While several stuck out, three in particular caught my eye. It was one of these three who I hoped would be my future sensei.**

**First, there was Smoke, who was once a member of The Twelve, a group of** **particularly skilled**** ninja assigned to protect our nations Lord. He also caught my attention by being Old Man Soul's son. I figured just being taught by a former member of The Twelve would be an honor but if his Father were to put in a good word for me who knows what I might've been able to learn.**

**Then, second, there was Beni or Beni-hime as I've been known to call her behind her back. Did it once to her face while in front of her squad and let's just say her reaction made not just my day but my year. **

**She was a rookie Jounin as known for her immense skill in Genjutsu as she was for her gorgeous looks and captivating eyes. My complete and utter lack of skill when it comes to Genjutsu made the prospect of learning from a master intriguing. Besides, who wouldn't find learning from a beautiful sensei motivating; not me I'll have you know.**

**Last but not least, there was Cyclops. A legend in his own right and student of the man responsible for my lot in life, who is said to have attained over a thousand jutsu over the course of his long and illustrious career.**

**Graduating from the Academy at age five, achieving the rank of Chuunin at six and Jounin at 13, he would later go on to achieve the rank of captain within the ANBU. **

**But, more importantly, he is also the most infuriating man I have ever met. I don't think I've ever hated yet also respected a person more in my life. You could say that we have something of a love/hate relationship that thanks to several slights on his part leans more often than not towards hate. **

**Yet, while that's true I can also say that at this time there may not be anyone whose opinion and approval matters more. To which you may ask 'why exactly' and my response would be 'because he's not just my sensei but also my friend… for better or worse.' **

**But, I'm getting ahead of myself first I had to actually meet the bastard and after waiting three hours I was definitely going to make an impression. But, then I decided that rendering one of our best ninjas inept of using chakra may be a little extreme. So, I let him slide with a minor prank.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Mom… where are you hiding?"

Tenten stands at the counter of her family's shop shouting at the top of her lungs. It had only been a short time ago that her team disbanded for the day after Neji seemed to be struggling with not having a nervous breakdown.

This happened after he read that not only had Naruto been trained by his Uncle following the rescuing of his cousin; but that together they had altered and possibly improved upon his family's all but sacred Jyuuken.

_To think that Neji would throw a hissy fit about Naruto knowing the Jyuuken but didn't even bat an eye at the fact that he has the Kyuubi inside him…_

It hadn't taken Neji and Lee long to figure out 9-T's identity following Tenten's admission to knowing him. The fact that Naruto was the author only made what they read all the more fascinating which lead to them being shrouded in silence.

A silence which was only disturbed by the occasional laugh or sob coming from Lee or Tenten; even Neji laughed on occasion causing his teammates to look at him like his head had gone missing.

Besides the muffled laughter, Neji's only reaction was a gasp of pure shock upon reaching the part were Hiashi offered to teach Naruto the Jyuuken. Both Lee and Tenten thought that he may snap at that very moment but surprisingly he simply took a deep, calming breath before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

The comfortable silence was then shattered upon learning of Naruto's burden. Tenten had cried, Lee had cried as well while shouting about the triumph of Naruto's Flames of Youth over all adversity even over the Kyuubi itself, and Neji had simply laughed before a proud smirk came to rest upon his face.

When asked what he was smirking about, Neji replied, "I can honestly say that I'm proud of the fool. His handling of that traitor Mizuki was especially entertaining."

They had all shared a laugh at the way Naruto had disposed of their one time academy sensei but they were soon thrown for a loop. Each getting lost in their own thoughts from what followed.

_Yosh… Naruto-kun not only learned the Jyuuken but improved upon it… His Flames of Youth are to be admired…_

_Damn, am I really such a flirt…? More importantly, Naruto-kun knows Mom … How could I not remember him, it's not everyday you meet someone with blonde hair and whisker birthmarks on their cheeks…_

_First, he alters the Jyuuken… Then he and Hanabi-sama beat Hiashi-sama's challenge… But, for Hiashi-sama to all but make him an honorary member of the clan… calling him one of his children… Does that fool even understand what that means…?_

It wasn't long after that Neji practically ran out of the training ground after mumbling some parting words. Lee then jumped to his feet shouting how he was going to find Gai-sensei so that they may absorb Naruto's youthful tales together.

This was all well and good as Tenten also had someone she needed to find. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how close her Mother and Naruto are. So, with that in mind she headed home while continuing to read as she went.

After reading about Naruto's anything but normal first kiss, his initial encounter with his squad, Kakashi's bell test, and Team Seven's first slew of D-ranks, she eventually found herself home which has lead to her waiting impatiently for her Mother to emerge from hiding.

"Mom, get out here… I want some answers and I want them now!"

Sensing movement behind her Tenten tries to react but it's too late as she finds herself embraced from behind and a Kunai held at her throat.

"Now, now, Ten-chan… what's with all the racket? I was all snuggled up on the couch with a good book."

Shrugging her way out of Taki's grasp, Tenten whirls around on her holding up her copy of KNC.

"Oh, it wouldn't happen to be this book would it?"

Smiling brightly, Taki laughs as she suddenly vanishes only to reappear behind the counter. Yawning, she leans upon the counter as she pulls out her own copy before replying, "Yep, I'm on my second read through."

Sighing at her Mother's antics, Tenten hops up onto the counter. She sits there silent for a moment, placing her copy down, before asking, "How well do you know Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, it's Naruto-kun, now, not Uzumaki or simply Naruto… Has my little Heaven-chan fallen in love…?"

Tenten struggles to keep from blushing but fails miserably, shouting, "Mom, please, I'm serious…"

"All right, all right, Naruto-kun is… Well, he's everything I could possibly want in a son-in-law."

"Mom… what is wrong with you… I swear you're…"

Tenten cuts herself off as the chiming of the bell by the entrance signals someone's arrival. Looking away from Taki's grinning face, she happily begins to welcome the new arrival before a frown takes its place upon her lips at the sight of who's entered.

"Oh… it's you."

"Ano… did I come at a bad time?" asks Kakashi, flinching under Tenten's intense gaze.

Sighing, Tenten hops of the counter, picking up her book while looking at Taki, smirking, she says, "Well, he is kinda cute."

That leaves Taki laughing up a storm as Tenten approaches the thoroughly confused Copy Ninja. Coming to a stop right in front of him, Tenten spies a bundle wrapped in purple silk under his right arm before glancing at the orange-colored book in his left hand. Frowning, she kicks him in the shin before huffing and making her exit.

Hopping slightly on one foot, Kakashi looks over to Taki, saying, "Something tells me I deserved that… and it wasn't over my little orange book."

Laughing, Taki shakes her head, saying, "Well, Kaka-chan, if everything I've read in this book is true then I might have to introduce you to my version of Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years of Death) involving a jagged, rusty kunai."

Laughing uneasily while slowly backing away, Kakashi replies, "Come on, Taki-neechan, you wouldn't do that to a friend?"

Standing up straight, Taki laughs as Kakashi flinches from her sudden movement. Crossing her arms over her chest, she replies, "Don't you Neechan me… You're lucky Naruto seems to actually like your lazy, prevented ass or so help me I'd…"

Taki stops mid-sentence as she notices the dejected look in Kakashi's eye. Sighing, she walks to the store's entrance and locks up hanging the closed sign. Heading for the stairs, she calls over her shoulder, "Come on up… from the looks of that bundle you have tucked under your arm I figure we got some things to discuss."

Sighing, Kakashi begins to follow her as he glances to the bundle in question causing a slight smile to grace his masked face.

_I may not have been the best sensei or friend, Naruto… but when you get back I'll change that, I swear…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**It had been a little under a month since our first real mission had gone from a walk in the park C-rank to a near disaster A-rank and in that time we had gone back to doing D-ranks much to our combined dismay.**

**Cyclops explained it was so that we'd have enough time to fully recover while improving our teamwork. I figured he was just being lazy but as the days passed I noticed that he had increased and intensified our training.**

**At first, I figured it was solely for the purpose of helping Avenger master his kekkei genkai but then he began to offer me and Cherry Blossom some of his time; not nearly as much as Avenger but it was a noticeable improvement.**

**It was around this time that I suspected what he was trying to do. If my suspicions were correct, I would soon be one step closer to filling my dream. But, more importantly I would finally learn who my parents were for The Chuunin Exams had arrived.**

**The funny thing is how sometimes a seemingly ordinary day can become a life altering one. I began such a day as I did many days by visiting Noodle-sama and Iris-chan's stand.**

**If there was every a place that I truly felt at home it was at that stand. And, despite what some may tell you it wasn't because of the mouth-watering meals but because of the company.**

**Long before I was accepted by Chibi-Hime, Sensei, Scar and the others, before I even meet Old Man Soul, these two took pity on a dirty little orphan and introduced him to what would become one of his favorite things in all the world.**

**There were times when I simply wanted it all to end, where the glares, harsh words, and beatings were just too much to take. Yet, all I needed was to hear was Noodle-sama's laugh, see Iris-chan's bright smile, and have a taste of their wondrous delicacies for suddenly it to seem as if all was right with the world.**

**Now, some may say that this simply proves that I'm too simple minded to know any better. But, to that I'd say walk a mile in my shoes and tell me that the sound of Noodle-sama gladly welcoming you, the sight of Iris-chan's kind eyes, or the smell of their lovingly prepared food are not the most wonderful things in the world and I'll call you both a liar and a damn fool.**

**On that morning, on that fateful day, I'd receive more than a laugh, a smile, and a meal. I received peace of mind when Iris-chan handed me a letter that had arrived in their mail. One that once she opened was revealed to actually be addressed to me.**

**I quickly informed her of how my mail, the ones that aren't shredded or burnt, are usually opened by the time I receive it. So I asked a friend to send their letters addressed to their stand hoping they'd get through unscathed. Luckily, it had worked.**

**Opening it, I was relieved to find Gemini's neat handwriting awaiting me with word of how he was doing. Never had I been so happy to receive mail, never had I received actual mail, period.**

_Naruto-kun,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, Otouto. I've been worried about you the past few weeks. The idea of you returning to somewhere were you are hated and feared worries me, but then I remind myself that you have those who care for you there as well._

_I'm happy to say that everything went as you said it would. Tazuna and his family welcomed me with open arms after reading the letter you left them. They all say hello and to come visit soon. Inari, in particular, really misses you._

_Everything around here is prospering as Gatou's taint is all but gone from the land. The bridge is an overwhelming success and trade is quickly booming._

_I'm providing security along the bridge with several villagers. Just the other day we took out a small band of bandits who tried to rob a small caravan from the Land of the River._

_I never thought I would be able to live such a life. Being part of a community, turning down both fangirls and boys, sitting down for family dinners, none of it would be possible if not for you and Zabuza-sama. And, for that I am eternally grateful to you both._

_I've been asked to join a caravan of merchants as to provide protection. It will travel the five great nations before returning to wave. We leave for Tanzaku Town next week. _

_With that in mind it maybe a while before you hear from me but I'll write as soon as I can. I pray you'll be safe and prosperous in all your endeavors._

_Haku_

**After reading Gemini's letter, I told Iris-chan and Noodle-sama all about our mission and its true outcome. They gladly agreed to keep our secret and to hold onto any letters that they might receive.**

**I quickly thanked them again for everything, even though I don't think they'll ever truly understand just how grateful I truly am for everything they've done for me, before heading over to meet my team.**

**As, I approached our usual meeting place thoughts of how we were going to pass the Chuunin Exam together dominated my thoughts. So, it came as only a slight surprise when for the first time in weeks Cyclops canceled training for the day after we completed yet another boring D-rank.**

**After Cyclops had left us alone, I could hardly contain my excitement. I watched as Cherry Blossom again attempted to ask Avenger out and was yet again turned down.**

**I felt bad for her, I really did, but that's what happens when you go after the unattainable when a sure thing is starring you right in the face.**

**My relationship with my teammates continued to be an odd mix of love and hate. My feelings for both of them would at times shift so drastically that I wondered if I may be bipolar. **

**One minute, I'd do just about anything for them the next I wondered if I could convince Old Man Soul to get me transferred to Hime or Yellow Flower's team.**

**But, in the end, for better or worst, they were my team and, more importantly, my friends; I couldn't help but wonder sometimes if they felt the same.**

**Watching Avenger skulk off to probably brood about his loss to Gemini again, I turned to Cherry Blossom to find a sad sight.**

**Now, let it be known that I've never taken any pleasure in seeing her suffer but, man, sometimes she sure made it hard not to.**

"**Hey, Cherry-chan, why don't we train together? It'll improve our teamwork and stuff… I'll even treat you to lunch."**

"**You mean like a date…?"**

"**Um, yeah, sure… you know I'd love to take you out?"**

**Now, here's were she makes not enjoying her misery hard. I'm telling you if I didn't care for the girl this is where I'd introduce her to the business end of a kunai.**

"**Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you… I mean, do you actually think anyone would want to… How many times do I have to tell you no before you get it through your thick skull that Avenger is the only one for me?" **

**_And, how many times does he have to put you down before you realize he has no interest in you or anyone else for that matter…_**

**Is what I thought but I held my tongue. The last thing I wanted was to trigger that short-temper of hers, but I just had to push my luck.**

"**Well, I don't see him here, now, do you? So, why don't you forget about his holiness for a day and let a friend treat you to lunch…"**

**Okay, so, maybe I didn't hold my tongue as well as I had planned but, man, its frustrating seeing someone you care about suffer over nonsense. And, that's exactly what it was… complete and utter nonsense.**

**Now, luckily, my little outburst seemed to have stunned her into a catatonic state as she didn't proceed to pound my head into the pavement. It was at that moment that one of the true wonders of nature caught my eye – a rectangular rock.**

"**All right, I'm only saying this one more time… Rocks don't have perfect angles, corners, or eyeholes… Please try to remember that, Ko-kun, Ud-kun, Mo-chan."**

**It was following my all but obvious pearls of wisdom that I was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke as the rock suddenly blew apart. And, as the smoke cleared I was greeted by the sight of three hacking and coughing preschoolers better known to me as The Corps.**

"**You, guys, okay… I'd give that entrance a four out of ten."**

"**A four… I'd say that was at least a six maybe even a seven, Boss!"**

**I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of my official title. I'll admit the first time he called me that I was actually a little worried. The last thing I needed was someone thinking I had bullied him into calling me that or that I had somehow corrupted Old Man Soul's grandson.**

**But, as time passed, I came to like it even wearing the title as a sort of badge of honor. Then when he brought Ud-kun and Mo-chan along with him, I decided I would do everything I could to be worthy of such a title.**

**So, I went about training them in ways that wouldn't be obvious to anyone, not even the kids themselves, and I quickly found myself loving it. Maybe it was my lack of an ordinary childhood or something but whenever those three came around I'd drop whatever I was doing to hangout with them.**

**Of course, I didn't make it too easy for them. I didn't want them to think I'd gone soft or something. But, then again, all they had to do was get Mo-chan to give me those puppy dog eyes of hers and she'd have me in the palm of her hands. That in mind, it wasn't surprising when they sicked her on me.**

"**But, Boss, you promised to play ninja with us… please?"**

**Looking down at her giving me those dreaded eyes, I couldn't help but smile. It was a losing battle to try and fight it, but try I did as I knew she got a kick out of bending me to her will. Then just as I was about to crumble another presence made itself known. **

"**What type of ninja plays ninja, hmm?"**

**I turned around to find that Cherry Blossom was just coming out of shock-induced stupor. Funny thing was I had completely forgotten she was there.**

"**Hey, Boss, who's the babe?"**

**A question that has many possible answers, friend, teammate, pain in the ass, but the one that sprang to mind seemed all the more appropriate.**

"**Huh… You say something?"**

"**Don't be so shy, Boss. I can tell that you and she are… you know, right?"**

**I knew what the right answer was but let it never be said that I wasn't a glutton for punishment. After being around Cherry Blossom as long as I had, I learned that nothing made her feel better than letting out some of that Avenger-induced frustration. So, don't let it ever be said that I wasn't a team player.**

"**Well, I don't like to brag, but…"**

**What followed the uttering of those words is too horrifying for words. But, I think Ko-kun summed it up best with his reaction.**

"**Come on, Boss, you can't die… How will The Corps survive without you?"**

**Yeah, it was pretty gruesome. Its times like that I'm actually glad that ninth-level bastard is in me or at least the healing factor he provides.**

**I watched Cherry Blossom storm off as I rose to my feet. Everything would have been fine too, if Ko-kun didn't have to open his big mouth.**

"**Man, what's up with that bigheaded hag… is she even female… Boss, trust me, you can do so much better… than that…"**

**It was at that point that the kids had their first brush with pure, unadulterated killer intent, as Cherry Blossom slowly turned around with death in her eyes.**

**It didn't take more than a second under her harsh gaze for us to realize that there's no same in running if one may live to see another day.**

**I let the kids speed ahead of me so that if Cherry Blossom was going to unleash her unholy wrath upon anyone it'd be me. But, let's just say that by running we had leapt out of the frying pan and into the fire or so the saying goes.**

**I turned a corner following after the kids to find Ko-kun being held up from the collar of his shirt by some older kid. Upon looking him over, I spotted his hitaite which identified him as a foreign-nin.**

**Now, I could have handled this in one of several ways with most leading to me being the hero or the fool. But, I decided to play it cool and let someone else handle it.**

"**I recommend you put him down before…"**

"**Before what…?"**

"**Before that…"**

**I calmly explained as a rock smacked him right between the eyes. Everyone was shocked to find Avenger sitting up in a nearby tree holding more rocks. I shook my head as I went and helped Ko-kun up as his would-be assailant was now focused purely on Avenger.**

**So, with Ko-kun safe and everyone's attention focused on the almighty Avenger, I let my eyes wander over to the only other person not utterly captivated by his grand arrival.**

**Now, I say this with all due respect, and the hope that I won't be beaten too severely for it, but up to that point and time almost all the girls I knew with the clear exception of Heaven were simply little girls playing ninja.**

**Now, believe me when I say, they all possessed the potential to grow into probably the finest kunoichis to emerge from our village in years; the Himes being prime examples. But, at that moment they weren't much of a threat to anyone with real skill.**

**But, that was far from true about the woman I was currently, for lack of a better term, mesmerized by. Saying she was a beauty doesn't do her justice but what really had my attention was the fact that I could tell, more like knew, that this girl, this young woman, could kick my ass.**

**Then she noticed me and our gazes locked before she smirked at me. It was in that simple gesture, not to mention her posture, that I learned all I needed to know. **

**Three things to be precise, first, she's used to being stared at, second, she's confident, if not a little cocky, when it comes to her looks but more importantly to her abilities, and, third, I needed to know her name.**

**Approaching her while Avenger and her teammate, who I lovingly dub Makeup Boy because of his face paint, were still at it. I noticed that the smirk never left her face, if anything it only seemed to show even more confidence.**

**Coming to a stop next to her, she turned to face me fully. We simply stared each other down until I gave her a smirk of my own, One as confident and cocky as hers that'd have made Sensei proud, which actually seemed to surprise her before I replaced with a big toothy grin and spoke.**

"**Chuunin Exam, right…"**

**She smiled and let loose a short laugh, replying, "Yeah, at least, you seem to have some common sense unlike high and mighty over there."**

**She gestured over to where Avenger was still talking trash with Makeup Boy from his perch in the tree while Cherry Blossom and The Corps cheered him on. It was with that one line that I think I started to fall for her. Anyone who could see Avenger for the bastard he is was okay in my book.**

**Laughing, I shrugged explaining how only I knew thanks to my old sensei's teachings. Seeing two foreign-nins wandering freely, combined with their age and time of year, and you come to only one possible conclusion.**

"**That the Chuunin Exams are being held here this time…"**

"**Yep, which I also knew… So, I can tell you're good but what about Makeup Boy...? I get the impression I could take him."**

**She raised an eyebrow at that one, laughing, she asked, "Makeup Boy…? You're sure you can take him but not me?" **

"**Oh, no, I know I can take you, too… only that you'd probably kick my ass win or loss."**

**I could tell she didn't know how to respond so I simply grinned causing her smirk to return.**

"**Confident, aren't we… Yet, you seem to have no problem with the idea of being beaten by a girl."**

"**What girl… all I see is a fellow shinobi, one that's definitely easier on the eyes but a fellow shinobi, and potential threat nonetheless...?"**

**We both laughed at my answer until we heard a voice that simply oozed with barely repressed killer intent. To put it mildly, I had never felt anything so terrifyingly deadly up to that point in my life and, shockingly, a part of me seemed to thrive on it.**

"**Kabuki… Don't!"**

**Looking to the source of the voice, we found a young boy the same age as me hanging upside down from the branch opposite Avenger's on the other side of the tree. His demeanor screamed 'cross me and die,' yet I felt myself both compelled and repulsed by him.**

"**Mirror… I-I was…"**

"**Kabuki… you're an embarrassment to our village… quarreling with children."**

"**But, Mirror, they started it… I simply…"**

"**Shut up before I kill you."**

**I watched as the two foreign-nins all but did backflips and cartwheels to keep this kid at bay, and I for one couldn't blame them. I wasn't even the focus of his gaze but just being under it disturbed me.**

"**We're sorry… Okay, Mirror?"**

"**Yeah, I was out of line… my apologies."**

**He looked to Avenger and apologized for his 'friends' before vanishing in a swirl of sand before reappearing next to Kabuki.**

**Avenger leapt down from his perch to further confront the intimidating ninja. He all but demanded to know his name, so as introductions were being made I figured I'd go and do the same.**

**Tapping the kunoichi on the shoulder, I managed to startle her as she had obviously forgotten I was there with the sudden appearance of her creepy teammate.**

**Flashing a smile that seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere, I managed to calm the young kunoichi's nerves as I introduced myself. **

"**I'm Kyu and you are…?"**

"**Tempest…"**

"**A pleasure to meet ya, Tempest… I guess I'll be seeing you soon." I replied as I extend my hand. Which she eyed, clearly surprised, before shaking it.**

"**Yeah, looking forward to it…"**

**Letting go of her hand, I clearly felt all eyes on me. Turning around I came face to face with those deadly eyes. Surprisingly, I found myself lost in them for a moment as neither of us seemed we both were determined not to be the first to blink. Yet, sadly, I was the first to do so as I step away from him and started to pass him.**

"**Kyu."**

"**Mirror."**

**We briefly introduced ourselves as we passed each other by neither looking back. I nodded to the one called Kabuki as I called out to him, "Later, Makeup Boy… I mean, Kabuki."**

**The look on his face and the muffled laugh that came from Tempest were priceless. I came to a stop before my squad and The Corps, only to find myself under heavy scrutiny. **

"**What… something on my face…?"**

"**Kyu… what were… were you flirting with that foreign-nin…?"**

**Oh, this was priceless. It took ever once of self-control I had not to shout, "Hell Yeah, I was." But, I managed to stay centered and simply gave Cherry Blossom a disarming smile before replying, "I don't know what you mean… I was simply sizing up the competition."**

"**Yeah… like she'd pose any threat?"**

**I smirked at Avenger's obvious ego and laughed, "She'll probably kick your ass, Teme."**

**This, of course, sent Cherry Blossom off the handle. Which would normally result in me being slammed in the face and being launched into some piece of property, but, since I had already been victim to her wrath once that day, I simply dodged her swing and caught her before she fell completely off balance. **

**Giving her a gentle shove, I guided her into Avenger's not so welcoming arms. Laughing at her surprised face and Avenger's annoyed one; I shrugged before calling out, "All right, Corps… lets move out!"**

**The trio quickly fell in step with me, leaving a fuming Avenger and a stunned Cherry Blossom in our wake. Glancing over my shoulder at them, I watched as Avenger leapt away leaving Cherry Blossom alone.**

**I could barely contain the sigh that escaped my lips, but I didn't let me bother me as my mind was focused on only two things: Spending the rest of the day playing with The Corps until they wore themselves out and preparing myself for the upcoming exam.**

_**Kabuki, Tempest, and Mirror… these exams are going to be interesting…**_

**Little did I know just how interesting they'd get or how deadly.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh man… Boss, is just so cool!"

Moegi and Udon look up at Konohamaru, who's standing tall with a fire in his eyes as he shouts for all to hear just how cool his 'Boss' and eternal rival, Naruto Uzumaki, really is.

"Shhh… be quiet, it's supposed to be a secret!"

Konohamaru looks at Moegi and blushes slightly as he quickly sits back down mumbling an apology.

"Sorry, but come on… our boss is just too cool! He has a demon in his stomach, he saved that Gemini guy's life and a village at the same time, and he even hit on that scary Sand chick… He's a hero…and, that's just so cool!"

Moegi shakes her head while smiling at his enthusiasm before glancing at Udon who she notices is scanning the small park they're sitting in with a surprisingly intense stare.

"What's the matter, Udon-kun?"

"Just making sure no one hears what we're talking about."

She nods, feeling suddenly nervous, before looking out into the street that runs next to the small park. She glances at all the people who are going on about their business completely unaware of what she's learned. She finds herself struggling to keep from glaring at those who are old enough to also know, exactly, what she now knows.

"How do you think Niichan dealt with it all?"

Moegi's question causes Konohamaru and Udon's spirits to drop momentarily till Konohamaru leaps to his feet with a look of burning determination in his eyes. Looking at his fellow Corps members with a grin that would put his boss to shame, he shouts, "That's because he's… Naruto Uzumaki and nothing can keep him down!"

Bright smiles fill his friend's faces as they jump to their feet alongside him, shouting, "Yeah…!"

They all look at each other smiling before nodding and shouting together at the top of their lungs, "He's Naruto Uzumaki and nothing can keep him down!"

Everyone within the sound of their voice pauses momentarily and glances their way causing the three friends to blush, suddenly embarrassed by their outburst, before Konohamaru adds, "That's right… and don't you people ever forget it!"

Breaking out into a fit of laughter at the sight of all the confused faces looking at them from in and around the park, they'd be surprised to know that not a block away someone is in complete agreement with them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I guess that fool has fans everywhere but who am I to talk being one myself… _

Holding her copy of KNC fondly, Ino having left Sakura's place, after her friend practically begged her to let her finish reading Naruto's book on her own, finds herself looking for her teammates.

After learning the shocking truth about Naruto's connection to the Kyuubi, Sakura had for lack of a better word – snapped. Ino had never seen her friend so upset but to be honest she reacted the same way.

Sakura having fallen asleep left Ino to continue reading on her own. She was happy to see that Naruto had some happy memories, as she would readily admit that she was finding the book to be way too depressing for her taste. Making it all the more unbearable was the fact that it's someone she knows and, now even more than before, cares about who suffered it all.

She had read through their years in the academy surprised by how many times she appeared. Only slightly put off by the fact that it was usually as comic relief since Naruto obviously found her and Sakura's attempts to capture Sasuke's attention hilarious. It only settled her down to know that Naruto thought Sasuke was crazy for harshly turning away such cute girls, something he swears he'd never do.

Reaching the part of their graduation, she found herself wondering if he'd explain how he managed to pass despite failing. She never imagined it all would turn out the way it did. To say that she was shocked is an understatement, but what was really shocking to her was the fact that she was absolutely furious after reading it.

She had actually jumped to her feet cussing out the traitor who was obviously Mizuki-sensei, only to begin cheering when Naruto let him have it. Then breaking down when Naruto confronted his sensei, whose identity blew her mind and which she still can't believe, as the thought of everything he's had to endure brought her to tears.

It was only the sound of Sakura waking up, thanks to the noise she was making, that calmed her down. She looked into the half-awake eyes of her friend trying to hide the sorrow she felt but failed miserably as she saw the worried look in Sakura's eyes as she fully awoke.

She explained to Sakura what she had read without telling her the big secret. Telling her that it be better if she read it herself. She sat there watching Sakura as she did and it broke her heart to see the various emotions that played across Sakura's features.

When she was done, Sakura sat there silent for the longest time before she mumble something that Ino hopes to never hear from her friend again – _'I'll kill them all… every last one of them.'_

Sakura proceeded to cry her eyes out as she promised to kill anyone who so much as looked at Naruto the wrong way again. The scary thing was that Ino believed she'd do it. Managing to calm her down, Ino was shocked when Sakura asked her to leave so that she could finish the book alone.

Agreeing to do so only after Sakura promised to find her when she finished it, no matter the time, and not to deliver the beating so many in this village so rightly deserved.

That's what had led to her hoping to find her teammates and so far failing to do so. Checking all of their known hangouts, she's all but given up as she passes an all too familiar ramen stand and instantly recognizes two of the patrons.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you two!"

When neither of them responds she nearly loses it until someone taps her on the shoulder. Turning around she finds herself looking at the owner of a pair of bushy brows and his female teammate.

"Lee… Tenten… what are you…"

Ino cuts herself short as Tenten holds up her copy of KNC. Smiling, Ino sits between Shikamaru and Tenten before asking, "How long have they been like that?"

"Since we arrived but Ayame-san says they've been like that since morning."

Ino looks over to her teammates and shakes her head. Never has she seen them so captivated by anything other than food or clouds. And, she's shocked to notice that there is only three empty bowls sitting before Chouji.

"So, up to what part are you guys?"

Tenten and Lee both smile at her as Lee is the one to answer her question. "I and Bunbun-chan have reached…" Lee's silenced as he's bashed over the head with a copy of KNC.

"What have I told you about that name?"

"But, Tenten…"

"No, buts, Lee… If I have to tell you again…"

Lee quickly nods his head in understanding as Tenten reaches for a scroll on her hip. Ino laughs at the display before something sinks in.

"Bunbun-chan…?"

Sighing, Tenten replies with a smirk, "It's a long story, Yellow Flower."

Ino giggles as she hears Tenten's explanation; she's surprised when she hears someone giggling with her.

"That definitely sounds like Naruto-kun…"

Ino turns to see Ayame standing behind the counter with a bright smile. Ino nods in agreement as Ayame asks for her order.

"The usual… and have they really been like that since morning?"

"Yep… Chouji-kun actually didn't eat his first bowl as it had gotten cold."

"WHAT…"

The sound of Ino's voice spreading throughout the area is greeted by stunned silence until it's broken by someone muttering, "Loud, troublesome woman."

"And, that's the first time he's complained since arriving." Ayame whispers to a fuming Ino.

"Great… Anyway, what do you all think about you know what?"

Ino's question causes everyone to freeze as they all look to Ayame and her father who both smile, nodding, signaling that they know.

With that known they all sit there quiet, as their thoughts turn to the person and burden in question. A smile comes to all their faces, as someone finally speaks.

"It's all too troublesome…" Shikamaru begins but Chouji finishes adding, "But, that's Naruto for you."

Laughter fills the stand, as the five Chuunin begin to read once more; each of them glad to see the others taking it all so well, none more than Ino as her thoughts turn to her pink-haired rival.

_I hope you're taking this all in okay, billboard brow…_

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Mirrors and Broken Wings Part Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile for response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

**ABC – Book Excerpts**

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stranger Than Fiction**

**Chapter Eleven: Mirrors and Broken Wings**

**Part Two**

**Three hours of playing ninja while dodging never-ending questions about my non-existent relationship with Tempest had left me feeling more drained than a days worth of training.**

**Yet, The Corps' prodding left me wondering – **_**Could I ever get a girl like her? Would someone like her ever care for 'something' like me? And, if they did, what would become of it? More importantly, am I even allowed to want, let alone have, such things…?**_

**These questions and others like them had found a permanent place in the back of my mind, always lurking just beneath the surface, since learning what I am. But, at that moment these musings on the chances of me finding companionship, let alone love, were put on hold as I entered my apartment and quickly went about greeting my unexpected visitor with a kunai to their throat.**

"**Hey, Sensei, longtime no see!"**

"**That it has, Child…"**

**He gives me one of his barely-there-smiles as he glances between the "me" closing the door to my apartment and the "me" standing behind him with the blade gently pressed to his throat.**

"**Impressive… Good use of Kage Bunshin and I see your stealth has improved as well."**

"**Thanks, but we both know any level of stealth doesn't make a difference when you have your kekkei genkai activated."**

**Dismissing the clone, I saw him nod, his smile becoming a smirk, as I stowed the kunai and he deactivated his bloodline trait. He remained seated at the dining table within my modest kitchen as I closed the window I had entered from and drew the curtains.**

**Hitting the lights, I noticed he looked just as I remembered him. It had only been a few months since I saw him last but it had felt like years.**

"**Do you make it a habit of entering through there?"**

**I laughed, pausing as I was about to put a kettle to boil, replying, "Believe it or not, but you're not my first uninvited guest."**

"**I see…"**

**Despite his abrupt response, I could tell he understood what those words implied by the look of disgust I found in his eyes.**

"**Guests like…"**

**I paused on my way towards the rear of the apartment and looked over my shoulder to find him focused solely on me. I shrugged before looking away and laughing gently.**

"**Well, you're my first in awhile… I've gotten a bit of this and that over the years. The last was right after I became a Genin… she was different."**

"**She…?"**

**I looked back to find a look of surprise on his face which caused me to grin playfully.**

"**Yeah, well, she was nicer than my usual visitors… despite being more than a little drunk. And, even though she was clearly out of it, she kept going on and on about 'doing' a demon – cause there were no real men left or something like that."**

"**Doing a…?"**

"**Yep… well, you see, I had passed out while training in the woods and when I woke up it was already past midnight. So, when I finally got home I found her all curled up in a ball on my bed mumbling about how she was going to do her a Demon Lord… It was kinda cute, actually."**

"**Right, cute… And…?"**

"**And, what…?"**

**Now, I knew exactly what he wanted to know but I was going to make him earn a response. I mean it was only fair seeing as he was asking about something so private.**

"**Well, um, I-I mean… Well, did s-she…?"**

**The sight of a stuttering, blushing Sensei is something I'll never forget. It reminded me of Hime and caused me to wonder if he was where she got it from.**

"**Nah, she slept the entire night away at the foot of my bed... or, at least that's where she began the night. Anyway, I could tell she meant me no real harm. Actually, I think she's had it just as bad as I have."**

"**I see."**

**It took everything I had to not giggle like a fool at the blush on Sensei's cheeks. Clearing my throat, I continued my tale wondering if I could get him to stutter again.**

"**And, that morning, well…?"**

**I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I captured his full attention as I began to tell him of our fateful encounter.**

"Ah… Oh God, my head…?"

Opening her eyes, our home invader finds that she's nearly falling off the bed. Sliding away from the edge, she glances around at her surroundings as she comes to a stunning realization.

_This-this isn't my room… Oh Shit! I-I didn't… No…_

Rolling over to face the opposite side of the bed, the woman finds herself snuggled up against a blonde-haired, blue-eyed lump that's staring her straight in the eyes.

"Hey… last night was amazing!"

"WHAT…?"

She shouts as she quickly tries to scurry away from her apparent conquest, only to fall off the bed, landing in a tangled heap on the floor. Looking up from her spot on the floor, she finds a fully-clothed, jumpsuit-clad Naruto laughing up a storm.

Blushing fiercely, she manages to untangle herself from his blanket. Standing, she notices that Naruto's laughing has stopped and that he's staring at her intently with a major blush of his own. Wondering what he's looking at, she glances down at herself to find that she's only wearing a pair of panties and a smile.

Smirking, she asks, "Like what you see?"

Naruto simply nods before snapping out of his flesh-induced stupor and throwing his sheet at her. Covering herself with it, she watches as Naruto gets up and heads out the room without saying a word. Left alone in his room, her momentary flash of confidence fades as she's left feeling more vulnerable then she'd ever like to admit.

"Um… about last night."

Entering the kitchen, Naruto shakes his head, replying, "Your clothes are folded on the dresser. The bathroom's all yours, you can use the shower if you want; it's through the door in the hall."

"Oh, um, thanks…?"

Naruto peaks his head down the hall, smiling slightly, he replies, "No problem, there'll be food ready by the time you're done."

Grabbing her clothes, she quickly enters the bathroom and starts the shower. Letting the bedsheet pool at her feet, she stretches before stepping into the stall. Letting out a content sigh as the warm water soothes her tense muscles; she can't help but wonder, _Did I really… Nah, there's no way… Hey, where's my coat…_

Entering the kitchen, now fully-dressed sans coat, she finds Naruto sitting in the window sill with a cup of ramen in hand. Hearing her enter, Naruto looks her over, his eyes widen slightly at her unique way of dress, namely her eye-popping take on the bodysuit, and he gives her thumbs up before gesturing to the table where all the fixings for a Naruto-brand breakfast, an empty bowl, a box of cereal, a cup of ramen, a kettle, and a cup of tea, rests.

"Cereal or Ramen… it's not much but it's yours. If you want the cereal there's milk in the fridge."

Blushing at his apparent approval of her outfit, she mumbles, "Thanks… um, you haven't seen my coat lying around by chance."

Naruto blushes, replying, "You were wearing it and I guess not much else when I found you last night. It has to be in my room somewhere."

"Oh, okay…"

Avoiding his gaze, she heads for the bedroom her blush intensifying at his words. Following a quick search, she finds her coat thrown over the foot of his bed. Quickly donning it, she reenters the kitchen to find Naruto looking out the window once more.

"Found it."

Turning to face her, he looks her over again and nods, "Definitely completes the look… nice."

She mumbles a quick thank you before sitting down at the table. Looking around the room, she gets her first real look at it considering how out of it she was last night. She's surprised to find it impressively clean with only a few empty ramen cups lying around.

"Your tea's getting cold. And, if you're going to have that ramen you better start… that three minute wait's a killer."

Laughing, she sips her tea before pouring the water from the kettle into her ramen cup. Glancing over her shoulder, she's surprised to find Naruto looking at her with something oddly close to a smile.

"Um, about last night…"

Naruto cuts her off, saying, "Having second thoughts…"

"Second thoughts…?"

"Yeah, well, it's to be expected I mean getting engaged is a big step…"

"ENGAGED…?"

She stares at him, unbelieving, as he stares right back before glancing to the table. "Your ramen's ready… what?"

"Did you say…?"

"Engaged? Yep, last night was surprising. I mean, it's not every day you come home to find a beautiful woman ready and waiting for you, who… well, after you know… then asks you to…"

"No way… there's no way, I… I've never been that… God, I-I've never even… before… what have I… Shit…"

She's brought out of her downward spiral as she hears muffled laugher coming out of the corner of the room. Looking over to Naruto, she finds him barely containing his mirth at her distraught behavior.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I just had to… No, we didn't do it and, no, you didn't pop the question."

"Thank God!" she shouts her relief seemingly oozing from ever pore of her body.

Frowning, as her reaction brings to surface insecurities that have surfaced in him recently. Naruto mumbles, quite loudly, "Excuse me; you're not exactly the catch of the day yourself."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean… HEY, what's that supposed to mean?" she shouts, jumping to her feet.

Jumping to meet her stare, Naruto shouts, "It means, who'd want to marry someone who'd get drunk enough to break into a Genin's apartment mumbling about "doing" herself a demon."

"I-I… I'm…" she stutters dropping back into her seat at the table.

Sighing, Naruto sits back on the window sill, adding, "And, for the record, I'm not that bastard… He's the prisoner, I'm the prison. Got that…!"

"I know. Sorry… about everything. So, I take that to mean you know about him and stuff."

"Yeah, for a little over a week now, it was a definitely a shock. Not that it should've been considering everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's not your fault. It's not like you're the one who shoved him in there."

"No, I meant about last night… and my reaction to the idea of…"

"Oh… Yeah, well, I'm not that sure I'd be all that thrilled to marry me either."

Laughter fills the apartment, as they laugh at their predicament. It serves to loosen the atmosphere as they finish their meal in silence. As Naruto cleans up, she watches him move about the apartment as a smile takes its place upon her lips.

"So, what exactly lead to last night's surprise visit? And… who the hell are you anyway? By the way, the names Uzumaki Naruto, in case you didn't know."

Her smile fading and her blush returning, she avoids his gaze, replying, "I know you're name, Naruto-kun. Well, let's just say yesterday always reminds me of a certain bastard and I usually spend it…"

"And, you usually spend it in a drunken haze…?"

"Yeah… that's one way of putting it."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Naruto sighs, saying, "You wanna talk about it?"

He sees the look of surprise in her eyes as she quickly looks up to meet his concerned eyes. Their gazes remained lock until Naruto looks away, blushing slightly, causing her to smile.

"Nah, that's all right… but, why are you being so kind to me…? After you know… You don't even know me."

Naruto looks back at her, smirking, "Yeah, well, I did ask your name before you got all mopey about some jackass from your past."

"I wasn't moping… Anyway, Naruto-kun, the name's…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All around Konoha, the thoughts of those reading KNC turns to the identity of Naruto's late night visitor. Some, mostly of the male persuasion, wonder if she's as hot as Naruto describes her to be; others, including two sisters, a wind mistress, and a weapons expert, wonder where they can hide the body after they get their hands on her.

The one in question remains surprisingly unaware of her role in Naruto's tale and can't help but wonder if she's coming down with a cold as she's hit with yet another sneeze.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… And, what's so funny, you two?"

Asuma and Gai look up from their copies of KNC struggling to contain their laughter. Asuma shakes his head, replying, "Nothing much… here, take a look for yourself."

Anko takes the book and begins readying as Kurenai looks to Asuma for an explanation. He simply smirks and gestures to Anko, mouthing, "Just watch."

The three Jounins watch as a myriad of expressions pass over Anko's guise: indifference, surprise, joy, embarrassment, and, finally, anger.

Jumping to her feet, she throws the book back at Asuma as she begins to rant and rave.

"That little… after everything we… how could he put that… When I get my hands on… I knew he was up to… 'It's all there' he says…"

Kurenai and the others watch as Anko paces back a forth mumbling to her self, being able to only make out bits and pieces of her rant, but what they clearly hear her say next brings them to a pause.

"Dammit, now I have to read it all over again. Who knows what else he sunk in there… Shit, at least he didn't mention any names… Bastard, last time I do him a favor… even if he… well, maybe if he does that thing with his…"

Taking a deep breath, Anko sighs as she turns to face the others. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces she eloquently asks, "What…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**Well… Who was she?"**

"**Ah, but, Sensei, a real gentleman never kisses and tells."**

**Laughing at Sensei's shocked expression; I headed for my bedroom to the sound of his laughter before taking a quick shower. I reemerged as the kettle finished boiling, clad in only a pair of sweatpants with a towel draped over my head.**

**I noticed Sensei raise an eyebrow at this causing me to smirk, asking, "Like what you see?"**

**The look of utter indignation that filled his face as I went about removing the kettle from the stove was priceless. **

"**Tea or Ramen…?"**

**To say that I was pleasantly surprised by his answer is putting it lightly. Let me just say this – There's no better way to shoot the shit than over a cup of ramen with a friend.**

"**Ramen… Beef, if you have it."**

**It wasn't long before we were eating, a comfortable silence surrounding us. One only disturbed by my more than enthusiastic slurping, followed by a muffled laugh at my utter lack of table manners.**

"**Uh… excuse me, I guess."**

"**No need for that, Child, this is your home after all. It's quite… quaint."**

**I could only shake my head at Sensei's attempt at sparing my feelings, but truth be told, for everything my home lacked, it was perfect for me. Not that I wouldn't like more but beggars can't be choosers, as they say. **

"**Yeah, well, it ain't a clan compound but it keeps the unwanted elements out, for the most part, and the heat in. So, I have no… well, few complaints."**

"**I meant no disrespect, Child. I…"**

"**Nah, it's all right."**

**I was working on my third cup when I noticed that Sensei kept glancing at my bare chest or more likely what rested just below it. Sighing, I asked, "Would you like to see it?"**

**Now, what may sound like a simple question was in actuality a defining moment for me. Truth be told, what I was about to show Sensei, I had never shown freely to anyone before, only Old Man Soul having seen it before him. He was actually the one who pointed out its existence to me, during our meeting following me and Chibi-Hime's passing of Sensei's final test.**

**You see, knowing you're a vessel and saying you're a vessel is one thing, but having irrefutable proof appearing on your body is something else entirely. It defines you, stating without a shadow of a doubt that you're different. **

**Now, you may be asking yourself, **_**what about those marks on his face**_**; well, those can be passed off as nothing more than ordinary birthmarks, as I've seen weirder ones on demon-less people.**

**Making this a show of extreme trust, trust that I have for few people and I could tell that Sensei understood that as he answered simply with a grave nod of the head as he activated his kekkei genkai.**

**Standing before him, I channeled a small amount of chakra making the seal placed upon me become visible. It amazes me to no end how what seems to be nothing more than a bunch of squiggles and swirls manages to keep the frightening power of a ninth-level Demon Lord at bay, let alone contained within my very being.**

**He deactivated his bloodline once more signaling that he'd seen enough. Lowering my chakra output, the seal faded from my stomach as I took my seat again.**

"**Thank you for showing me. It's truly an impressive piece of work."**

"**Yeah, well, it does what it does."**

"**True enough."**

**The silence reclaimed us. Finishing my fifth cup, I had finally had enough of Sensei's stalling. So, as I cleaned off the table and put out another pot of tea I asked, "Well, are you going to tell me why you're here or is it simply for the company?"**

**He smirked at my sarcasm as I handed him a cup of tea; he thanked me before taking a sip. I caught him looking at me, as I took my seat again, with a look I had seen on few occasions, one I'd hoped to never see again.**

"**My sources tell me, that in a week's time, you're going to be participating in the Chuunin Exam."**

"**Wow, considering Cyclops hasn't even mentioned them yet means that your sources must be well informed."**

"**Yes, they are. But, that is not what I'm here to discuss with you."**

"**I figured that. So, what's up… it must be important if you're breaking the 'no contact' part of our agreement."**

**Seeing him stiffen slight at the mentioning of our agreement made me worry, as I would soon learn it was with good reason.**

"**I'm sorry, Child, but I must ask something of you that will not seem fair while upsetting you greatly."**

"**Well, if you know all that then simply don't ask it."**

Hiashi frowned, shaking his head, "I would if I could but I must ask this of you… You must refrain from using The Hakkyokuken in any of its forms."

Jumping to his feet, his chair falling over, Naruto was shocked, but more than that, he was furious. This was the last thing he expected and he wouldn't let this happen without a fight.

"What… but, you promised… you said that during the exam, I'd be able to show them, all of them, that I'm not a… That I'm not a LOSER or a DEAD LAST… So, why… give me one good reason."

"Hinata…"

Naruto flinches at the sound of her name. The tone with which Hiashi spoke nearly broke his resolve, but he wouldn't give in that easily.

"Yeah, what about her…?"

"She, along with the rest of this year's rookies, will also be entering."

"So, what… are you afraid I'd hurt her, that I'd hurt any of them, is that what this is all about... Because you know I'd rather die than…"

"I know, Child, but that IS one of the reasons… truth is you have only used the style in actual combat once and…"

Quick to defend himself, Naruto stares Hiashi in the eye, explaining, "That's not true… I used it on my C-rank. I mean, it became an A-rank but that's not the point. The point is that I used it freely and I've killed using the style. I've also used it without killing, so…"

"Did anyone see you using it?"

The harsh tone of Hiashi's voice causes Naruto to momentarily faultier, as he looks away, replying, "No, Sasuke was presumed KIA, Sakura was guarding our client, and Kakashi-sensei was knocked out. Only…"

"Only what…?"

Taking a calming breath, as he looks up at his sensei, Naruto continues, "Only Haku, a missing-nin, and his master saw me use the style. They're dead."

"I see. Who was his master?"

Naruto frowns for a moment before grimly responding, "Momochi Zabuza. I killed him with a blow to the heart. It was meant for Haku but he intercepted it."

It takes him a moment to comprehend what he's heard. To think that the child before him had killed a missing-nin of Zabuza's caliber with a single blow proved the Hakkyokuken to be a complete success. Pushing aside feelings of pride and accomplishment, Hiashi calmly reacts to this information.

"T-That is… impressive.

Naruto nods, quickly saying, "I've been practicing. I even got the stance down to where it looks nothing like the Jyuuken and I can switch between my stances with ease."

"Show me."

Moving away from the table, Naruto drops into a stance for The Jyuuken before shifting seamlessly into his improved stance for The Hakkyokuken then into a relaxed standing position with his hands in his pockets then back again.

"Impressive, I see you're still using that stance of yours."

"Yeah, well if they see me as nothing but an overconfident fool they'll only underestimate me more than they all ready do."

"True… but, it doesn't change the fact that I must forbid…"

If there was ever a word not to use at that moment or any moment where Naruto is involved - forbid would be that word. The look that crossed Naruto's eyes at that moment would have shaken lesser men, yet Hiashi simply met his gaze with practiced ease.

"Forbid…? Who the hell are you to forbid me anything…? This style is mine, you said so yourself… Okay, I know it grew from your clan's style. So, if not mine completely, it's as much mine, if not more so, as it is yours. I'm the one who's still working on it, perfecting it, on my own. I'm the one who got his ass kicked, by you, repeatedly for over a year while developing its basis. So, how… Why would you…"

Hiashi sighs, as Naruto's fury dies out into a whimper, he understands where his student is coming from but he knows that it can't be helped, not when they've gotten this far, not when it could all come crashing down at the hands of a single individual.

"Neji..."

"Who… who the hell is Neji and what does he have to do with any of this?"

"Neji is my nephew and he is nothing less than a prodigy. Even with the change in stance, he'll be able to tell that it originated from The Jyuuken. Besides he obviously possesses the Byakugan, so if not from the stance or movements, the effect it has on your opponents most definitely will. That's why…"

"Aren't you giving this guy too much credit? I mean… how good can he really be?"

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself, as he and his team will be taking the exam as well. I have little doubt that your paths will cross. Now, I am truly sorry to ask this of you but truth be told it simply isn't the right time for all to be revealed."

**I didn't want to admit it but I could understand where Sensei was coming from. I, more than anyone, understood what the potential fallout of me knowing, let alone altering, his style could be; but I didn't care I had worked too hard to let that stop me.**

"**And, what am I supposed to do… huh, besides Kage Bunshin, tree climbing, and water walking, my skills are Academy level, at best. My taijutsu is still based off the Academy taught stuff, even if I've added my own special touches here and there, my ninjutsu is pathetic… Henge, Kawarimi, moving on… And, my genjutsu is completely nonexistent…"**

**I stood there feeling lower than I'd felt in years, not even failing the graduation exam hurt like this. At least, then I could blame it on that damn Bunshin but this was horrible. Admitting every weakness I had was so demoralizing that I wanted the ground to open and swallow me whole.**

**Everyone around me, all my friends, had their clan's or families' jutsu or kekkei genkai to fall back on, things that made them unique or special, things that gained them love or respect, while I was left with – nothing.**

"**This style was my thing… you know, that one thing that would separate me from the rest… besides the…"**

**I stood there feeling completely and utterly defeated as Sensei remained silent. I just couldn't understand how he could do this to me.**

"**Sensei, I…"**

"**Enough! What has happened to you… are you listening to yourself? You sound pathetic… You sound weak…"**

**I flinched. His words left me reeling. I could only stand there speechless. He was right. I was pathetic and weak; I could only wonder what had happened to me or was I was always like that. **

"**Kyu, I have watched you grow exponentially over our time together. I'll say this once and only once… You have an advantage over any ninja out there. Whether they belong to a clan or possess a kekkei genkai matters not."**

**I stood there shocked what advantage could I possibly have over such people. A clan-less, no bloodline having, demon-carrying orphan, what could I possible have over them. And, then it hit me and I frowned. Seeing my reaction, Sensei was quick to explain.**

"**And, no, I'm not talking about your tenant… though that is a potential advantage. No, it's an advantage that every great ninja has had over their adversaries – flexibility."**

"**Flexibility… what do you mean?"**

"**Simple, while clans and kekkei genkai holders, for the most part, specialize in that one thing that makes them unique and nothing more; you, on the other hand, can focus on anything and everything that catches your interest. A jack of all trades, if you will. Also, they have a weakness that far too many are unaware of or refuse to admit. That weakness being the exact thing that makes them unique…"**

**Sensei paused, staring me straight in the eye, obviously wanting me to figure it out on my own. It was staring into his eyes, the eyes of a kekkei genkai, that made me realize what he meant.**

"**Take away what makes them special and they're left with nothing to fall back on…?"**

"**Exactly, a well-rounded ninja will always have the advantage over a specialized one. Soul-sama is a perfect example. Just remember that while you may have an advantage, it by no means guarantees victory as there's a reason why clans and kekkei genkai are so valued." **

**The truth of Sensei's words clamed my raging insecurities but they still didn't make the idea of not using my style any easier to swallow.**

"**I understand. And, I'm sorry for showing such weakness, but…"**

"**Child, I would like nothing more than for you to go into these exams and prove to everyone, my clan included, that you are one to be reckoned with. For you to use YOUR style freely showing this entire village what your hard work has wrought despite their ignorance and bigotry. But, alas, I cannot allow that to happen… at least, not in the way we would like. You have the skill, the knowledge, and the determination, embrace them, and make a name for yourself."**

**And, like that, any argument I had was quieted. His words were true and they were honest. And, they left me more determined then ever to pass this exam and become a Chuunin. Bowing before him, I could tell the gesture surprised Sensei; I thanked him from the bottom of my heart for everything.**

"**Your gratitude is not necessary but appreciated. There is but one more thing, I must ask of you before I take my leave."**

**The look on my face must have been obvious, as Sensei laughed, saying, "Do not worry, it's nothing like the last request."**

"**Thank God."**

"**Indeed, no, what I must ask is that doing the exam… um, Hime, if…"**

"**I'll protect her with my life."**

**My answer was quick and to the point, and not exactly what either of us were expecting. I could see the surprise on his face which caused me to start mumbling an explanation.**

"**I-I mean… not that she needs my help… I meant to say that I'd help her… yeah, help her… and stuff… not that I wouldn't, you know… die…"**

"**Yes, well, not what I was going for but it'll do… On that note, if Hiun… if you and he… if he"**

"**If Hiun what…?"**

**A surprisingly uncomfortable silence filled the room; Sensei seemed to be struggling as the right words seemed to elude him. But, I saw it as more like he didn't want to say them.**

"**Nothing… it's nothing. I simply wish you the best of luck, Kyu."**

**I knew there was more he wanted to say but I would not push it. As, I watched him prepare to leave, I was full of questions but one rose above the rest – **_**Who the hell is Hiun and why do I get the feeling he's going to be nothing but trouble…**_

**But, before I could dwell on that notion any further Sensei paused and turned back to face me.**

"**One last word of advice… Remember what awaits you at the end of this exam and look to those around you for inspiration. You're not the only 'ordinary' ninja taking the exam, look to those who are like you and find solace in them."**

**I nodded my head as he ****vanished from sight. I laughed, thinking, **_**Someone has gotta teach me that…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If one were to be strolling through one of the many gardens lying within the Hyuuga compound, they'd be privileged to a rare sound, one some might say to be the second rarest in all of Konoha, the laughter of one, Hyuuga Neji.

No matter how hard he tries the image of Hiashi blushing and stuttering like Hinata will not leave his head. Even now, as he approaches what no doubtingly will be his first appearance within the book, he can't help but snicker at the images dancing around his head.

Steeling himself, his thoughts turn to the one responsible for what he holds in his hands and the name he felt to bestow upon him.

_Hiun meaning fate or misfortune… it's seems that Uzumaki is not without a sense of irony._

Frowning, Neji's thoughts turn to what else was revealed.

_So, my actions were expected… and yet he did nothing…_

Neji pauses as he thinks about what he has read. The further into KNC he gets the more conflicted he becomes. In recent years, his relationship with his clan, his immediate family in particular, has improved.

A sense of closeness and understanding that was missing even before his Father passed away has come to be. But, now, seemingly with every page he turns he finds himself realizing just how little he knows about his Uncle and cousins. It's left him feeling odd as feelings that he's unaccustomed to, yet feel oddly familiar, have taken a hold of him.

Sighing, he shakes his head deciding to continue on and not let these feelings bother him too much. He figures they'll go away eventually, not realizing just how wrong he is. Little does he realize but guilt and regret can fester in the strongest of hearts, undeterred until they consume it whole.

This is something Hyuuga Neji would learn all too well and it would only take a few more pages for his lesson to begin.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
